From Zero To Sixty
by Bluerain23
Summary: Racing..in our town its the most important thing in a teenager's life. You're either the racer or the audience, either way you're still a part of it. My brother says there's nothing more dangerous than racing..well he never said anything about the driver.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello lovelies, I'm back, haha. Okay now I've had this idea in my head for the longest. I pretty much know where its going, but before I write it all out I wanted to get some feedback to see if I should continue. Please let me know what you think...good or bad! :) Seriously it would really help. Oh by the way, the first part is in Haley's POV then it turns to third person then Haley's POV. I promise it's not confusing. The story is in third person, but I just wanted to write Haley's thoughts in the beginning just to give you a glimpse of what is taking place. Okay I rambled way to much..ahah. I hope you like it, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

…_._

_Haley's POV_

Racing...in our town its the most important thing in a teenager's life. You're either the racer or the audience, either way you're a part of it. My brother says there's nothing more dangerous than getting involved with racing. Sometimes I have to disagree, but then again I'm not the one behind the wheel. I've always wished to get behind the wheel of a car. Have it cranked up to 150 miles per hour and have the windows down with the wind blowing my hair. To be able to feel the rush of it all. I know that's what my brother gets out of it, the feeling of a whole new sanctuary. Even though he doesn't like to admit it I know that's really the reason...oops I'm rambling. Sorry I tend to do that now and then. Now back to the real reason of racing.

In our small town of Tree Hill racing brings everyone together..jocks, nerds, loners, prom queens, and 'friendly' people. It was started way before our time though, maybe by our great great great grandparents or something. The racing takes place down by the riverfront, it's where everyone meets up. The races are basically out in the woods area or on the deserted streets. Cops..sometimes they'll stop us, only if they're in a bad mood.

We try to keep the whole racing thing on a low profile so the adults in town don't know when it's going to happen. They all try to pretend like they don't know what's going on, but they know deep down we're doing the same thing they did when they were teenagers. I, for one know my mom doesn't like it, but then again that's just a whole other story I really don't want to get into right now.

Like I said in the beginning my brother is a racer, but hell would have to freeze over in order for him to teach me to race properly. My brother, Jake James, he's your typical over-protective big brother. He's only one year older than me, but to him I might as well be five. He wouldn't let me go to a race even if I was thirty. That's why I'm here at the riverfront with one of my best friends, without him knowing.

_3rdP_

"So when is this all starting?" Haley asked turning to her friend as she propped herself on one of the cars.

"I don't know not until my brother comes. He's one of the best racers, I'll introduce you later." Brooke smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Brooke! How can you play matchmaker with your own brother?!" Haley laughed while swatting her hand at Brooke. Brooke quickly dodged her hand and continued to laugh.

"I mean who cares..he's my brother, but it's not like it matters anyway. He doesn't need a matchmaker, he pretty much does it himself." Brooke added looking out at the water.

"So how come you're my best friend and I still have yet to meet your brother?" Haley asked jumping off the car and fixing her skirt. Brooke followed her actions and they continued to walk out into the crowd.

"Well for starters he is older than us and he goes to Duke. Second...well my brother's just a mystery. He's like that guy every girl wants to be with but they just can't figure him out." Brooke spoke in a suspenseful tone of voice. She then smiled and a started to laugh.

"Wow, I wish I could say the same for my brother. He goes to UNC and well he has one serious girlfriend. Oh and he's an over-protective ass." Haley deadpanned.

"Oh come on he can't be that bad and if he looks anything like you then he must be hot." Brooke joked, laughing as she gave Haley a once over and flick her dark brown hair.

"Haha..you're so funny." Haley playfully glared. "So do you see him?"

"No..but ...OMG...Lucas!"Brooke ran up to a tall blond and kissed him square on the lips. Haley stood back and waited until the two came back up for some air.

Brooke parted from him and then quickly turned around remembering her friend. "I feel so rude...Hales this is my boyfriend Lucas, you know the boy I'm always telling you about." She beamed then turned to said boy. "Luke this is my best friend in the whole entire world, Haley. She brightened my lonely days since you guys left." Brooke informed resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you Haley, you'll never know how much Brooke appreciates you." Lucas grinned hugging his girlfriend.

"Likewise," She left off short. She smiled at the couple then turned back to look at the cars. They were all lined up along the riverside. The cars were all painted with bright colors and crazy designs, but the ones that stood out most to her were the rather simple ones with minor details. One in particular was a 1967 Camaro, it had a nice shiny black paint job with royal blue racing strips on the hood and trunk. It wasn't flashy and it blended in perfectly with the dark of the night.

Haley's attention soon went to the owner of the vehicle. As soon as he stepped out of the car Haley knew he fit the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He shut the door and turned around. Leaning up against the car he looked out into the small crowd that started to build up around him. Haley's breath caught in her throat when his eyes finally met hers. The deep blue of them struck her and she couldn't help but to compare them with the racing strips on his car. They continued to stare off into each other's eyes, forgetting about everyone around them. Then all too quickly Haley's eyes lost his when her best friend squealed loudly.

"Ooh it's starting!"Brooke squealed clapping her hands together. Haley looked towards her friends and the cars beginning the starting line. Haley swiftly turned her head towards the boy she had just been having a staring contest with. She saw as he turned the key in the ignition storming up the loud roar of the engine, making her shiver with excitement. He smirked at her through the windshield and turned off to the starting line. Haley matched his smirk and then watched as the car made its way towards the others. She didn't know where this new sense of confidence was coming from but she was sure it had something to do with a certain raven haired, blue eyed hottie.

She turned away and started to walk over to the side lines with Brooke and Lucas. Brooke gave a chaste kiss to Lucas and winked towards Haley before she walked up to the starting point and standing between the two cars in the middle. She tore the handkerchief she had on her neck off and waved it out by her side. Kinking her eyebrow to the cars as they started to pump the gas petal seeing who's engine would be the loudest. People on sides where cheering and Brooke smirked as she lifted the handkerchief above her head and then quickly shot it down. The cars took off behind her. Everyone started to run to the next point while others stood in their spots to see who would win.

The cars dodged each other and the many obstacles standing in their way. It was only the beginning of the summer so it was just the first race to start off the real racing for them, but as it neared the end that's when the competition really starts.

The cars started to come in and everyone cheered when the black Camaro with blue racing strips came in first, followed by a black and orange Mustang...Jake's car. Haley moved back in the crowd and grabbed Brooke's arm.

"What the hell Haley?" Brooke whined trying to look back at the race.

"That's my brother in the Mustang." Haley whispered. Brooke quickly looked off towards the cars to see a steaming boy get out of his car and approach the boy in the black Camaro. Everyone stared off silently.

"Well well, Nathan Scott, I didn't think you'd show." Jake bit out to the boy, sizing him up.

Nathan chuckled and faced the boy head on. "What's wrong James..you scared I'm gonna kick your ass in the end again." Nathan spat out bitterly.

"It's not happening. I've got my new wheels and engine revved up and ready this summer. There's no way in hell your getting past me." Jake grinned smugly.

"Oh you mean kinda like I did now." Nathan threw back with his famous smirk in place.

"You've got nothing Scott." Jake yelled, getting in his face.

"Yea we'll see about that." Nathan grinned before turning back to his car. Jake stormed off into the crowd. Everyone stood silent as the argument ended all wondering how this year was going to turn out.

Then suddenly a boy started up the cheers, "Whooo yea! And the racing summer nights begin!" Everyone cheered and started to party around. Each made their way to their cars and beeping the horns they started to pull out of the riverfront. Haley shook her head at her peers and turned away.

Haley made her way to the water and sat down where no one could find her, hoping her brother wouldn't see her. Haley sighed as she looked out at the water. Only she would have the luck of her brother hating the boy she started to hint at. Haley was brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang. Quickly moving to get it out of her pocket she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Haley? Where the hell did you go?" Brooke yelled into the phone obviously upset._

"Brooke I'm fine I just went by the water I had to clear my head."

"_Well come back so we can go home."_

"No that's okay...you go. I think I'm just going to walk." Haley sighed.

"_Fine, but you call me as soon as you get home, promise?" Brooke proclaimed._

"Promise," Haley answered hanging up the phone.

"Some show huh?" A voice behind her spoke up startling her. Haley turned to see none other than the boy who so recently occupied her thoughts.

"I take it you don't get along with that other boy." She answered back. If her mother taught her one thing it was don't give away who you are to someone you just meet. So there was no way in hell she was informing the boy in front of her that she was in fact the little sister of the 'other' boy.

"Yea..old rivalry." He smirked. He moved to sit down next to her. "You know, I've never seen you at one of these things before."

"Yea this was my first time." She answered lightly glancing up at him. Their eyes met and they couldn't look away.

"How come?" He whispered. Haley sighed and looked back at the water.

"My brother...he really doesn't approve of me being here."

"Oh, big brother...I'm guessing he watches you like a hawk." Nathan grinned.

"Yea, something like that." Haley laughed. Nathan smiled and took her in.

"You've got a nice smile. Are you from around here?"

"Yea...born and raised." Haley revealed. She looked down at her watch and her eyes widened at the time. She quickly got up and was about to start to walk away when his voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," she smiled.

"I can give you a ride you know." Nathan smirked dangling the keys from his finger. Haley stared back at him. Oh how she so terribly wanted to get in his car and feel the rush of it all. She really didn't want to walk but if she took the ride it would risk the chance of him finding out who she was. She shook her head softly at him and worded 'no thank you'. She turned and started to leave.

"Hey, what's your name?" Nathan called out.

Haley looked back at him and smiled, "Haley," and continued to walk home with the thoughts of how the summer would turn out.

_Haley's POV_

Racing...in our town its the most important thing in a teenager's life. You're either the racer or the audience, either way you're a part of it. My brother says there's nothing more dangerous than getting involved with racing...well he never did say anything about the driver.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. I was really surprised at how much feedback I got for it, so thanks a lot! And second I must say I've probably re-written this chapter more than three times. When finally I figured it would be much better if I wrote the whole thing in Haley's POV. I think it's better this way but tell me what you think. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews. Please Review!

…

It feels like forever since I was actually behind the wheel of a 'race' car. I remember the day when I was a little girl and my dad picked me up and told me we were going for a ride. I sat patiently in the back of the car and looked out the window as all the trees pass by. Then we stopped and my daddy asked me something I would never forget.

"Do you wanna drive, Bub?"

I could still feel the excitement I felt when I sat down on my daddy's lap and he started the car slowly. When he felt it was safe he sped up to about 60mph and made sure his hands were on the steering wheel as well as mine. I didn't think for a second that it was dangerous because I trusted my dad with my whole life. He was the best racer Tree Hill had ever seen.

That was one of the last moments I remember with my dad. He treated me like his little princess and everyone thought I was going to grow up and become some drama queen, but my whole personality changed after he was gone. It was like I became reserved and headstrong. I wouldn't let other people tell me what to do or try to influence me. I wanted to be just like my daddy and race. Even though I'm a girl I know my dad would have trained me well...well, well enough to not skid off the road.

Sometimes I just wish my brother could teach me things..I mean I know how to drive. I just wish I could race, but like I said before there's no way in hell that's happening. I love my brother to death, but I just find it unfair how he has all these privileges and I don't. Well I do have one thing over him...mom. Our mother would be on my side no matter what. She trusts my judgment and that's why I never pushed her away.

My mind starts to slowly drift back to last night. I can't help but to get 'him' out of my head. I can assure you I have never felt this way before, but just the mere thought of him has got me all hot and bothered. The tan of his skin to the intensity of his stare. Something about him just makes me want to know more. Then I think about the incident after the race and all hopes and dreams of that ever coming true are washed away. With a brother like mine...let's just say it will never happen.

Right now, at this very moment I'm at the food court at the mall with none other than said boy, my brother, Jake James.

"So Hales how have you been?" He asked me as he took a swig of his drink. I smile at him, knowing he's trying to make an effort.

"I'm good Jake, but you know this doesn't have to be awkward." I informed. Every time Jake went away and then came back it was always awkward. There was so much time between visits now that we just didn't know what was going on with each other.

"Yea I know..I just hate the whole going away thing ya know." He smiled.

"Yea I know what you mean. It feels like forever since we hung out. So how's the girlfriend?" I asked bitterly. I know who the girlfriend is and I could careless about her.

"Hales.." He sighed. "What exactly has Peyton done to you that's gotten you so pissed?" Jakes asked.

Oh you mean besides be a bitch to me ever since you guys went to college. I didn't say that out loud trust me I wanted to, but for my brother's sake I didn't. Truth is Peyton was my friend last year when they were seniors but when they came back Christmas break she was like this total bitch that tried to keep me away from Jake. I'm actually kind of surprised she hasn't called him yet, bitching about how he should be with her right now.

"Haley?" He waved a hand in my face. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts and was about to answer him when like clock work, his cell phone rang.

"Damn it..." He went into his pocket and sighed when he saw who it was. "I have to take this. I'll be right back." He let off and I watched as he left the food court and out to the crowded walkway of the mall. I sighed. I felt really bad for my brother at times. I mean he has a girlfriend that's constantly on his ass and he can't even go out with me so we can catch up. This is one of the main reasons why I feel like our relationship is so strained. Having to constantly battle with her for time with him its like jumping into the lion's den..and trust me I have way better things to do.

I continue to pick at my fries until I hear a familiar shriek come from behind me. I turn to see none other than my best friend.

"Haley..Oh my god...I had no idea you were going to be here." Brooke smiled. I laughed at my best friend. She couldn't be more hilarious.

"Brooke..you did know I was going to be here. I told you when I called you."

"Yea..well I got bored. So I thought I'd come and bother you." She grinned.

"Did you come alone?" I asked looking behind her expecting to see Lucas on her tail.

"No I brought the boys..but they got lost. I think they went into some car store or basketball...I don't know." She rushed out waving her hand in the air.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't care. Lucas is finally back from Duke and now you can go and have your summer romance."

"Yea right..only if he wasn't having a summer bromance with my brother. I mean I get that they're friends..cuz well I did technically snag my brother's best friend, but still." Brooke huffed. I laughed at her antics, but really she should be happy that her brother is friends with her boyfriend. I wish it were that easy for me.

"So when am I going to meet this brother of yours?" I asked, at this point the suspension is killing me.

"Well actually hold on...Hello?" She said picking up her cell phone. "Yea I'm down at the food court...NO...Haley's here..yea ok..see you soon." She hung up her cell phone. "As a matter of fact you can meet him now. Luke just called me to see where I was and they're coming now."

Brooke and I started a conversation about starting college when the boys made their way to the table.

"Yay! Finally Hales this is my brother...Nate this is Hales!"Brooke introduced. I turned my head to be faced with the same deep blue eyes I encountered yesterday. Everything went blank all around me as I once again looked this handsome boy over. Great I thought to myself..not only does the boy hate my brother, but he's my best friend's brother. Could it get any worse?

"Nathan Scott..so I see we meet again." He stated and smiled at me. I blushed and took his extended hand.

"Wait you two know each other?" Lucas asked while Brooke nodded wanting to know the same thing.

"Uhh, yea..we kinda talked yesterday after the race." I revealed and Brooke hit me on the arm.

"And why didn't I hear about this?" She scolded.

"Brooke I didn't know he was your brother..."I started out but like always I get interrupted. She waved a hand at me.

"No..I don't care about that. What I mean is how come you didn't tell me you were hooking up with a boy last night?" Oh god how I wanted to die at that moment. Nathan almost spit out the water he had just drank and Lucas looked like he was about to burst from laughing so hard.

"Brooke! I wasn't hooking up with a boy..."

"No not a boy a man." Nathan cut in with a smirk plastered on his face. I glared at him playfully and then turned back to Brooke.

"I was at the water like I said I was going to be and hotshot over here came up to me and we talked...that's it." I explained.

"Sure I'll believe you for now." Brooke smirked, and then I noticed that the smirk that adorned her face matched her brother's oh so well.

"So Haley..." Nathan started but was trailed off when he saw Jake walk up to their table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jake asked calmly. Looking back from Lucas to Nathan.

"I'm sorry is there a rule saying we can't be here?" Nathan asked now standing as well. Lucas got up in between the boys before a fight broke out.

"Nate come on..this is not the place." Lucas tried to get him to back off. "Brooke we'll be at the arcade." Lucas said before dragging away his best friend. They went out into the walkway and stared back into the food court watching us.

"Hales you alright?" Jake asked me. I knew he thought Nathan was being a jerk to me, but he wasn't.

"I'm fine..Jake this is my best friend, Brooke...Brooke, my brother Jake." Jake smiled at Brooke.

"It's nice to meet you...Hales I'm sorry but I have to go, but I promise we'll catch up later." Jake kissed my cheek and left. I knew the reason..Peyton. The girl who is obviously jealous of any person who gets within two feet of my brother, but whatever, I don't have time for her.

"So you wanna catch up with my brother and Luke?" Brooke asked.

"Definitely." I grinned and we left out the exit. As we entered the arcade I saw Brooke head in Lucas' direction...and as much as I hate being the third wheel I went in search of Nathan. I found him over by the mini basketball hoops. I watched as he focused and made each one in without a problem. I cleared my throat and he turned.

"Hey..got rid of the boyfriend?" He asked and then went back to the game. Boyfriend? And then I remembered Jake kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay let me properly introduce myself. Nathan Scott I'm Haley James." I watched as he stopped mid way and turned to look back at me. His face was of complete disbelief and he dropped the ball.

"As in ..." He started but found he couldn't say it.

"Yes as in I'm his little sister."I proclaimed. "Is that a problem?" I asked hoping to god he wouldn't say so.

"No not at all. I kinda feel bad for you." He replied and went over to a racing game he sat down and motioned for me to take the one next to him. I sat and looked towards him before he started the game.

"Why would you feel bad for me?" I questioned defensively.

"Well you said yesterday that your brother was over-protective of you and I wouldn't want that." He answered putting in the right amount of coins into both of our machines.

"You actually listened to what I told you yesterday?" I asked surprised.

"Yea..why wouldn't I?" He smirked and pressed start. Completely forgetting to answer him and get into the game and from what I can tell so has he. I made sure double clutch when hitting the imaginary Nos and raced side by side with him.

"You know I never met a girl who actually knew to double clutch. I mean I always used to play with Brooke but she could never get the hang of it." Nathan stated in amazement.

"Well when you grow up around racing you pretty much learn these things." I replied. The game came to an end and I lost, total rip off if you ask me. We turned in the seats and continued to talk.

"So you race?" He asked, raising his brow.

"No..I wish I could though, but it would never happen."

"Why not?" He whispered. I locked on to his eyes and I couldn't help but to get lost in them. It was only the second time I've spoken to him and already he's got me hooked.

"My brother..Jake..he would never show me. He says it's too dangerous."

"Yea..I can see where he's coming from. I wouldn't want Brooke racing either. But you should at least know how to race."

"Yea.."I whispered back. We sat there talking the whole time until Brooke and Lucas joined in. I knew it was early to tell but I knew that we could all be great friends..and I could be even greater friends with Nathan.

…..

_1 week later_

Ugh...why can't I get this out of my head. I keep thinking back to when Nathan and I were talking. How he said although he agreed with Jake's opinion, that I should be able to a least know how to race. What did he mean by that? That I should ask Jake again? Or should I teach myself? I just couldn't stop the questions running haywire throughout my mind. I sighed and grabbed my bag I knew what I had to do. And if I wanted to be able to race then this was the only thing I could do.

I looked back at the road, wondering if I was making a mistake. I sighed and walked into the garage. The familiar black '67 Camaro with blue racing stripes coming into view. I looked around until I saw Nathan slide out from underneath the car. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey." He greeted me. Focus Haley, do what you came here to do.

"Hi Nathan. Um, I was sort of wondering about the whole racing thing."

"Yea...what about it?" He asked.

"I was thinking about what you said ..and you're right. I should be able to know how to race. So I was wondering what would it take for you to show me?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello lovelies...thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. Now FiFi4EvEr1007 asked a very good question and I thought I should answer here as well just in case anyone else was wondering. The question was how old is everyone. Basically I kept it simple. Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton are all 19 and are going to be starting up there sophomore year in college in the fall. Haley and Brooke are 18 and will start college in the fall. I hope this helps anyone. And the thank you FiFi4EvEr1007 for the awesome question. So here's the 3rd chapter...enjoy!

…

Damn Nathan Scott and his charming good looks. I swear if I weren't so pissed off right now and want to shove his pretty little face into a tree or something, I probably would just walk up to him and kiss him hard on the lips. But there is no way in hell that is happening. I guess you could say that the whole getting to know the sides of a person is like walking through a maze blind folded. You're never going to know what will happen. And you're never going to figure out Nathan Scott with his constant twists and curves. I swear the boy is as complicated as trying to get Excalibur out of stone. Then again I've only known him for two weeks. I guess Brooke was right...her brother is a mystery and know matter how much I think I get to know him, he still remains to be a puzzle to me.

Nathan Scott...I would like to call him a friend, but then again friends do you favors...right? No, Nathan Scott is more like an acquaintance. Sometimes he's really friendly and open...kinda like he was when we were at the arcade, but other times its like he's a whole other person. He becomes distant, as if he built a wall bigger than the Great Wall of China around him. I personally, find it alluring. I just can't figure him out and its just brings me in way deeper than I ever could imagine.

As for the whole being pissed off thing, I can thank Nathan Scott for that..for crushing all of my hopes and dreams.

"Haley...Hales, are you alright?" Brooke asked waving a hand in my face. I was completely brought out of my thoughts and I sighed as I looked around us. The cars all lined up waiting to be driven down the long dark roads that could be considered a track. I can hear the guys....and girls revving up their engines trying to show off what they have in store for the other drivers. I look toward the blue striped, black Camaro and the driver sitting on the edge of the hood with girls swarmed all around him and all I feel like doing is smashing his little pretty face in. Damn Nathan Scott.

"Hales?" Brooke repeated. She glanced towards my current focus and huffed. She crossed her arms and looked back to me. I tried to pretend that she didn't have and impact on me by keeping my eyes glued to her brother. But at the constant icy look I could imagine coming from her eyes I give up and turn my head.

"What the hell happened between you two? I swear it's like one day you guys are all over each other at the mall and then the next you're avoiding one another like the plague."

"Brooke..."

"No, don't_ 'Brooke' _me. I know something happened, so why don't you just come out with it."

"Brooke nothing happened alright, so can you stop with the third degree?" I brushed off. I knew that I was being childish considering the fact that I wouldn't even meet her eyes. She knew I was lying and I knew I was lying...it just didn't feel right. Keeping a secret from my best friend was not on the list of things to do, so I sighed and looked down.

"He said no." I looked up to her and she looked as if she were confused at first and then she frowned. She pulled me into a hug and tried to comfort me.

"I'm sorry he doesn't like you Hales." She whispered. Then it was my turn to be confused. What the hell was she talking about? God she's got this whole thing wrong.

"Brooke, he didn't say no to me because I asked him out." I laughed. She gave me a weird look and waved her hand at me to continue. "I asked him to teach me to race and he said no." I whispered looking back to said boy. I glanced back at Brooke and saw the same emotions from before replay on her face. She embraced me in a hug and whispered _'sorry'_. I looked back at her and she knew I wanted an explanation.

"Hales..I know how much you want to learn. And the only chance of you learning turned you down." She explained and then I saw it, like lightening, her face go from sad and to anger all in seconds.

"That son of bitch! I swear I'm going to kick his ass!"Brooke shrieked. She started moving towards Nathan, but I stopped her on time.

_Flashback_

"_I was thinking about what you said ..and you're right. I should be able to know how to race. So I was wondering what would it take for you to show me?" _

_I stood there waiting...I could taste the fresh blood on my bottom lip as it tore open. I knew it was a bad habit, to chew nervously at my lip, but it was one that I couldn't help. I watched closely as the smile that graced his face vanished. I felt my stomach drop and the anticipation of what he was going to say was killing me. I watched his every move. The way he sighed, cleaned the oil from his hands with his rag, and then move around the car to lean on the hood..like he always did. He motioned for me to come near him and I did. With each step I took I could feel my blood pressure rise. He took my hand and pulled me closer. My breath hitched in my throat when I began to think of the endless possibilities of what could happen. But like any cheesy TV movie..its not exactly what I was expecting._

"_Haley.."He broke off. As soon as he said my name I knew something was wrong. "Don't take this the wrong way but I'm sorry I can't and I won't teach you." He tried to read the look on my face, but I blocked the emotions from taking over me. I blocked the disappointment and I blocked the anger. I knew I shouldn't have been upset..I mean what exactly was I thinking. There was no way he would actually waste his time to teach someone his style of racing._

"_I uhh...I understand." I mumbled, avoiding any kind of eye contact. I removed my hand from his and took a few steps back. I heard him sigh and he tried to pulled me back but I pulled away. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry...I'll let you get back to your work." I motioned to the car and tried to smile but it only came out as a grimace._

"_Hales.." He called after me. I wanted so badly to call him out on what he told me at the arcade, but I let it go. So I waved and exited the garage hoping that I still had a chance to learn from somewhere._

_Flashback End_

"Brooke it's not that big a deal. I asked and he answered, nothing more to it." I tried to explain just to keep her calm. At that moment I knew once again that I could count on Brooke for anything. She had only been my best friend for such a short time and yet we were so close that I could actually consider her a sister. She knew me better than I knew myself.

"Hales..." She looked at me with sad eyes. I smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it Brookie...I can always go to someone else." And with that I walked off to my usually place down by the water, this way I wouldn't be seen by Jake...and to get away from it all.

….

_The next morning_

Brooke opened her eyes and looked around her room. She sighed as she remembered the events of last night. Haley..her best friend, she didn't know what to do. For the first time she couldn't come up with a solution. Brooke knew that Haley was hiding her true feelings about it all and only put up a front to get her to back off. But the truth was racing is Haley's dream and she knew for a fact that being rejected not only made her take two steps back, but also took a shot at her confidence.

Brooke tried to come up with an answer, replaying everything that took place the night before. Her eyes widened at the realization of her friend's words. She pushed the blankets off of her body and quickly moved down the stairs but the sight in front of her stopped her.

"Well well, if it isn't my lazy ass niece...about time you woke up!" The voiced laughed. Brooke turned and smiled at her uncle. He was dressed in his regular blue jeans and wife beater. He smiled at her and took a swig of his beer as he flipped the omelet that sat on the pan.

"Cooper...what the hell are you doing here?" She asked glancing at the clock that stood on the wall of the kitchen.

"If you must know I ran out of food at my place so I thought why not just walk across the street and cook myself some breakfast at my sister's house. Now I know where I went wrong though. I keep forgetting you and your knucklehead of a brother still live here." He smiled playfully.

"Awe, don't worry Coop we'll be gone by the end of the summer."She answered, fake pouting.

"Damn that sucks now who am I supposed to bother. With you and Nate gone I won't have anyone to blame for my lack of maturity."He laughed and Brooke couldn't help but to join.

"Coop you know damn well when it comes to being mature your best at it. I swear when the adult in you kicks in it's scary. I mean it's like having another parent."

"Oh why thank you Brookie." He grinned and went back to making his breakfast.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to find Nathan." Brooke was about to leave the room when Cooper stopped her.

"He's not that hard to find. It's only nine...which means his ass is still asleep. Just turn around and walk into his bedroom. I'm sure you will find him there."

"Thank you Coop..I'll do just that." Brooke smiled before turning and marching towards the closed door. She went to turn the handle, but turned back to Cooper when it wouldn't open. He just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Brooke turned back to the door with mischievous grin. She balled her hands and started to bang loudly on the door. She continued for a minute until she heard a loud thump on the ground. She laughed quietly and ran back to Cooper and sat opposite of him at the counter. They continued to laugh softly when they saw the door openly quickly and a grumpy Nathan walk out.

"What the hell? Who just banged on my door like it was a freaking drum set?" Nathan yelled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Brooke motioned to Cooper to stay quiet but as soon as she turned Cooper pointed to her and Nathan glared at her.

"What do you want Brooke?" Nathan asked rudely, upset that she ruined a perfectly good night of sleep. Brooke looked at him like he had a second head and kinked her brown while crossing her arms.

"Well now that you mention it...I am a little pissed off at you. So what better reason would I have?" She bit back.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You knocked on my door just for the hell of it!" Nathan shouted. Cooper stood back in his seat and watched the two, not even bothering to get involved. He took a swig a his beer and a bite out of his omelet and stood engrossed with the scene in front of him.

"NO! I banged on your door because you're an ass!"She retorted.

"I'm an ass? You're the one banging on my door!"

"Yea and you're the one who turned down Haley! How could you do that? You knew that's what she wanted more than anything! She told you that at the mall and you just turned her down."Brooke finished with a whisper. Nathan looked back at his sister speechless and sighed. He moved over to the table and took a seat.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, it just makes me a hypocrite." He answered looking away.

"Nate..what are you talking about?" Brooke replied looking for some kind of answer.

"Brooke you don't know how badly I wanted to say yes. I mean here's a girl whom I've only met a few weeks ago and I'm so attracted to her that it's not even funny. I mean I never get like this you know. Have these feelings for a girl, but with her I can be myself and she makes me laugh. But as soon as I started to think about it, all I could think about was Jake. I mean how would I feel if I found out you were getting racing lessons from him. I'd be pissed..I might even wanna kill the bastard. So I said no...because Jake already hates me and I really am getting tired of it all..adding Haley to the equation will just make it worse." He finished looking back to his sister.

Brooke loved when she could talk to her brother like this. To have all walls broken and truly show each other their true feelings about a certain subject or just being honest. She looked to her brother and sighed. She looked away and the she remembered earlier why she was going to talk to him.

"Nathan, I know it's hard...not being able to have what you want, but you're gonna have to do it anyway. You're gonna have to talk to Haley and tell her that you'll do it..."

"Brooke did you not just listen to what I said? I can't and I won't do it. It's as simple as that." He interrupted her.

"Okay fine..but if you don't she's going to get someone else."

"What?" Nathan asked now giving his sister his full attention.

"Nate..she's gonna find someone who **will** show her." Brooke answered and smirked when she saw her brother's face. Nathan's jaw clenched and his fists were balled. He got up from the table pushing back the chair and turned his back.

"Not if I can help it." He mumbled under his breath and shut his room door.

Brooke continued to smirk when she turned back to the table.

"What?"She asked when she saw Cooper looking at her.

"Oh nothing..I just love these sappy brother sister moments." He said wiping at a fake tear. Brooke laughed and walked back to her room.

….

"Hey Hales could you pass me the batter?"She asked me. I got up from my seat at the counter and passed my mother the pancake batter. She smiled at me and I embraced her in a much needed hug.

"Momma I missed you?" I whispered. Lydia laughed at her daughter and turned to look at her.

"Alright what's wrong Bub, you've been all mopey for days now...and you called me Momma. Spill the beans sweetheart."

"Nothing..I've just got a lot on my mind." I answered. I couldn't tell my mom what was really bothering me. She would never understand why I would want to race. She'd probably lock me away and make sure I never came out. Racing was a touchy subject in our family and Jake and I would never bring it up around our mom. I know that she knows what Jake is doing, but it's not like she could really stop him. Racing is in our blood and that's something no one will ever take away.

"Good morning Lydia..Haley." Peyton smiled, her lip tightening when she looked over at me.

"Why does she have to be here?" I whisper to my mom. She just patted my head and whispered_ 'be nice' _to me and turned to look at the bitch herself.

"Good morning Peyton, how did you sleep?" She asked her politely. I rolled my eyes. Who the fuck cares how she slept, I sure as hell don't. I know I'm being harsh but the girl seriously gets on my nerves. She actually has managed to sweet talk my mom into letting her stay with us for the summer. I mean doesn't she have a family. Can't she go and annoy them?

"I slept okay." She answered. Bitch you're sleeping on a king size mattress...be grateful.

"Well we wouldn't want to have it any other way now would we." I bit out and she was about to open her mouth to say something back when my phone beat her to it. I moved over to the table, picked it up, and answered.

"Hey Brooke...no why...what do you mean he wants to talk to me?...what no...ugh, fine I'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up my phone and looked back to my mother.

"I'm going over to Brooke's...I'll be home before dinner." I assured her and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. "Bye mom...blondie." I left and I could hear Peyton screech when a slammed the front door.

…

I glanced down at my watch and looked back up when I made it to the garage. I walked in and waved to Lucas who was currently fixing a car.

"Well if it isn't Miss Haley James..."

"Cooper what a surprise." I smiled.

"What brings you here to my dirty, smelly garage." He grinned. Only Cooper would joke about his garage...God forbid the day someone made a negative comment about it.

"Actually I'm looking for your nephew." He smirked at me and simply pointed over to the car at the end of the shop. I thanked him and made my way over to him, but stopped at the sight before me. Damn Nathan Scott and his gorgeous ass body. There stood the boy who occupied so many of my recent dreams, dressed in blue jeans that did wonders for his ass and a simple black wife beater. I continued my dazed out staring as a I watched him tighten the bolts on the tire he was currently squatting in front of. I looked on as the muscles of his arms flexed as he continued his work. My thoughts soon left to a whole new area as I watched him and when I felt myself lick my lips I knew I had to stop. I quickly looked away and tried to clear my thoughts and turned back to him. I cleared my throat and he looked back.

"Haley.."he stood up from his current position and leaned on the hood. "I'll do it."

"Excuse me?" I asked. I had to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. He looked back at me and smiled. God his smile.

"I will do it...I'll teach you how to race." He grinned. I squealed and ran up to him hugging him so tight. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back, laughing. Right then I took back whatever I said about Nathan Scott, but the mysterious part stood. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever know what's going on inside his head.

"But...on one condition." He revealed. I stepped back to look at him. Great a catch..just what I need. "No one finds out about this." I look up at him and held out my hand.

"Done!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, thanks so much for the awesome reviews! They keep me motivated! Okay, so I apologize for the long wait. I wanted to get this out way sooner, but like back in March my writing software got all messed up and decided not to work anymore. I was using Open Office, the one FF has out, but of course with my luck it doesn't work anymore on my laptop. So, thanks to my cousin Annie I'm using a 60 day trial until I go out and buy Microsoft Word. So hopefully now I will be able to update sooner now that I've got that sorted out. Enough of that…basically this chapter is information about the characters before we get to the good stuff. Enjoy…

"_Haley you can do this?" Nathan smiled as he held my shoulders. What the hell is he talking about? What can I do? I give him this look and he just laughs. I look around us and I see we are at the riverfront. What the hell are we doing here? Turning back I can see different cars surrounding us and then look to the side to see Nathan's car door open…right in front of the starting line. Oh god!_

"_What exactly do you mean 'I can do this'?" I stumbled out. I had a bad feeling about this._

"_Hales…you're too funny! Don't worry Nate she's only kidding!" Brooke intervened. Wait Brooke...I didn't see her there before._

"_Brooke, where did you come from?" I asked while scratching my brow. Okay now I'm really confused. What the hell is going on?_

"_Hey sis, you're going to do great!" Jake exclaimed hugging me. When the hell did he get here?_

"_Yea Hales you'll do fine!"Lucas agreed. Where the hell are all these people coming from?_

"_See ya on the other side, babe." Nathan smiled kissing me gently on the lips. At first I didn't know what was going on, but hey who cares when Nathan Scott is kissing you and man is he a good kisser. So screw whatever I was doing before. I quickly get into it and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him in closer. I do a happy dance in my head when he pulls me flush against his body and deepens the kiss, but then I remember one of the people standing with my friends…Jake. Pulling apart I wait for all hell to break loose only to be completely shocked that he's the one hollering and bumps Nathan's fist. Okay am I being punk'd?_

_Before I could say anything they pushed me in to Nathan's Camaro and backed away before shutting the door. I looked around the interior…hmm, this is really nice…oh wait focus Haley. Wait, what the hell am I supposed to be focusing on? I look ahead and see none other than Peyton. Glancing to the sides I see other cars line up…wait we're racing. Awesome…only one thing, I don't know how to race! Peyton takes off her skanky bra and waves it around in the air…now I remember why I hate this bitch so much. All the guys holler and honk their horns like a bunch of horny 13 year-olds that never seen a bra before. Oh please, I rolled my eyes and open the window, sticking my head out I yell, "okay enough of the peep show…do what you're supposed to do and get the hell out the way before I run your skanky ass over!"_

_Everyone stops what they're doing and suddenly turns to me. Okay maybe that wasn't a good idea, but that thought was shot to hell when Peyton put on her smug grin and all I wanted to do was wipe her face against the asphalt. She flicks her disgusting, peach bra into the air and I stomp on the gas pedal…oh yea I'm gone! Or so I thought! _

_I was coming to turn when all of a sudden I can't find the brake pedal to slow down. I start to panic and pull back the emergency brake. I sigh, but as the car continues to go at the same speed I try to unbuckle my seatbelt. I gaze up back at the windshield and see that Nathan's car is about to dive straight into the river. Going back to the seatbelt, I continue to push at it trying to get it to unbuckle. Forgetting about the seatbelt I look up to steer the car away but it's too late! The car plunges into the water!_

"Haley…Hales, are you alright?" Jake asked shaking me. I jolted up right and gasped for air. I looked around me and saw that I was in my room…it was just a dream. I look glance back up to Jake and I can see the worried expression written across his face.

"Hey you're okay. Did you have a nightmare or something?" He asked pushing away the hairs sticking to my face and at that point I noticed that I'm in a cold sweat. I nod my head quietly and he hands me a glass of water. What would I do without my brother? He's always taking care of me, times like this I can handle, but when it comes to people he doesn't trust I find myself pulling away. Then I can't help but replay my dream in my head and blush when I remember kissing Nathan…damn that was good. Why couldn't that part of my dream be real? That I could be able to go up to Nathan and just kiss him right in front of my brother without having to worry about if World War III is going to start. Then again I'm getting ahead of myself. I mean come on…I'm not even dating Nathan.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Jake questioned me once again. Okay I love you bro…but it's called privacy. Of course I don't say this…I love my brother I wouldn't want to get on his bad side right in the beginning of summer. So instead I just look up and stared into his chocolate brown eyes that match mine so well. I can clearly see the concern and I know with just this one look that concern is going to turn into frustration. He looked back to me and shook his head disbelievingly. He got up from his position on my bed and started to pace back and forth. I tried to stop him by reaching out my hand but he pulled back.

"Jake…" I sighed. He cut me off and stopped in his place.

"Hales, not this again! Haley I told you that it was dangerous! And you're bugging me about it?!"

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You don't have to! It's written all over your face! No…the answer is no!"

"The answer to what Jake? Maybe if you stopped coming up with little accusations and let me talk I would know what the hell you are talking about!"

"You know what I'm talking about! Racing!" Jake shook his head when he saw me bow my head down. "I knew it! You keep having these dreams…where you get into a car and something bad happens and yet you still want to race! What am I going to have to do you show you this is not for girls like you!" He yelled. Okay that was it!

"Girls like me?!"

"Yes girls like you! Haley you're so small…can you even reach the pedal?" He joked trying to lighten the situation knowing if he didn't back down then a serious fight would break out.

"Is this supposed to be funny? Just because I had a dream about racing doesn't mean I want to go do it!" Lies…seriously a bunch of lies, but Jake can't know that. Jake's features suddenly soften and he sighs and looks to me to explain.

"Do you seriously think that I would want to get involved with that?" Play it cool Haley.

"Honestly? Yea I do. Hales you've asked me since we were kids to teach you how to race. At first I knew it was because of dad, but look how he ended up…"

"Don't get dad into this!" I yell. Jake takes a step back and I look up. No one ever brings up my dad…ever. My dad was and still remains to be the best racer in Tree Hill, but if the rumors are true Nathan's going to change that. But I don't care what anyone says, my dad is…was the best racer in Tree Hill. He meant the world to me and to use him as a reason for explaining why racing was dangerous was not a good way to convince me.

"Hales, you can't live in denial forever. He died because of this and…"

"I said don't talk about him!" I yelled. I couldn't be here anymore. I had to leave. My skin was starting to boil and I knew if I were to stay I would black out any minute. Quickly getting to my feet I storm out of the room and try to make my way to the bathroom. I see Peyton in my way and I push her before running into the bathroom and kneeling down in front of the toilet, letting out the remains of yesterday's dinner.

"What's wrong with the drama queen?" Peyton asked sarcastically to Jake as he bounded out of the room and started to knock on the bathroom door.

"Not now Peyton." He mumbled before knocking on the door. "Haley, I'm sorry. Please come out! I should have never brought up dad. I'm sorry; please just come out of there."

I could hear the jumbled voices coming from outside of the door but I really couldn't pay attention as I released the contents from my stomach. I know this whole argument might seem childish, but when my dad gets involved it just takes everything to a whole new level. I wish I could forget that day…the day when my whole life was turned upside down.

I come out of my thoughts when I hear the banging continue again. I knew what Jake was going to say. Everyone always spews out the same bullshit about my dad's accident when they try to apologize. It's always the same thing. _He would have never seen it coming. It's not his fault. He was living a dangerous life_. Bullshit! My dad was living _**his **_life! He was doing something he loved and now…now I want to live mine. So instead of sticking around for the same old lecture I get up, brush my teeth, and open the door.

"Hal…"

"I'm going to Brooke's house!" I make my statement clear showing no room for argument. Jake's jaw tightens at my stubbornness.

"Fine, but I'm taking you over there." I nod my head and move to my room to get ready.

"This is not a house Haley! What the hell are we doing at Cooper's garage?" Jake bites out. The anger is clearly smothered all over his face. I laugh because I know exactly why he's so upset…Nathan is inside.

"I know that Jake."

"So why are we here?" He asks.

"Brooke's inside. Her boyfriend works here."

"Who? Scott?"He questioned. I give him a confused look then it dawned on me that Jake didn't know that Brooke was Nathan's sister. I guess in a way Nathan was keeping her safe but not exposing her to Jake. Because if Jake knew Brooke was Nathan's little sister he might not let me see her.

"No…Lucas."I get out of the car and blow him a kiss and laugh when he scrunches his face. I know he is still watching me. I walk into the garage and turn the corner so he can't see me. I peek to the side and see him look at the garage once more before taking off.

I feel someone behind me and jump when their hand makes contact with my hip. I look up to see the other arm resting on the door frame and the person looking out in the direction I was. Their head pops back in and my breath hitches when I see Nathan smile down to me.

"Well well, bringing big brother around. You're getting bold Hales." He laughs. Oh his laugh, his laugh was so amazing…well his genuine one was. I wasn't easy to get Nathan to smile but when he laughed his smile was …just amazing. It's not the famous Scott smirk he's always sporting…it's the real him. My eyes then move from his face to his hand, where it still remains on my hip. I blush slightly and I can see realization appear in Nathan's eyes when he clears his throat and removes his hand. I frown when he takes a few steps back.

"So umm, Brooke is waiting in Cooper's office, something about it having air condition." He stumbles out clearly uncomfortable. I just nodded my head and say thanks before moving into Cooper's office.

"Haha…wow my nephew is a babbling idiot!" Cooper laughs. Nathan turns back to him and moves back to his car.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan replies popping open the hood and checking the oil on his car.

"Awe and look Luke…he's so love struck he doesn't even notice that he checked the oil already." Cooper pointed out and laughed as Lucas joined in.

"Come on Nate…what's going on with you and Haley?" Lucas asked. Nathan sighed and closed the hood and rested on it.

"Nothing is going on." He brushed off. Lucas and Cooper looked to each other and shook their heads.

"Yea right…"Cooper mumbled. "I've known Haley for a year now and I've never seen her blush like that before. I mean she didn't even blush like that when I complimented her. That girl is as cautious as they come so whatever you've done to reel her in, must be big." Cooper explained. Nathan rolled his eyes at his uncle and looked to Lucas for back up.

"Hey, I'm with Cooper on this one. You've been all smiles when she's around and when ever she's mentioned. There is definitely something there, so don't try and deny it."Lucas proclaimed.

"She's Jake James sister." Nathan reminded them.

"So what? Hell she could be related to the biggest criminal out there and it wouldn't matter. What matters are you and Haley. Just because you don't get along with her brother doesn't mean she's going to stop being around you. I mean look at your mom and dad. I swear Nate I hated your dad and the bastard still married my sister." Cooper laughed.

"You're right." Nathan laughed, putting his hands up in surrender.

"You're damn right, I'm right!" Cooper exclaimed.

"What is Cooper right about now?" Brooke asked coming out of the office with Haley in tow. All of the guys quickly stopped laughing and went back to what they were doing mumbling a simple, "Nothing."

"Yea, sure I will believe you for now. Guys come on we're leaving." Brooke informed before grabbing Lucas and pulling him out of the garage.

"Brooke, where are you going with my workers?!" Cooper chuckled.

"Don't worry they'll be back!"

"This is why you made us leave work?" Nathan asks pointing to the ice cream shop.

"Uh duh…it's hot outside and we want ice cream." Brooke spoke as if it were obvious.

"Well couldn't you just take your car?"

"Yes, but that would mean having to pay for my own ice cream." She smiled. Nathan sighed and they walked in shop grabbing a table. Brooke told Nathan what she and Lucas wanted before sending him off. Seeing him laugh to himself I offered to help him.

"So what're you having?" He asked me. I looked to the menu but then remember there was no point in doing so since I always get the same thing.

"Chocolate." I smiled. He looked surprised and then nodded his head.

"I'm impressed…I thought you would go for something fruity…like Strawberry." He smiled.

"Why would I get Strawberry when I taste it all the time?" I laughed when he raised his brow. I simply licked my bottom lip and answered, "Lip gloss."

Nathan had to restrain himself from groaning when her tongue snaked out and ran against her lip…strawberries. That thought just made him want to try it for himself.

"What about you?" I asked. Nathan shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked back at her.

"Chocolate." He smirked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yea…anything chocolate."

"Chocolate? Well I'm just going to have to remember that." I mumbled. He was about to say something when we were interrupted.

Nathan ordered our ice cream and we went back to our table, where of course, Brooke and Lucas were making out. Nathan rolled his eyes and placed down their ice cream in front of them.

"What did I say about doing that in front of me?" He asked and thanked me when I handed him his Chocolate ice cream.

"Yea yea yea…ooo ice cream!" Brooke squealed.

"Why isn't your boyfriend buying you ice cream again?" Nathan looked back to Lucas. Lucas just grinned and took a huge bite of his ice cream.

"Because I wanted my big brother to buy it for me." Brooke smiled and blew a kiss to Nathan. I laughed when I saw he scrunched his face just like Jake did earlier. Their banter continued until Brooke and Lucas continued their earlier activities.

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Nathan. Although I've been around Brooke and I've never been around her when Lucas was there. He nodded and motioned if I wanted to step outside. When we were finally out the door he sighed.

"I'm guessing that was too much for you back there?" I laughed and he playfully glared at me. "What are your stories anyway? I mean Brooke explained to whole move to me but how did they end up together?"

Nathan just laughed thinking about the past few years. He turned back to Haley and smiled. "I don't know really. I mean it was weird at first because if you would have known them since we were kids it just wouldn't make sense. I mean I met Lucas in the 5th grade and Brooke was only in 4th so she still had that little girl mean streak going on for her. They were constantly at each other's throats all the time. I remember at school we weren't allowed to come without our uniform…"

"Uniform?" I asked

"Yea we went to the private school on the other side of Tree Hill."

"Oh right…Brooke told me about that."

"Yea, so being the evil little girl she was, she steals Lucas' uniform and hides it in some ditch we had in our back yard. Lucas freaked when he couldn't find it the next morning, apparently that was the only clean one he had. We heard him from all the way down the street." Nathan laughed and I couldn't help but to join him…that sounded like something Brooke would do.

"But when we went to middle school it's like their hormones kicked in full blast and one day I caught them making out on the living room couch."

"You weren't…like upset or anything?" I asked. For the first time since we met Nathan was letting me in. He was telling me about is life with his sister and his best friend and it felt great, because I knew on some level he trusts me.

"At first I was. I mean who wouldn't; he's my best friend and I kind of felt like he crossed a line because Brooke's my little sister. Then I started to see how happy he made Brooke and that worried feeling that was deep in my mind went away. I knew I could trust him with my sister, but I had one condition, that they weren't all lovey dovey in front of me…yet they still do it in front of me anyway." Nathan chuckled.

"What?" I asked when I saw Nathan look back at me.

"How did you and Brooke become best friends? I just don't see it."

"Well…I kinda bumped into her." I giggled blushing slightly.

"Kinda?"

"Well it was more like knocked her and myself down on our asses. It was horrible…there were books and papers flying everywhere."

"Brooke must have given you hell for it." Nathan laughed.

"Surprisingly no…she just brushed it off and we clicked instantly. She told me how after you guys moved she begged your mom to transfer schools so she didn't have to go to "hell" anymore. "

"Yea trust me that school was hell. It was basically filled with rich snobs. Every day was like a new episode to some day time drama on TV. I don't blame Brooke for transferring to the public school. There she could be herself without having to live up to others expectations.

"And you didn't live up to others expectations?" I teased. He glared before shaking his head.

"No, I did what I was best at…"

"Racing?"

"No…basketball."

"Really, you played basketball for your high school?"

"Yea…it's what I did when I couldn't race. Just take a ball and head down to the river court."

"My brother plays basketball." I informed, but with the look that graced his features I know that was probably not a good move.

"Yea…I know." He deadpanned and kept walking back to the shop. We kept walking in silence. Nathan probably didn't feel like talking anymore and as for me I couldn't stop replaying his words. _'Yea…I know.' _

How does he know Jake played in high school? Tree Hill's biggest rivalry team was the…private academy on the other side. Oh god! It can't be…

I was brought out of my thoughts when he suddenly spoke up.

"So are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Yes…I'm so excited! Where are we going to meet up? What car are we going use? Oh and what are you going to teach me first?"

"Hey, slow down, breathe, okay good. Well I was thinking we could start Friday."

"Isn't Friday the race?"

"Yes, but I don't work Friday. Then we can practice the whole weekend." He explained. Just the idea of spending time with him had me all giddy.

"Okay sure."

What the hell was I thinking?

"Why are we going to your car?" I asked slightly panicked.

"What else are we going to use?" Nathan laughed.

"I'm sure Cooper has something." I suggest. Nathan just simply shakes his head and motions to his car. His beautiful, beautiful car and the only thing that pops into my mind are the dreams I've been having. I want to learn, but not in Nathan's car. The last thing I want is to wreck his car. Nathan loves his car…why is he making me do this.

"Come on." He takes my hand and drags me to his car. "Don't worry about the car…I can always fix it." He reminds me. Then visions of Nathan in his jeans and tight wife beater comes back to mind and I lick my lips unconsciously. He opens the door and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Hales, it's going to be fine." He smiles at me and motions for me to get in the car. I get in hesitantly and close the door and wait for him to get in the passenger side. He hands me the keys and I put them in the ignition. The loud roar of the engine comes on. And so it begins.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means so much! However, I've noticed that the amount of feedback I got for this has dropped severely. I hope I didn't lose anyone's interest. I'm not so sure how I'm doing and the reviews really do help me know what you like or don't like. Please review, it helps me update faster. As for those who reviewed thanks so much! I really hope you like this chapter! I practically wrote it at 3 in the morning and I really liked it so I hope you will too! Please review, I really want to know what you think of this particular chapter! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, Twilight, Role Models, or any of its characters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Okay pullover here." Nathan instructed. I simply pulled over to the grass near the river court. I turned off the car and turn in my seat to look at Nathan. God, this was boring.

"Nathan is this helping? I mean what the hell am I going to learn from just driving around?" I asked motioning to the road. I see him chuckle and I look at him bewildered. "Is this some kind of joke?" I move to get out of the car. God, I knew this was too good to be true. Of course when I get this close to racing it's all just a joke. And here I thought this was the real deal. If I would have known early that Nathan was going to have me driving regularly around town like I did every day, I wouldn't have felt bad for driving his car. At this point I was out of the car and walking away from the court making my way home. Nathan got out of the car and chased after me. Catching up to me he grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked up to his eyes frustrated and he laughed.

"Hales, relax. That was just me making sure you can drive a stick." He smirked at the hidden meaning and I blush a deep red. "Now that I'm sure we can start. Now get your cute ass back in my car." He laughed and pulled me towards the passenger side. He opened the door for me and I got back in. I lay my head on the headrest behind me and sighed. Was he just flirting with me? God, I must be clueless.

I snapped out of my thoughts as he closed his door shut. He turned the key and the roar of the engine sounded around the quiet surroundings. He quickly shifted into first gear and pulled out of the park area. I watched intently as his calloused hand gripped the gear shift and quickly went into 2nd and 3rd gear. The car was speeding down the straight narrowed road and Nathan swiftly went into 4th gear. The car was now going about 90 mph and I started to grip on to the armrest. I look back to Nathan and he's staring and in total concentration as he puts more weight on to his right foot pushing the gas pedal further. I look back to the speedometer and see that it is now at 135mph. Okay what the hell is he doing?

"Nathan…Nathan?!" I yell over the loud engine. I know he can hear me because I can see his smug ass smirk play out over his face. Damn it Nathan!

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing?!" He simply turns his head and grins at me like it's no big deal. "Oh my God, keep your eyes on the road!" I shout pointing out the windshield and his laughter is so loud it can be heard over the engine. "This is not funny Nathan, slow down!" No he just keeps laughing and then begins to shake his head.

"You wanted to learn how to race right?" He suddenly speaks. I look over to him and answer.

"Yea, but I also want to live long enough for you to actually teach me." I replied.

"Okay so start taking notes," He laughs as I stare at him, confusion written all over my face. "I'm teaching you."

"Really and how is that you're not even saying anything?" I smirked, assuming I cornered him. Guess not.

"Well if you would have let me talk before you freaked out we could have started." He grins. Okay he wins.

"Okay I'm sorry. Now why are you speeding down this road in the middle of the day, when the cops can easily see you?" I stated as I relaxed waiting for his explanation.

"Well I thought about actually explaining the basics to you and having you do them but that just seemed really boring and I'm not really good with words. So, instead I thought I'd show you first."

"In daylight, when we could get caught?!" Okay now I know I want to learn how to race and what not, but I didn't expect Nathan to actually race down the river in the middle of the day. If we get caught, not only will both are asses be fried for all of the traffic violations Nathan is committing, but my mom will literally have a heart attack.

"Hales, racing is dangerous, period, it doesn't matter what time of day you're doing it. For some people they're only in it for the money. To others it's just a reason so they can speed. Me, well for me it's a total adrenaline rush. Once I get behind the wheel and I have the car cranked up to at least 100mph I know it's over. I let my entire body get into it, mind, body and soul. I give it my all and it has my total focus on it. Racing…it's addicting Haley. Once you've done it, it's hard to stop." Nathan explained. He looked back at me and that's when I noticed the car has slowed and come to a complete stop.

I turn back to him and frown. Nathan tries to look in my eyes for the answer for my sudden mood change, but I look away. He goes to speak but I cut him off.

"What do you mean _'hard to stop'_?"

I see him sigh and then he turns back toward me. "Like I said, it's a total adrenaline rush for me, and once you feel that and all of the affects it has on you it's like trying to get a drug addict to quit."

"So is it yours?" I ask and I'm kind of afraid to hear his answer.

"Is it my what? " He asks confusion evident in his voice.

"Is racing your drug?"

He chuckles and I'm confused when it turns bitter and he has this disbelieving look in his eyes. He shakes his head. And I wait for him to explain.

"You know I tell myself everyday that it's not, that I can stop whenever I feel like it, that I'm only doing it for fun. Then I step into the Coop's garage and the atmosphere alone reels me in and I can't get enough of it."

He pauses and I know he's considering in his head what exactly he wants to tell me next. What he just told me alone has me officially speechless. I knew at some level racing must take a lot of commitment and love for it to be so important to a person, but to actually see it through a person's eyes who so clearly loves it is so captivating. And I knew at that moment that this is what my father must have thought. He was always judged for his opinions and beliefs of what the true meaning of racing is, but now in some way I know what he means. Just looking at the dazed out expression on Nathan's face as he explains to me what he truly feels is more than enough to understand what this all means to him.

"I just…I feel like without racing it's not worth it anymore." He reveals and my eyes widen in fear as he gives me a confused stare.

"You feel like _**life**_ isn't worth it anymore?" That's when I see his smile break across his face.

"No not life…_**driving**_." He explains then his grin widens when I sigh in relief.

"Okay good." I smile. "You know you never really answered my question."

"Right the whole racing is my drug thing, I guess you could say that, but then it just sounds like a line from _'Twilight'_." He proclaimed, scrunching his nose. I giggled at that. He was so cute when he did that. Well he was cute period.

"'_Twilight'_, really? You've seen _'Twilight'_?" I asked my giggling turning into full out laughing.

"I'm sorry are you forgetting who my sister is? She had to lie to me just to get me to go the theater. She told me we were going to see _'Role Models'_." He deadpanned. I couldn't contain my laughter, he did have a point.

"Okay so the whole drug line did kind of sound like it came out of the movie, but you have to admit that line is totally what had your heart racing."

"Yes, cuz every guy's heart starts to race when some dude makes some cheesy speech to a girl." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Hey! That was not cheesy. It was romantic and any guy could learn a few things from Edward Cullen. He's a gentleman and knows exactly what to say to get to a girl's heart." I smiled. Come on what girl wouldn't defend Edward Cullen.

"You call that romantic?"Nathan scoffed.

"Uh yea, what girl wouldn't?" I retorted.

"Okay so if I came up to you like this," Nathan started shifting in his seat to move closer to me. "And get this close," He was barely a few inches away from me now and are faces were so close that if I moved slightly are lips would crashed together. "And I looked at you like this." His voiced dropped to a mere whisper and I waited in anticipation for what he would do next. His deep blue eyes locked on with my eyes and his eyes were fixed on me. "And I told you that I couldn't get enough of you to the point where it's just plain addicting to me, that all I do is think about you, the way you bite your lip when you're nervous…kind of like now. Or the way you look away so no one can read what you're thinking. Or that every time you tug on your lip like right now…all I do is want to kiss you until my lungs give out." My breath hitched in my throat when he moved even closer and our lips were just breath away from each other. "And tell you, you are like a drug to me…" He whispered and slowly his lips moved over mine. His hand made contact with my cheek as he caressed it and I leaned in moving my lips at just the same pace as his. He shifted closer to me and his lips pressed harder against mine. I couldn't help to let out a soft moan as he traced the seam of my lips with his tongue begging for entrance. I gladly complied with his wishes and gasped at the contact. His smooth tongue ran over mine and we slowly started to battle for dominance. We kissed frantically and I couldn't pry my lips away from his. The intensity of it all was going to my head and I found that I had no control over my next move. I kissed Nathan with all that I held within me and roughly pushed him back into his seat following him and throwing my leg over his lap so I completely straddled him. He seemed taken aback by my boldness, hell, so was I, but my thoughts were currently in a deep, deep haze and in no way did I want this to end.

At first I thought I was just dreaming, but when I realized it was far from a dream I smiled, my smile widened when I felt him push the chair back with the handle. Then the little voice in the back of my mind started up. _You're making a huge mistake. This isn't right. What if Jake sees you?_ I quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and focus solely on Nathan. We kissed heatedly for long minutes before I started to feel air becoming an issue. I pulled away but moaned when Nathan didn't remove his lips from me and simply moved down to my jaw. He started to make a trail down my neck to my collar bone and then back up my neck, stopping at my pulse point. I shivered as his hands slowly made their way underneath my shirt and resting on my hips, as he drew small circles there. My hands moved to keep him in place as his tongue swept over the skin of my neck and he began to suck feverishly on my pulse point. I knew he would leave some serious damage to my neck as I felt his teeth slightly bite into my skin. His hands started to wander over my thighs and ass, as I lifted his lips to mine and crashed them together for an earth-shattering kiss.

We were completely lost in what we were doing that when the sounds of a cell phone ringing startled us, we tore apart. Still in our hazy state of minds we looked deeply at each other, the ringing slowly brings us back to reality. I move to my pocket and take out my cell phone, quickly answering it.

"Umm hello," I breathe out, still trying to get my breathing under control.

"Hey, sis, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out before you know…" He trailed off. I hesitantly look back at Nathan and his eyes are intently watching over me as I bite down on my lip. Jake was talking about the race and our mom must have been in hearing distance in order for him not to say it out loud.

"Uh, yea sure, I'll be home in a few." I answered coolly trying to push the nagging thoughts to the back of my mind once again. Here I am talking to my brother while I'm sitting on top of his enemy's lap, in the front of his car, practically about to have sex with him. God I'm such an idiot. I hang up my phone and awkwardly move my leg back over Nathan's lap and settle myself back into the passenger side seat.

Silence…that is all there was in the car. Nathan finally broke out of his haze and turned to look at me. A slight blush came across his face and then he silently cursed to himself. I giggled to myself and felt the blush rise in my cheeks.

"Umm, I have to get home…that was Jake." I saw Nathan tense and all I wanted to do was crawl up into a little ball and die. He silently nodded his head and turned the key to start up the car and pulled on to the road making his way back to Cooper's garage. The car ride was dead silent. God, I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

When we finally arrived at Cooper's we said our goodbyes weakly and went our separate ways. I don't know about Nathan, but my mind continued to travel back to what just took place. I now have a whole new reason to love the wonders of _'Twilight'_.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm such an idiot!" Nathan yelled slamming the hood closed. Lucas and Cooper looked up from what they were doing and blankly stared at Nathan. Nathan glanced at them and leaned against the hood of the car, roughly shoving his hands threw his dark raven hair and over his face. He inhaled then exhaled sighing.

"You've just figured that out? Wow, Nate I thought you were smarter than that." Cooper joked trying to reduce the tension coming from Nathan.

"Coop…now is really not the time." Nathan mumbled his head still in his hands.

"Alright what's wrong?" Cooper asked throwing his rag into the back seat of the car he was working on, giving his full attention to his nephew. Lucas turned off the car he was at and did the same.

"Yea, Nate, something's up. I mean you come in here all quiet without saying hello and go straight to work…when you don't work today." Lucas added looking to his best friend.

Nathan just sighed and ran his hand through his hair again, facing his uncle and best friend.

"I did something really stupid."

"Oh come on, it can't be as bad as the time we stole that school bus." Lucas laughed but it died when he saw Nathan shake his head. "Worse?"

"Much worse," Nathan answered.

"What the hell did you do Nathan?" Cooper asked.

"I kissed Haley," He whispered. Nathan's head snapped up when all he heard was laughter.

"Haha, that's a good one Nate." Lucas laughed along with Cooper.

"I'm serious," He declared. And nodded his head when all he received were wide eyes and silence. "Yea, that's what I thought afterwards." They all fell into silence waiting for someone to speak up.

"So you kissed her, that's nothing. It was just a peck right? How bad could it be?" Lucas stumbled out and his face crossed with confusion when Nathan shook his head.

"Nathan…what did you do?" Cooper asked hesitantly, taking in his nephew's body language.

"Okay so maybe I kissed her more than once."

"Nathan…"

"Okay so maybe I kissed her not only on the lips."

"What? Nathan…"

"God, I made out with her!" Nathan yelled and his head fell right back into his hands.

"You made out with your sister's best friend?" Cooper laughed. "Wow, weren't you supposed to teach Haley a few pointers?"

"Yea, Nate, not shove your tongue down her throat." Lucas added. Nathan looked at them disbelievingly and shook his head.

"You do know what you two are saying right? You're totally contradicting yourselves. You were practically telling me to marry Haley, the last time she was here with Brooke, and now you're scolding me for kissing her." Nathan pointed out.

"Okay, my nephew has a point, but then again I never said to kiss her the first time you were completely alone with her." Cooper retorted. Lucas laughed as Nathan groaned and glared at the two.

"What am I supposed to do? I mean I didn't know what I was doing. I was just caught up in the moment, we both were."

"No, it's never really that simple. A kiss always means something even if it was in the heat of the moment. You said you made out with her…so that means she didn't exactly push you away. Maybe you should just tell her how you feel." Cooper suggested.

"And how exactly do you know I have feelings for this girl." Nathan glanced at Cooper. Cooper just grinned and shook his head.

"It's hard not to notice Nathan. I mean you practically ambushed the girl with your lips early today, so how exactly do you explain that? Lust? I think not nephew."

"So how do I tell her?"

"Nathan you basically had any girl you ever wanted…how is this so hard for you?" Lucas asked. Nathan thought about it and his best friend was right. Ever since they were in high school and he made the varsity team girls practically threw themselves at him. He could have any girl and they were all lined up waiting. Comparing Haley to those girls didn't exactly sit well with him.

"She's not just some girl…she's different." Nathan whispered.

"You're damn right she's different. Haley can be the sweetest girl out there, but once you get on her bad side, she'll call you out on your BS. That girl is tough." Cooper added.

"I know that, I just I don't know what to do. I never had these feelings for a girl before and I'm sure that if her cell phone didn't ring back in the car, I wouldn't have been able to stop." Nathan sighed.

"Nate…just tell her tonight, at the race." Lucas suggested. Nathan contemplated what Lucas and Cooper told him and he knew they were right. Now all he has to do is find Haley in the crowd tonight and he knows exactly where she's going to be.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

I pulled up in our driveway and noticed Jake wasn't home. So much for hanging out, I simply get out of the car and make my way inside the house and up to my room when I notice my mom isn't home either. Finally inside my room I gather the things I'm going to wear tonight and go into the bathroom to take a shower.

As I walk back into my room, fully dressed, I go to my mirror to start on my hair. Looking up the first thing my eyes land on is the huge reddish purplish hickey on my neck. My eyes widen at the size and my blush rises when I start to think of Nathan. I run my fingers over it and can still feel the light bite mark.

"Whoa, where'd you get that thing from?" A voice brought me back to reality. I immediately turned to the entrance of my room and my eyes narrow at the person.

"Do you knock?" I bit out.

"Why would I when the door is open?" Peyton questioned back motioning to the door. I simply roll my eyes at her and look back at the mirror to try and hide the hickey with my hair.

"You know, I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Hales." Peyton smirked.

"I don't and don't call me Hales." I deadpanned. Why is she still in my room?

"Really? Well I'd be careful if I were you?" She answered completely ignoring my comment about my nickname.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spoke calmly; I could feel my anger start to rise.

"Well you never know what STD you can catch from sleeping with random guys." And that was it, my temper snapped and twisted around to meet her head on. How dare she accuse me of sleeping with guys I don't know?!

"You would know wouldn't you? Considering you can't keep your hands to yourself and your tongue from shoving down some poor innocent guy's mouth." I yelled.

"I told you! You saw NOTHING that night! Whatever you think you saw you were wrong!" Peyton shouted.

"Really? Fine then I'll be sure to ask Jake about what I saw." I smirked and when I saw her face fall I knew I must have went too far.

"Why are you doing this?" She sniffled trying to stop her tears. I glared.

"You did this to yourself…I'm just the person who saw you." I whispered before moving around her and exiting the room. Once out of the house I opened up my car door and drove down the road. I need to talk to Brooke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Okay so I'll just go up to him and tell him how I feel. That doesn't sound stupid does it?" I asked looking back at Brooke. We were now at the riverfront perched on top of Lucas' 1970 Buick. I wonder what's so special about having old racing cars between these boys. Anyway, we had just got here and I had finished telling Brooke everything that happened back at her house. Surprisingly she wasn't shocked at all and only yelled, _'it was about damn time!' _Then again she is Brooke Scott.

"Hales, relax. It doesn't sound stupid and trust me Nathan will confess his feelings too. And then by the end of the night you two will be having sex in the backseat of his car." She smirked.

"Brooke!"

"What? I'm just saying Hales. I mean don't you think that's what could have happened early if it weren't for Jake interrupting?" Brooke asked. She did have a point, but would it really have gotten that far?

"Just tell him Hales."

"What about Jake?"

"Who cares?" She scoffed and flicked her hair back.

"I do…he's my brother."

"Haley he can't control you forever."

Brooke was right…she's always right. Although I love Jake, I have to start doing things I want to. He's not my keeper; I shouldn't have to run everything by him. And if I want to be with Nathan then that's none of his business.

"You're right!" I exclaimed and jumped off the hood of the car.

"Hales where are you going?" Brooke asked in a scared voice.

"To find Nathan." I answered not looking back when she yelled for me not to. Why did she sound so scared. I made my way through the crowd, knowing Jake has yet to arrive, my eyes landed on Nathan as he sat on the hood of his car with girls and other racers surrounding him. I finally made it in front of him, but the warm look I was expecting from him wasn't there.

"Hey Nathan," I greeted. Everyone that stood near him turned to look at me, all giving me expectant looks.

"Haley? What are you doing here? Big Brother finally let you off your leash?" He laughed and everyone around him laughed out in hysterics. I stared blankly at him…what the hell was that?

"Are you just going to stand there? I mean it's almost time for Jake to get here, shouldn't you be at home or hiding somewhere?" He laughed again. Why is he doing this? I've never seen this side of Nathan before.

"How about you go back to where you came from and stick to your side like your brother does, that way we have no problems." He suggested with his smug smirk in place. I glared at him and could see the others still laughing. I shook my head at him and spoke softly.

"Don't ever speak to me again." I whispered and turned my head and walked back to the water, willing my tears to stay at bay.

Nathan looked on with sadness in his eyes. He didn't mean to be so cruel, but he had to keep up his façade around everyone else. Once the race was over he would go and look for Haley and explain and confess his feelings for her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Alright everyone it's a two G buy in. Winner takes all!" A boy named Tim announced. At his time I could see Jake had arrived and he and all the others handed Tim their own two thousand dollar buy in. Everyone lined up and this time Peyton started off the race. I didn't pay any mind to the eyes I could feel burning a hole at my back. I knew Nathan had been trying to make eye contact with me, but I couldn't look…it hurt too much. The cars took off and the rest was a blur.

Nathan was side by side with Jake and the two sped by the river court. Jake tried to ram into Nathan but Nathan slowed down, making Jake swerve to the side. Jake stood in front of Nathan's car making sure to keep him behind. Jake was in the lead and made the quick turn making sure to drift off so he wouldn't slow down. Nathan hit the steering wheel as his car slowed. _'What the hell was that? How could I miss that?'_ Nathan thought as he was still behind Jake. Nathan looked to the side and picked up speed, driving off the road and on to the grass. They were now neck and neck once again, but the grass was starting to run out and was about to lead right into the river. Quickly moving back on to the road, Jake smirked when he was once again in front of Nathan. It was over, going into the last turn Jake was too confident and missed the road skidding to the grass. Nathan took this as his opportunity to speed up and get in front of Jake. Jake tried to slam on the gas pedal as they approached the finish line. Nathan hit the gas pedal harder and made it across first by mere inches.

The two got out of their cars and everyone was cheering and hollering. Tim feigned bowed to Nathan and handed him the money. Nathan high-fived a few people and Brooke and I looked on without moving from our spots. I smiled softly when I saw how happy Nathan was, but that all changed when a skinny red head moved through the crowd and launched herself at Nathan. Wrapping herself around him and kissing him deeply. My heart sank at the scene and I heard Brooke curse under her breath.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

Nathan was too caught up in the victory to notice someone throw themselves at him and before he knew what was happening her mouth was on his. Pushing her back slightly his eyes widened when the girl came into his view.

"Rachel?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello lovelies! Thanks SO much for the really amazing reviews. I know, I know, you all don't like what happened in the last chapter, neither do I, but it had to happen. All the feedback I received was really awesome and I got motivated to write this a day later. The stuff in italics is a flashback. As for the Points of views in this story, they're basically everywhere. I'm trying really hard to keep Haley's POV, but that sometimes gets a little messy when I'm trying to explain what the other characters are doing. So hopefully I didn't mess that up. I can't wait to read feedback for this chapter, because I really can't wait to write the next chapter. So please review! Enjoy…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_Daddy, where are you going?" I asked. Why is my daddy leaving? Oh wait, now I know. I see my daddy walk over to the front door where my mommy is. Why is she crying? My daddy goes and wipes her tears away. I feel Jake come behind me and we both stand silently watching our parents interact. My daddy pulls our mom into a big hug and whispers things in her ear. She keeps nodding, but Jake and I can't understand why she's so upset. Then again this only happens when it's one of those nights. I see my daddy give mommy a kiss and he opens the door to leave. We follow him out to his Mustang. He opens the door and leans down to Jake._

"_Alright son, you know the drill, you're in charge. Watch over your mom…and take care of my little girl. I love you son." He whispered and hugged Jake. He released Jake and he ran back inside with our mom. He kneeled down so he was at the perfect eye level with me._

"_Hey, don't cry," he whispered and wiped the tears away. At that point I noticed I was crying. I launched myself at my daddy, wrapping my arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. I heard him sigh and lift me up and sit me on top of the Mustang._

"_Hey, little girl you listen to me…there is no need to cry. I'll be okay, I promise." He smiled. I nodded my head and willed myself to stop crying. I looked up to him and backed down to the car._

"_Daddy, will you teach me?" I asked smiling now motioning to the car. Another smile graced his face and he shook his head. I frowned and he lifted my chin with his finger._

"_Bub, you don't need anyone to teach you."_

"_But…"_

"_No, no buts. You see this car; this car is going to be yours one day. And on that day you're going to started it up and everything you ever need to know about racing will come to you."_

"_Daddy, that's a lie."_

"_No, it's not. Baby girl, you've got it in your blood. Did you think someone taught me?" I nodded my head and he shook his. "Nope, not one person, I taught myself to drive and after a few speeding tickets I knew what I was meant do. Racing…it's in your blood, trust me, Bub. I need to go; I love you, my little Haley." He hugged me tight and kissed me on the forehead._

"_I love you too, daddy."_

I quickly shook my head from my thoughts. Ever since that night I've been trying to figure out what he meant, _it's in your blood. _Well, Jake raced and he was damn good at it too, but he just didn't put enough effort into it. He only did it for the money and well, the rush. My mom didn't even go near a car anymore, so it can't be that.

I wiped the tear that came rolling down my cheek. God, why is this so hard? I can't even think about my dad without crying. All I do is think about that night and the things he said to me. I think the one thing I actually saw true about the whole thing was that the Mustang was mine. Yes the beauty herself, the orange and black Mustang Jake races. It's my car, but ever since the whole ordeal, I couldn't find enough strength in me to actually step foot into that car. I can't exactly remember when it was the first time I did though. I was probably around a day old when my dad took me out, in a car seat of course. What I remember most about the car was what the colors stood for. I thought it had something to do with Halloween, but it was nowhere near it. It was so beautiful.

"Hey, Hales…you going somewhere?" Jake asked coming into my room. I looked back and quickly turned again, remembering my neck. Okay Jake really doesn't need to see that. Hell, I don't even want to see it. So I moved away from him and my mirror. Moving to my bed I started to put on my black Converse and tied them before going to my nightstand and picking up my keys.

"Uh yea, work." I mumbled out.

"You work?" He asked surprised. I rolled my eyes; really, do I really look like some fragile little girl?

"Yes, why is it such a shock?" I bit out. He stepped back and lifted his hands in surrender.

"It's just doesn't make sense. With the money dad left, we're pretty much set for life."

"Well I don't like living off my trust fund. That's for college…"

"Where do you work?" I froze…think Haley.

"Nowhere important…listen sorry to cut this short but I need the keys."

"What keys?"

"My car keys…you know the Mustang." I asked glancing back. The puzzled look on his face was golden. Of course he should be confused. He took the keys out of his pocket and hesitantly passed them to me.

"Are you sure? Hales, you haven't been in that car for years. Why the sudden change?" I looked back at Jake and could tell he was clearly worried. I sighed and continued to keep my head the opposite direction.

"I've…I've just been thinking about dad lately…and maybe if I do this, it will help."

"With what…closure?"

"I…I don't know, but it's worth a try." I whispered. He moved closer to me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful…okay?"

I nodded my head and quickly turned and kissed his cheek and ran out of the room and out the front door. I stopped dead in my tracks when the black and orange Mustang came into my sight. Oh God, what was I thinking? I can't do this. I moved closer and walked to the front of the car. I slowly dragged my fingers across the outline of the car and stood right at the door. I unlocked it and got in. I felt weird…especially to be in the driver's seat. I moved the key to the ignition. I jumped when the engine sounded. Putting the car into gear I left the drive way and drove to the river court.

I can't believe I made it this far. I didn't actually think I could drive this car without crying, but instead of tears and sadness, I felt happy…excited even. This was the car my dad use to race. Just that thought had me itching to go 200 mph. So I did…I put the car in 4th gear and slammed my foot on to the gas pedal. Okay dad…I trust you.

With that I sped down the narrow road, my total concentration on the twists and curves of the road. The turn…the one from my dream and the one I knew I wouldn't be able to turn at this speed.

"_It's in your blood…"_

Focusing all of the pain I felt and all the sadness and anger, I hit the brake, shifted the gear, and turned the steering wheel. I felt as though I was moving in slow motion. My dad, always use to tell me, if you can drive, you can race. Well now I was doing it and he was right. I didn't need anyone to teach me what I already knew. Racing was all about timing and precision and knowing when to turn, speed up, or slow down. It was like driving…only at a much higher speed…much higher. It took focus and heart to master. I knew I could do it…and I didn't need anyone to teach me that.

Stopping at the end of the road, I looked back and then smiled. My heart was racing and I felt the rush. I smirked and raced off again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Get up!" Brooke yelled pulling the sheets off the bed. Nathan groaned and put his pillow over his head. "Oh no no , you don't get the luxury of a pillow." She snapped before yanking it away from him.

"Brooke…."Nathan whined and clamped his hands over his ears.

"Oh am I sorry! Am I being too LOUD?" She shouted and smirked when he only clamped down on them harder. He lifted his head to her and pouted.

"Could you please be quiet?"

"Why, did you have too much to drink last night?" Brooke asked sarcastically. Nathan groaned in response, he didn't even want to think about last night. After leaving the race he followed everyone to the after party and practically had to hide from Rachel and he couldn't find Haley…so he drank himself away.

"Well, good, I'm glad you feel like crap! You deserve it after what you did to Haley."

Nathan snapped up and his face fell as he looked to Brooke.

"I was only keeping up appearances…what would people think if they saw me talking to Jake James' sister? The first thing that would be suspected was that we were together and that couldn't happen because everyone knows Jake and I don't get along."

"So you treat her like shit in front of everyone? Newsflash Nathan, NO ONE there knows she's Jake's sister. You could've talked to her and no one would care."

"And what was that shit with Rachel? What the fuck was she doing here?"

"Nothing is up with her; I broke up with her back at Duke. I had no idea she was just going to pop up out nowhere."

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asked, Nathan looked down and made no move to reply.

She shook her head and left the room. Nathan sighed and got up from bed. He felt like crap not only because he was hung over, but because he knew Brooke was right. Walking to the bathroom he showered and got dress. On his way out he was stopped by Brooke.

"Where are you going?"

"Cooper's…" He answered.

"Okay, wait for me…" Nathan sighed and walked to his car and sat waiting for Brooke to come out.

"Why are you coming with me again?"

"Cuz Lucas is there…and why are you going? You don't work today." Nathan shook his head he really didn't feel like getting into an argument with Brooke right now. So he just looked away and drove to the shop.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When they finally arrived Brooke skipped her way toward the entrance with Nathan close behind.

"Lucas!" Brooke smiled and met her boyfriend at the entrance. The two quickly engaged in a heated make out session. Nathan looked away and a car caught his attention. Looking back at Lucas he spoke.

"Hey, man, nice to see you…yea, I just came by to see if you guys had any extra work you needed help with…really Nate that's so kind of you…" Nathan spoke in a mock conversation with Lucas. "Oh yea and by the way, why is Jake James car parked over there? "He was just on his way in when Lucas stopped him.

"Actually we don't have any work for you. It's all taken care of, one of Cooper's employee's came back from vacation and that's not Jake's car." Lucas informed before moving back to Brooke.

Nathan shook his head. He didn't know Cooper hired anyone. Walking into the garage Nathan stopped in his tracks. He eyes were dead still when they landed on the backside of someone bent over underneath the hood of a car. The girl was wearing jean short shorts barely covering her ass and a cut tank top that didn't meet the waist of her shorts. He stared on as his eyes moved from the bare skin of her back to her ass, down her shapely toned legs, stopping at her Converse, and made his way back up again.

Brooke walked up to Nathan and saw why he stopped. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You can stop drooling now." She whispered. Nathan, however, was brought out of his thoughts when the girl stood up straight and turned to his uncle that was now coming out of his office.

"Hey Coop, the car's overheating because of the water pump…not the radiator." I spoke and turned my head to the entrance of the garage.

"Why thank you Haley, I call in later to order another water pump…you can fix it in a couple of days when it gets here."

"Okay." I answered and then turned back to the car, closing the hood. I ignored the still shocked Nathan at the entrance and moved back to changing the wrecked tires of a car that was brought in earlier.

Nathan stared on as Haley's back was still turned to him. _'What the hell?' _Nathan moved from his spot and walked over to Cooper.

"What is Haley doing fixing cars here?" He whispered shock still evident in his voice.

"She works here dumbass." Lucas piped in and smiled when Brooke and Cooper laughed.

"Since when?" Nathan exclaimed.

"Since, I met her, back in September. Brooke came over with Haley and I found out she could fix cars so I hired her."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Nathan practically yelled.

"You never asked." Cooper smiled.

Nathan ran his hand through his hair and faced Brooke. Brooke met his glance and immediately started to laugh at her brother's confusion. Nathan ignored her and walked back to Haley she was now by the counter cleaning her hands off with a rag and putting away some tools.

I was startled when I felt someone come behind me. Their hands landed on the counters on both sides of me, trapping me in. I knew who it was, so I paid no mine to him and kept putting away the tools. When I felt his breath on my shoulder, over my neck, then his cool breath finally hit my ear I tried to stay strong.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Well, I don't care if you're sorry. Who am I kidding, of course I care. I was basically dreaming this moment last night after he stomped down on my heart. I didn't give in and continued what I was doing. I'm not going to let him break my resolve…nope, I'm not talking to him one bit.

"Hales…" he breathed. God, why is he making this so hard? "Come on, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was being a total jackass and I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I'm going to ask anyway."

"I thought I told you never to speak to me again." I whispered. Damn it! Haley, what happened to not talking?! Oh who am I kidding I couldn't ignore him for long.

"Hales…I'm sorry…I didn't mean any of those things that I said. They were all just for show; you know I wouldn't purposely hurt you." He tried to explain. Really, well it hurt me anyway.

"All for show? Nathan you didn't have to be such a dick to me…and to think I was coming to tell you I had feelings for you. Oh well, I guess that's just shot to hell." I yelled. Well maybe that isn't so true, but I couldn't let him know that. He should be begging me to forgive him. He really did hurt me. Nathan stood quiet at my revelation. By the look on his face I could tell he was beating himself up inside.

"Haley…Please I'm sorry. I never meant for it be like that and I didn't think you would actually listen to the things I was saying. I just did it so Jake wouldn't find out and give you hell for talking to me. And that whole thing with Rachel…none of it matters." Nathan explained. Well, in a way I guess he did it for the right reasons but still he didn't have any right to talk to me like that…Jake or not. And great…the mystery girl has a name.

"Why are you apologizing for that? It's not like I'm your girlfriend." I bit out.

"I'm apologizing because I didn't want you to see that…and after what happened between us yesterday, I really didn't want you to see that. Hales…I'm just really sorry…for everything. If I could take it all back I would. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Okay." I whispered. He sighed in relief and smiled.

"Great, so we're cool?"

"No we're not." I scoffed.

"Well, you believe me right?"

"Yea, I believe you're sorry."

"Well than what…"

"Look this whole race lesson, making out; whatever it is thing…it's just a bad idea. I'm done, just done."

"Haley…"

"You can go back to your girlfriend now." I whispered before meeting his deep blue eyes. His eyes were locked on mine with an intense stare. I sighed when he looked away, not noticing I was holding my breath, but only started once again when I saw his eyes landed on the mark he gave me yesterday. I watched as he studied it and moved his hand from the counter to trace over it. I gasped slightly, but thanked God when Brooke interrupted us.

"Hey Hales, where you're done let's get out of here!" She yelled from across the room and winked at me as a silent 'you're welcome'. Nathan flinched back when his sister's voice was sounded throughout the shop. He cleared his throat and tried to look back at me, but all I did was walk away, over to my next car.

I sighed when he didn't follow me. I knew I was probably being a bitch…not listening to his entire side of the story and all, but I had to do it. Not only for my own sanity, but for my heart, as well. I couldn't let a boy send me mixed signals and throw me around like a little doll. I know my heart is fragile, I mean we're not even dating, but just this one time he's made me cry. Could I let myself get into a relationship where it could be worse next time?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, lovely readers. Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. I'm glad you like it. Basically this chapter is in Haley's POV as always, but in the beginning it's Nathan's POV, just to show you what's going on in his mind. I really loved writing this chapter and I'm still kind of hyper from watching the premiere of ABDC on MTV, so I'm really excited to see how everyone will react to this chapter, so please leave me a review if you want me to continue.

…

_Nathan's POV_

I groaned as I looked back at Haley. "God, is she trying to kill me?" I mumbled underneath my breath. I tried to think of something else other than at the backside of a certain Haley James. It's been a whole five days since the incident at the riverfront and my apology and yet she still isn't talking to me. On the first day I tried to talk to her again, but that was a bust, considering she hasn't spoken a word to me unless it had to do with work.

Work…another reason why I feel like God hates me. Out of all the places Haley could work…she chooses to work for Cooper. Which makes no sense to me…what girl would want to get greasy and stay in a humid garage all day? Don't get me wrong…it's hot as hell. I mean there are very few girls who would even walk into a car garage, but to actually come across one that knows how to fix cars and doesn't mind getting down and dirty…well that…that's just sexy.

This girl is torturing me…I swear. Every time I come into work she's always there first then me, so whenever I come in she's either bent down or stretching up to work on a car that was hoisted on the lift. That's doesn't seem too bad, but with the outfits she's been wearing…it is. From little tiny shorts to barely having a full tank top on…let's just say she shows a lot of skin. Great…now I'm going to have to take another cold shower, just thinking about her has me up, on full alert.

So far I've tried everything from cards to flowers and still nothing. I tried taking her out to make it up to her but she won't even look at me. I'm not going to give up though…oh no, Haley James got another thing coming to her. I never give up…and I always get what I want.

"Hey Nate…what are you doing here? Shop's closed." Cooper said walking out of the office with a beer in his hand.

"What do you mean it's closed?" Damn it! Just when I had the perfect plan.

"It's closed, locked, need I say more." Cooper smirked, oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off, but then again he did teach it to me.

"Why?"

"I got a hot date!"Cooper grinned before taking a sip of his drink.

"Okay well I need to take care of a few things with my car…umm do you still have that silver paint?"

"Yea, it's in the back. Why?"

"I'm going to use it." I answered making my way to the back of the garage and grinning when said paint was there.

"Okay, just make sure you lock up when you leave."

"Yea…no one's coming right? To work I mean." I needed to make sure Haley wouldn't show up. I need this to work and having Haley here will just ruin everything.

"Nah, I already called everyone. The place is yours for the night."

"Great, thanks Coop." I finished off before getting out the tape and covering up the end of my car with the newspaper so the paint wouldn't get anywhere else…this had to come out perfect. Using the tape to shape the lines on the back of my car I set up the paint and put the mask over my face before painting the silver in. Making sure it was as clean a paint job it could be. I let it dry and made my way to the front of the shop when I heard someone come in.

"Nathan…hey," The girl waved sadly. Great…just what I needed.

"Rachel…what are you doing here?"

"Nathan, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have come back here and surprised you like that. I just thought that maybe if I gave you some space and then came to talk to you, you'd take me back." She explained looking at anything but me.

"Well you were wrong, this thing or relationship whatever it was to you is over. I'm not going to be taken for a fool again."

"Nathan, I swear it wasn't what it looked like…"

"Wasn't what it looked liked?! Oh so you naked with some guy in MY bed wasn't what it looked like. I swear I must be hearing things because I know you're not actually here trying to spew this bullshit again. Look I broke up with you, now you can do whatever the hell you want." I spoke calmly.

If I would have listened to Lucas I would have never been in this situation. He told me from the beginning that she was no good and then Brooke came to visit back in April and immediately hated her. At first, I didn't know why, I mean we dated for about 3 months and Rachel seemed perfect…that is until she pulled the sheet that must have been covering my eyes. I saw who she really was…a cheater. And I wanted nothing to do with her.

"Nathan, please, it was a mistake…I…I love you." She practically begged. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"Well, I don't love you…I never did." I whispered.

"Nathan…"

"Look Rachel just go back to Oak Lake…and leave me alone. "

"I really am sorry." She whispered before leaving.

Well, I'm not. What guy likes to walk in on his girlfriend having sex with some other dude? I sure as hell don't! It's a good thing I was never really into Rachel, but I'm trying to change the way I am with girls. Not just to go after them for looks, but for something deeper than that. And I see that with Haley.

I walked back to my car and smiled. A few hours later the paint finally dried. I slowly peeled off the tape and newspaper and smiled when the cursive writing on the back of the car looked perfect. Hopefully this can prove to Haley that I'm not afraid to be seen with her in public…Jake or no Jake.

…

_Haley's POV_

"Hey, Hales, what about this skirt, is it too slutty?" Brooke asked bringing me out of my thoughts. Wait did she just say too slutty? I must be hearing things.

"Too slutty? Who are you and what did you do with the real Brooke Scott?" I laughed as she tried to swat her hand at me.

"Come on Hales, I'm serious. We're going to Tric after the race tonight and I don't want guys all over me. Lucas is here and I really don't want him getting jealous and then he and Nathan will go kick some poor innocent guy's ass." Brooke whined. I tensed at Nathan's name. I know I'm probably taking this a little too seriously but I've never had a guy who had this much affect on me…and it's scary.

I mean he sends me cards, flowers, and chocolate, which is a total plus, and he has me all giddy like a little girl. I love that he's trying so hard to win me over for my friendship, but I guess I just don't have the confidence I had before. I mean after seeing him with that other girl…Rachel or whatever, I couldn't help but to compare myself to her. And the comparison isn't so pretty. She's tall, thin, and…practically a super model. And I'm me…short, clumsy, Haley James.

"Haley?! Come on!" Brooke cried stomping her feet like a small child.

"Um, it's fine Brooke, but to be safe I would go with a pair of skinny jeans." I answered honestly. It didn't matter how short your skirt was, guys would leer at you anyway. It really didn't matter if I wore a mini skirt, like now; I only have Jake that would protect me from guys. However, when it came to Brooke she had Nathan and Lucas. Two guys who I definitely know are more than willing to kick some guy's ass.

"You're right! I knew I kept you around for a reason…and Hales, who are you trying to torture tonight? Might it be a certain Scott…well it's not me so would it be Nathan?"Brooke smirked. "'Cause I know you, and you do not wear skirts free willingly. And that's much too much cleavage for you, so I know you're planning on showing my brother what he's missing out on. I taught you well."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Brooke. I can wear a skirt whenever I want…and hey, this is not a lot of cleavage, it's a normal shirt…"

"That dips down Haley, trust me it will work, Nathan's a little bothered by you and not in a bad way. You get under his skin. And this outfit will have him in overdrive."

"It's scary that you know these things, Brooke."

"What? He's a boy, they're all the same." She explained as if it were obvious. I shook my head and went back to fixing my outfit. It wasn't as bad as Brooke made it out to be. I didn't look like some hooker. I just looked…not plain.

"Okay whatever you say, Brooke. I'm going downstairs to get some water."

"Be careful Hales, you're walking into danger zone. Nathan's home…and his bedroom is right down the hall from the kitchen. I mean just in case you didn't know." Brooke smirked at me.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I replied before making my way to the stairs. I walked slowly passed Nathan's door and kept walking to the kitchen only to stop right in my tracks. There right in front of the refrigerator was none other than Nathan Scott…shirtless. Damn, he's sexy. I mentally licked my lips. He was taking a drink from his Gatorade bottle and I couldn't help but to look over the muscles of his chest and the way they moved as his head dipped back to down the liquid. God, he makes everything so difficult, look away, Haley, look away.

"Haley?" He asked shock evident in his voice. "Wha-what are you doing here?" He continued throwing the bottle away before moving towards me. I stepped back. I can't be this close to him right now…not while he's shirtless, only God knows what I would do to him if he got any closer.

"I…water." I gave a weak smile motioning to the fridge behind him. He looked back and then turned to me again. He nodded his head and an awkward silence fell over us.

"So…uh, did you get the flowers?" He questioned.

"Uh, yea. That was really nice Nathan, thank you."I heard him sigh as I didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Oh, uhh you're…welcome?" He stated, but it sounded more like a question. "I'm just gonna…" He motioned to his bedroom door and walked passed me. I turned to look at him and was surprised to see his head in his hands as he closed the door. He really was sweet and I knew he was sorry, but I wasn't so sure yet.

"Hey, Hales, let's get out of here!" Brooke yelled from the front door. Completely forgetting the water, I ran to the door and we left, heading towards the riverfront for another race. This time I wasn't so scared to go. Jake wasn't going to be there, since he was currently looking for a new race car. He was glad that I finally drove our dad's Mustang and refused to take the keys back to race. He wanted to get something different so he wasn't going to be racing tonight. Tonight should be interesting.

…

"What is taking so long?" I asked as the drivers were currently all lined up, but weren't moving.

"They're waiting for Nathan." Lucas answered.

"So where is he?" Brooke asked.

"He's coming now, I just texted him, he said something about it needing it to be perfect." Lucas scrunched his face in confusion, "what needs to be perfect?"

"Oh look here he comes."

Everyone cheered when they saw Nathan's black Camaro finally come in the lot. As he slowly drove through the crowd I started to wonder why everyone was whispering. What the hell is going on? That's when I heard Brooke.

"Oh no he didn't…" I looked over to the back of his car and my mind went blank. Wait, what? I had to be seeing things; I mean that can't possibly say…

"He painted your name to the back of his car…" Lucas whispered standing shock still with Brooke.

"Oh my God! He painted your name to the back of his car, Haley! That is so sweet." She awed. Then her eyes turned toward Lucas. "How come you never painted my name on the back of your car?! You're supposed to be the sensitive one and yet my knucklehead of a brother is more romantic than you are?!"

I paid no mind to what Brooke was going on about. My eyes were permanently glued to the car in front of me. There in silver paint and cursive writing was my name, _Haley_. My eyes moved from the paint to the boy who looked as nervous as could be. Nathan walked up to me, and I noticed that everyone in the crowd was shocked and silent in anticipation to know what was going on. And then he spoke softly.

"Haley, last weekend, I stood here and talked to you as if you were somehow beneath me and now I'm standing in the same position fighting to get your friendship back. I know, I was beyond wrong to do that and no matter what I do I know it will never be enough…at least not for you. So, instead of sending you more flowers or cards I painted your name to the back of my car, to show everyone here that I'm not afraid or embarrassed to be seen with you. I don't care what anyone has to say…all I care about is what you have to say. So how about it Hales…I'm sorry." He whispered the last part. My feet were glued to the ground, my eyes never leaving his. I didn't know what to say or what to do. Nathan completely had me speechless. This was the most beautiful thing someone has ever done for me. I looked to the car and then back to him. I then noticed that everyone was still waiting on me to answer. I looked back to Nathan and nodded my head, the words not coming to me. He grinned like a mad man and ran towards me. Picking me up off my feet he swung me around and crushed me into a hug.

"Thank you Nathan," I whispered into his ear.

"What for?" He asked.

"For fighting for me."

…

"OMG! Hales, I can't believe my brother pulled that off. I totally didn't see it coming."Brooke gushed, she was officially impressed. She had no clue Nathan could be that romantic. I hadn't seen him since the race. Unfortunately he lost to some guy from Oak Lake. I wanted to talk to him, but I guess he went home.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom really quick, watch my water for me?" I got up and made my way through the crowd. But before I made it a hand grabbed me and pulled me into a dark corner.

"Nathan?" I whispered and nearly melted to a puddle when he smiled. He pulled me closer to him and backed me up against the wall.

"Nath.." I was cut off, however, when his lips crashed on to mine. I sighed at the familiar feeling of his lips moving over mine. He pushed me up closer to the wall and held me in place as his hands rested on my hips and he frantically kissed me. Our tongues met and instantly we battled for dominance. Our pace was fast and he kissed me hungrily. The need for air burned in my throat and I pulled away. Trying to catch my breath I looked back at Nathan. He searched my eyes for a long moment before speaking.

"Haley…I don't…I can't only be friends with you. I know I said I wanted your friendship, but I know deep down that's not the reason why I wrote your name on my car. Ever since that day we made out in my car…I can't stop thinking about you. It was like that little bit of time fulfilled so many of my fantasies of you I just…I couldn't get enough. I wanted more…I want you Haley, I need you." He whispered. I gazed into his hopeful eyes and couldn't help but to smile wide. Instead of answering him, I pulled him back towards me and crashed my lips to his. I felt him smile as he kissed me, slow and sensual. This kiss was nothing like before, it was filled with passion and want…and I wasn't letting go of him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: First, thank you to everyone who reviewed! They were all so amazing and I couldn't wait to hurry and post this. Second, I know it's been a while, but I was really busy. I had to finish my summer assignments, get ready for school that's going to be starting up next Wednesday and on top of all that it was my birthday last Friday. So yes very busy, I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. Okay to the story…it skips three weeks and switches from Brooke's POV to 3rd person to Haley's POV. And the italics is a flashback…it's not hard to follow I promise! Please Review and tell me what you think!

…

Brooke's POV

Oh my God! I'm so bored! I mean come on you'd think that after three weeks they'd actually get bored! Or at least remember to not do this in front of me, but no. I swear, since when was I the one that didn't encourage this…oh wait I know, it was when my best friend starting dating my brother. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that Haley's dating and I know she's definitely safe with my brother, but why the hell do they always have to make out. I mean really, don't they need to come up for air. Every time I turn around they're always sucking face. And eventually I have to yell 'SEPARATE' if not they actually won't come up for air. At first I thought it was adorable, that is until I saw my brother shove his tongue in her mouth, ever since then I think I have been permanently scarred for life.

But hey that's love..oh wait don't tell Haley I said that…she'd kill me. The 'L' word…well that's kind of a touchy subject with them. I mean you could tell it's there, but I understand why they keep denying it; I mean it's only been three weeks. Then again who paints a girl's name to the back of their car only for "forgiveness"?

Yes, a whole three weeks has gone by and pretty much a lot has changed. Haley is constantly at our house, considering Nathan can't even show his face in her neighborhood. I love having my best friend around, but I have to say it's a little weird seeing them so clingy all the time. I am now a believer of Karma…I started to date Nathan's best friend and now low and behold he is now dating my best friend. And surprisingly I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Do you think they'll ever stop?" Lucas asked me bored as he rested his cheek against his fist.

"At this rate no." I answered equally bored. I know what you're thinking, why aren't I making out with my fabulous boyfriend as well? 'Cause although we can we aren't, it feels too weird making out in the same room as my brother…and eww I think I just got chills. We were all suppose to watch a movie in our living room, but Naley…as a I dubbed them, have decided to do _other_ activities. And personally I don't want to hear my brother moaning and groaning.

"That's it let's go…" I break in pulling Lucas off the couch.

"But I wanted to watch the movie." He pouted. Aw, he looks so adorable. Well maybe we can stay.

"Fine." I mumble sitting back down next to a smiling Lucas. He kisses me on my forehead and immediately becomes engrossed in the film.

"Nathan…" Haley laughs. Oh My God…do I even want to look? Nope, not really, only God knows what he's doing to her right now. So like the good girl I am…good girl, haha I make myself laugh, anyway I keep my eyes set straight on the TV screen.

"Do I even want to look?" Lucas whispered. I can't say I blame him.

"Trust me I wouldn't."

"You do know we can hear you right?" Nathan asked facing us again. Well, now I remember what my brother's face looks like again…hmm and here I thought I would never see it again considering the front of it is always attached to my best friend.

"Oh really…well that's swell. Now would you mind asking me if I care? Come on we were supposed to watch this movie together and yet Lucas and I can't even get into it because of all the noises emitting from you two. Please I beg you keep the PDA to a minimum…at least in front of me. I love you both, but you're kind of freaking me out." Wow since when do I make these kind of speeches. I usually promote PDA and well anything physical between couples…I guess that doesn't include my brother...oh well.

"Yea, I'm really happy for you two, but when your constant gasps and moans interrupt my movie I'm officially grossed out." Lucas added laughing when Nathan threw him an icy glare.

"Dude you're just jealous 'cause my sister isn't making out with you." Nathan retorted.

"Hey! Don't use me as an excuse! I would but I'm afraid we might be out done by you two!" Oh shit did I really say that. Ah who cares what's done is done. By the smirk Nathan just gave us all and Lucas' hurt expression…I can tell this conversation is far from over.

"What do you mean out done?!" Lucas yelled in surprise.

"She means there's no way in hell you can out do me when it comes to pleasuring… OW! Hales!" Nathan shouted.

"You be quiet," Haley spoke in a stern voice as she pointed her finger at Nathan," and Lucas I'm sure Brooke didn't mean it like that." Thank you best friend!

"Haley's right, I was only being sarcastic! And you," I pointed at my knucklehead brother, "Eww, never say pleasuring in front of me again! There's a limit! And that is way passed it! I do not want to hear about your sex life with my best friend."

"We're not having sex!" Haley yelled, "Geez it's only been three weeks, Brooke. And contrary to what you think I'm not easy!" Uh-oh I hit a nerve. Haley's always been sensitive when it came to sex. When she told me she was a virgin…I almost flipped. I mean she's gorgeous …why wouldn't she go there? Then getting to know her just explained everything to me…Haley's not just beautiful on the outside but inside and all. She has morals…and for her, sex is something that should be shared when you're in love.

"Hales…I didn't mean it like that…" I tried to explain, but she waved a hand at me and got up from her seat.

"Um, I'll show myself out…it's getting late." She whispered and quietly made her way to the door.

"Haley! Haley!" I went after her. I couldn't let my best friend leave. I was caught by surprise when she finally stopped when she got to her car.

"Hales.."

"Look, Brooke, I know you didn't mean anything by it, but something like that is private…and although I would discuss something like that with you…it's weird around Lucas and Nathan. I mean…I'm not doing anything with Nathan…you know that. I tell you everything, but the comments make me uncomfortable…and well it's kind of embarrassing." I look at her in complete awe.

"Embarrassing?"

"Yea, the whole sex thing. Look I know it's not really all that common for an eighteen year-old to still be a virgin, but I'm not ready and well I like Nathan a lot…I mean like a lot a lot, but I'm not in love…and if and when it gets to that you'll know. The whole thing embarrasses me…I mean I'm not stupid, I know Nathan's been around…and the fact that I haven't…scares me." She wiped a silent tear and in that moment all I wanted to do was wrap her into a big bear hug. Man I'm a sucker for these moments…I feel like I'm on a TV drama.

"Hales…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you and I had no idea you felt that way."

"It's fine…just don't tell anyone…not even Nathan or Lucas." Haley held her fist out and I pounded her fist and smiled.

"Buds before studs!" I pulled her into a hug and said my goodbyes. Okay now I feel better, I hate when Haley's upset…especially with me! Waving at her moving car I turned to the house and I could have sworn I saw something quickly move the curtain back to its place…hmm that's weird.

…

"What are you doing tonight?" Lucas asked flicking Nathan's button up shirt. Rolling his eyes Nathan turned to his best friend and fixed the collar of his shirt.

"If you must know I'm taking Haley out tonight." He answered fixing his hair. It was Lucas' turn to roll his eyes…leave Nathan to actually make sure his hair was perfect.

"Wait…what? I thought Haley said she didn't want to go in public. You guys can get caught…and then there's that whole car deal."

"Yea don't remind me…it took Jake like a week to finally get off of Haley's back."

"_Haley!" Someone yelled throughout the shop. Nathan turned from the car he was currently working on and turned to see none other than Jake James right in front of his face._

"_Can I help you, James?" Nathan bit out._

"_Yea, you sure as hell can help me…what the fuck is my sister's name doing on the back of you fucking car!" He yelled getting into Nathan's face._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Haley asked coming out of Cooper's office with Brooke in tow._

"_Oh nothing sis, just something between us guys…right Nathan!"_

"_Bullshit, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Nathan tried to play dumb._

"_Oh let me refresh your memory…my sister's name on your car…does that help?"_

"_Jake…"Haley tried to interrupt._

"_Oh yea…now I remember." Nathan smirked._

"_Son of bitch!" Jake went to lunge at Nathan but Haley went between them._

"_Jake will you stop!"Haley exclaimed visibly pissed off._

"_No, Haley…I was down at the river court and the guys were talking about how he painted your name to his car…and how they think that something is going on between you two. At first I thought I was hallucinating but then again your always working and you're hardly ever at home. So I thought I come and pay you a visit. Then I saw his car outside and it says it as clear as day…Haley. Is there something going on?" Jake asked looking between the two. His head was spinning and he was about to black out because of his anger. Haley looked back at Nathan and then to Jake._

"_No…there's not. It was just a joke." Haley lied looking back to Nathan for help._

"_Uh…yea." Nathan hated lying, but knew he had to for Haley's sake._

"_So you're telling me he painted your name on his car just for kicks." Jake stated suspiciously._

"_No of course he didn't…I did it." Haley threw out. God, I'm an idiot._

"_What do you mean you did it?" Jake asked confused now._

"_Well Nathan and I always pull pranks on each other while we're working and I saw how much he loved his car and I thought about the perfect plan to get back at him and so I painted my name…it was a success he was very much upset…weren't you Nathan ." She smiled with a tight lip. Nathan could tell that she was stressing out at the moment so he just agreed._

"_Yea…"_

"_So why haven't you painted it off?"Jake continued to interrogate._

"_Umm, the paint hasn't come in yet." Nathan answered quickly._

"_Hmm…" Jake thought to himself and looked between Haley and Nathan. They both just looked to each other, what have they gotten themselves into?_

"So why are you going out?"

"Well, technically I'm not sure if we are, I haven't asked Haley yet." Lucas stopped Nathan and raised his brow.

"What do you mean you haven't asked her?"

"Well every time I bring it up Haley gets all mad. So I thought we could go somewhere we can't really be seen."

"And where's that? 'Cause I'm pretty sure people are going to see you in public." Lucas remarked sarcastically.

"The movie theater." Nathan answered simply.

"Nathan, I don't know what drugs you're on, but the theater is the worse place you could go. It's crawling with people."

"Look its dark and we can go late that way no one will see us when we go in."

"I hope you're right about this."

…

Haley's POV

"Hey beautiful," Nathan smirked when I blushed I swear he does it on purpose. So to my surprise, Nathan texted me in the middle of dinner with my family…yawn and told me to meet him at the shop. And I must say he looks sexy in his midnight blue button up shirt.

"Hey, what are we doing here?" I asked. Why is he so dressed to be in the garage?

"Come on," he grinned reaching for my hand and entwining are fingers together as he led us to his car.

"Wait, what are you doing Nathan?!" Oh my God what the hell is he doing? I swear this better be some sick joke.

"We're going to the movies…" he mumbled. Oh no he didn't…I tugged on his arm and brought him around to face me.

"Nathan…have you lost your mind?"

"No…come on babe, I just want to take you somewhere for once. All we ever do is sit at my house and hang out at the garage. I want to be a real boyfriend to you, one that takes you places and spends money on you." Awe, isn't he just adorable. As sweet as this all maybe, this is still very risky, but what the hell who could say no to him.

"Fine," I give up and giggle when I see him smile. He leads me to the car and opens the door like a complete gentleman. When we got to the cinema it was pretty empty in the lobby so we just breeze right through.

"Okay, so name it and you got it…anything." He smiled as we stopped by the concession stand. Well he said anything.

…

"Wow, who knew you could spend forty bucks alone at the concession." Nathan thought to himself with an amused smile on his face.

"What? You said anything…and I'm a sucker for gummy bears."

"And slushies, popcorn and not to mention a ton of chocolate." Nathan chuckled when I held the candy to my chest as if I were protecting it. Nathan opened the doors for us as we went in the theater and everything was pitch black. After settling in our seats at the back of the theater we noticed there weren't many people.

"Okay so what are you going to do with all that candy?" Nathan laughed grabbing the gummy bears from me.

"Hey!"

"What?" He smiled. Oh his smile…he's so cute.

"My candy."

"Geez, someone doesn't like to share." He fake pouted.

"I'm just kidding, here try this." He opens his mouth and I feed him the chocolate and popcorn. I raise my brow as he scrunches his face.

"That is disgusting…"

"What…are you kidding me? That tastes awesome!"

"Sure babe whatever you say." He grinned while sipping his soda.

"Fine, how about you take the gummy bears and I'll eat the chocolate?"

"Deal." Nathan moved for the candy and I laughed as he threw a bear in the air and caught with his mouth. Boy is he talented, just that thought has me focusing in on his lips…oh boy. Before I can control myself I pull him towards me and crash my lips to his. By the lack of protest I can tell he's not complaining. I receive full confirmation when he moves closer to me and deepens the kiss. As his lips and tongue brush over mine I can't help but to feel like this is so right, even though I am lying to everyone but my best friend.

We finally broke apart when the movie started; our hands intertwined the whole time, needing to have some kind of contact with each other. After the movie finished we walked out of the theater hand in hand, it was pretty dark and I was pretty confident no one would see us. Finally making it to his car we got in just in time before I saw my Mustang pull up in the parking lot…Jake.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your amazing reviews. I apologize immensely for leaving you all with a cliffhanger and not updating for ages. Lately with school starting my life has just been so hectic and I hardly have time to read let alone write. Please forgive me! I'm not so sure when I'll be able to update again, but hopefully it won't take as long as it did this time. Thanks for reading and please review!

…

There are times in a young girl's life when all she wants to feel is free; when she wants to fly away from it all; to be away from everything that could be holding her back; to be independent; to be able to say that it is her life and she is going to live it the way she wants to; to take control over the one thing that is truly hers…then the moment is gone.

The girl wants someone to hold her; someone to be by her side; someone she can depend on; the one person that she can trust no matter what. To a little girl that one person can be anyone and everyone. For me it was so much different. The one person I would confide in is gone and no matter how much it may hurt I know that I have to move on…fly away, even. To get away from everything even if it is just for a while, I sit here on the sand and all of my problems just wash away. There are no protective big brothers, cheating ex-friends…Peyton, and last there's no racing.

As I continue to stare out at the horizon and let the relaxing feeling wash over me, the one person I could thank for this is my best friend. At this point you must be extremely confused. Let me start from yesterday after the movies.

_Oh my God this can't be happening. Of course the one time I actually agree to go out with Nathan my brother shows up…well I'm not sure really. But my car definitely was there. Or maybe I'm just hallucinating. Yeah I like that idea. As I sit here in the passenger seat of Nathan's Camaro I can feel my heart beating a mile a minute the suspense of what is going to happen in just a short few minutes is seriously getting to me. Nathan's hands are gripped on to the steering wheel and I can tell he's just as nervous as I am._

_The car is moving…and at this point it doesn't feel like it. Okay that's it._

"_NATHAN DRIVE!" I whisper shout bringing him out of what looked to be a deep thought. His head whipped back to look at me and he floored it. The black Camaro sped off and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I looked back as I saw my Mustang going deeper into the parking lot. Did we really get away with it?_

"_Breathe Hales," Nathan chuckled as he kept his eyes on the road. He kept driving and came to a stop when a girl walked in front of the car at the parking lot entrance. _

_And I froze…this has to be some kind of fucked up nightmare._

_There in front of Nathan's beautiful car is a not so beautiful girl….Peyton. Okay so this must be my punishment for detesting the girl so much. And yes this is really happening. Everything starts off in slow motion…Nathan hitting the brake, Peyton looking up from her previous gaze at the ground, and my face burning red with guilt. I tried to come up with a way to cover my face; my eyes were squinting as a way to show my discomfort and hope of this moment to end. I saw her hand fly up and her middle finger was raised up to Nathan…but her eyes were still set ahead of her. When she finally finished her trudge and was out of the way of the car Nathan sped off, not before she looked up at the driver…and passenger side. My heart was beating the whole time. I looked over at Nathan when I heard him mumble something._

"_Wow…she was nice." He said sarcastically, referring to Peyton's early gesture to him. As I saw him relax I slowly followed._

"_Yeah…far from it." I grumbled out and kept my eyes on the road. I could feel Nathan's eyes on me, but I decided it was best if I just kept looking out of the window. I heard him sigh and suddenly the car is being pulled over to the side of the road._

"_Hales…" He whispers. I don't look at him; my mind is still clouded with thoughts of Peyton and possibly getting found out. I'm surprised when I feel his hand take mine and shiver when I feel him so close to me. He moves closer and gently turns my head with his fingers so I could look at him. "Baby, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," I answer equally as low. I don't want to worry him with my thoughts._

"_It's not nothing, you can trust me; you know that, right?" His deep blue eyes are pleading with me and in that moment I know that Nathan is not just some random boyfriend or fling…he's important to me and he cares about me and my feelings…he's not just with me to get in my pants…that doesn't matter to him. Nathan is the one I needed to fill the void in my heart and although I can't voice it out loud I know it's true._

"_I know…I just…I'm worried she saw us and if that's true then I'm dead….you're dead. Jake will kill you if he finds out." I rush out trying to voice all of my thoughts at once. Nathan chuckles and shakes his head._

"_Slow down…everything is going to be fine Hales. I'm sure she didn't even notice you. You're worrying too much."_

"_What if she did? What will happen to us?" I ask scared and by the way Nathan's face just dropped I can tell he is too. He shifted closer to me and opened his arms. I swiftly cuddled close to him and buried my face into his neck. I smiled as he kissed my temple and hugged me close to him._

"_Nothing will happen, Haley; I don't care if she saw us or if Jake finds out somehow. All I care about is you. I knew what the risk was this whole summer and these last few weeks with you were amazing and I'm not going to give that up just because your brother doesn't like me or approve of me. All that matters are you and me…everything else is just…doesn't matter to me." He whispered into my ear. I pulled away from him just enough to look into his intense blue eyes and I can practically see the sincerity pouring out of them. I make a quick move and seal our lips. The hunger and want is there, but the passion and need overrules it as it takes over us and we give our entire being into this one simple kiss._

_I can feel him bring me closer as his hands gripped my waist. He pulls me further into him and I feel myself being raised up. I squeal slightly and smile when I see what he has done. Moving to sit on the passenger side, he gently pulls me back down and sits me on his lap. He seizes my lips and gently nips on my bottom lip as I play with the hair on the back of his neck. I feel him tremble slightly as I run my fingers threw his hair and bring his face closer so our lips clash together. He runs his lips against the seams of my lips and begs for entrance. I quickly part my lips and we both sigh in satisfaction. Nathan's hands try to pull me even further on to him and I can feel just how…excited he is. At the feeling of our lower halves meeting I begin to panic. I know Nathan can't control that part of his body, but just the thought of what could possibly happen next has me nervous. We continue to kiss and I can't help but to feel relieved when we are broken apart from a knock on the car window. We both look to the side to see none other than Brooke Scott. I look behind her to see that we were pulled over at the front of Nathan's house._

"_Well well, if it isn't our two overly affectionate couple. I find it absolutely adorable how much you too are so into each other, but…I think you might want to carry your activities back to Nathan's room before you continue to give our creepy old neighbors a show." Brooke laughed as she walked back up the walkway and into her house. I giggled at Nathan's surprised face and give hi m a chaste kiss before opening the door and following Brooke._

…

_Nathan's POV_

"_So I was thinking…" Brooke started. _

"_Well that's not good," Haley joked laughing when Brooke stuck her tongue out at her. Brooke, well if it wasn't for her I'd probably still be in my car right now still making out with my sexy girlfriend. Of course my sister has the best timing, but then again now that I think about it maybe it was a good thing she interrupted. At this point, after hearing Haley and Brooke's conversation earlier, while behind the curtain, about how Haley was threatened by a physical relationship just makes me even more cautious around her. I don't want to push past her limit and if pulling away is going to help ease her then that's fine with me._

"_So, Nate, you in?" Lucas asked bringing me out of my thoughts. Looking back up at everyone I see that all eyes are on me. I guess I should pay attention when Brooke is speaking, but after so many years of ignoring her it's just so hard to do. _

"_Ummm," I have no idea what they want me to say._

"_Gosh, were you even paying attention?!" Brooke yelled._

"_Umm, do you really want me to answer that?" I retorted, smirking at the pissed off look on my sister's face._

"_Oh you little son of..."_

"_Okay!" Lucas interrupted grabbing Brooke from lunging at me. "Brooke, just explain it all over again." She huffs and sits back down on the sofa and looks directly at me._

"_Fine! As I was saying before…I think lately everything has been a little hectic with all of us working and the racing and well you and Haley sneaking around. So I was thinking maybe we should get away for a while."_

"_Yeah that doesn't sound like a bad idea." I threw in._

"_So I thought we could go to the beach house for the weekend and just relax. What do guys think?" Brooke finished slightly jumping up and down in her seat. Hmmm a weekend alone with Haley and no hiding…_

"_I'm in!"_

…

_Haley's POV_

"_I don't think this is a good idea, Brooke." I gulped quietly as we walked into my house, Brooke following behind me. We had just been dropped off by Nathan. Brooke decided to sleep over my house and help me pack for our weekend away…and to help me convince my mom into letting me go._

"_Hales, it'll be fine…your mom loves me." Brooke smiled cheekily. Well she isn't lying._

"_So true, hopefully she'll love your brother too…" I mumbled the last part to myself. Brooke stopped in her tracks so I paused and turned to her. "What?"_

"_What did you just say?" She questioned pointing her finger at me. OH NO!_

"_Nothing…" _

"_Yeah sure, you're thinking about introducing my brother to Mama James!" She beamed while clapping her hands excitedly._

"_No, no I wasn't. What are you talking about?" I tried to play dumb._

"_Yeah I don't think so Haley, I'll let it go ….for now."_

"_Let what go for now?" And in comes my mother. She was being her typical kooky self, glasses on and a newspaper at hand._

"_Nothing…I love you, momma!" I spoke cheerfully, hugging her tight._

"_What do you want, Bub?" She smiled knowingly. Darn it, I thought I was getting good at this stuff._

"_Mama James, we were kind of hoping you would let Haley come on a little mini vacation with me this weekend to my mom's beach house." Brooke jumped in getting straight to the point._

"_Will there be parental supervision?" Lydia asked going into mom mode._

"_Since when does that matter to you?" I looked at her like she was crazy. My mom was never one to ask a million questions before letting one of us leave the house._

"_I know right, but I'm trying out this new thing…it's called parenting. Now I know I let you kids off easy but that's when I know you're coming home in a few hours. I just want to make sure you'll be safe."_

"_Oh don't worry about it Mama James, we'll be safe, my older brother is going with us. He will keep an eye on us." Brooke grinned, showing off her pearly whites. We both waited in anticipation as my mother looked back and forth between us._

…

"_Oh my god, I can't believe she said yes!" Brooke yelled while zipping up my duffle bag. _

"_Yeah I know what you mean; for a second there I thought she was going to flat out say no." I can't say I'm not excited about this weekend but as I heard footsteps coming toward my room I could feel my stomach drop. Lifting my gaze from Brooke to my doorway a flash of blonde curls swept by and stopped._

"_Well where are we going?" Peyton bit out sarcastically. Bitch…oh wait, be nice, Haley, be nice._

"_I'm going away with Brooke for the weekend." I answered politely._

"_Hmm, so Hales how was the movie?" She smirked and left the doorway and continued down the hall. Shit!_

…

Since that moment at the house my thoughts have been going haywire. I've been wondering if she told Jake or if she'll use it as blackmail or even ignoring it completely, but no matter how many possibilities I come up with I always end up at square one…does Jake know?

The drive here distracted me for a while. Having Nathan and Brooke there really helped, not to mention Lucas' and Brooke's bantering helped. We've only been here an hour and everything is so amazing. Looking up at the skyline I just want to be free from all the drama that's become my life. To be able to be with the boy who makes my heart beat faster when he's mentioned or when he walks into a room and not have to worry about who sees us. To be able race away from everything…just for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, it means a lot that you're sticking with my story. Again, sorry for the long wait, but life has gotten in the way. Basically, I won't be able to update as frequently as I want to and it sucks, but there's not much I can do about it. So this chapter is just kind of like a preview to what is going to happen in the next few chapters. I wanted to make it much longer, but decided to just cut it in half and then post the other half later on. I have a lot of things planned for this story and I'm going to start putting up ideas or ask for reader's opinions for what they would like to see happen, like for example more races. That will take place on my twitter account /Bluerain23. So you can check that out. Thanks again for the support and I hope you enjoy the chapter! - K

…..

"Nathan! Move your ass!" Brooke yelled again from the kitchen. I flinched back and covered my ears. Gosh, I never really realized how loud she could be. Well it's around 8 am and she's rushing Nathan and of course is he paying any mind to her? No not really. I sipped on my coffee and tried to block out my best friend's voice. This whole getting up thing is not my style. I much rather sleep all day, whereas Nathan gets up as soon as day breaks…well sometimes. Oh who am I kidding he's just as lazy as I am, if not, even more so.

"Nathan!" She shouted…oh god if she doesn't stop…I officially have a head ache. I got up from my seat and quickly covered her mouth with my hand before she shrieked again. I smiled and took my hand away.

"I will go get him, just…be quiet." I spoke softly and trudged my way up the stairs. Oh did I forget to mention that this place is like a freaking mansion. Oh, I did, how dare I forget. When we first got here I got lost, that is until Lucas drew me out a mini map…no I'm just kidding, well about the mini map of course. As I turned the corner of the hallway and opened the door to my and Nathan's room and I am met with complete silence and darkness. Searching for the light I quick switch only to see a completely peaceful Nathan with a pillow over his head blocking out any kind of noise…ahem Brooke, and light. I move over to the bed and slide right next to him and wrap my arm around his back, resting my cheek on his shoulder. He stirs slightly and catches me off guard when he turns completely, so that he is now facing me.

"Hey," his sleep laced voice barely fills the room. By the look of it he still looks completely exhausted, who could blame him, having to deal with Brooke, driving here, then having to deal with Brooke again, yeah no wonder he's tired. I smile at him and run my fingers through his dark raven hair.

"Hey, it's time to get up." I whisper. He moves closer to me and buries his face into the crook of my neck and whispers out a quiet "no". Oh isn't he just adorable.

"Nathan, come on please wake up…" I whine and he just simply shakes his head. I don't want to disturb him, but if he doesn't get up then we're both going to have to deal with Brooke…and that just spells trouble. "Baby, you have to get up, or your sister is going to come in here and start screaming and if I hear her yell one more time I'm going to strangle her, then she'll die, and Lucas will hate me cuz I kill his girlfriend, and you'll hate me cuz I killed your sister, and I'll hate me cuz I killed my best friend, and everyone is going to hate me…and it's all because you don't want to get up!" I finished my long rant. Nathan's head rose slowly from my shoulder and he had a frightened expression across his face that soon turned to an amused one. I gave him my frustrated stare and he chuckled. Sighing with embarrassment I move to get up from the bed only to be pulled right back down by my laughing boyfriend.

"Nathan, let go of me." I tried to pull his arm off of me, but Nathan being Nathan, he tightens his grip on me and continues to laugh. "I'm glad you find this funny." I deadpan.

"Baby, I'm sorry, it's just…I highly doubt any of that will happen. Brooke's your best friend; you're not going to kill her and no one is going to hate you." He grinned.

"Yeah, that's because you finally woke your ass up. Chop chop, before I sick Brooke on you." I smirked when his face fell as he realized he had no excuses left.

" Hales…" He whined. Shaking my head at him, I smiled and kissed his pouting lips before moving off the bed and leaving the room.

As I entered the kitchen I couldn't help but to laugh at the sight before me. Poor Lucas, there he was on the kitchen counter, clutching his coffee mug with a death grip with his head on the counter facing my way. Walking further into the room I could hear Brooke going on about some check list, looking back at Lucas, I giggled when he mouthed "help me" and shut his eyes without a doubt from a pounding head ache.

"Oh there you are Haley, did you hurry my lazy brother up? For a second there I thought I was going to have to go up stairs myself and drag the two of you down here." Brooke rambled. "Anyway where is he?"

"He's coming downstairs now Brooke." I sigh and sit next to Lucas. "How long has she been like this?"

"Since forever, with Brooke all of her plans have to be perfect, so she double checks everything and then triple checks and I think you get the point." Lucas sighs and puts his head back down on the counter.

"I'm guessing you're still not use to it?" I ask and laugh when he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, not exactly, sure you get use to it, but not at eight in the morning when she wakes you up just to go to the freaking beach that's still going to be there in a few hours." Lucas vented and nodded to something behind me. Turning my head I see its Nathan coming toward us. He stops behind me and bumps his fist against Lucas' fist, then turning to me he kisses my lips softly before turning to Brooke.

"Will you shut the hell up already? I'm here; you're going to drive them crazy before the weekend even begins." Nathan smirks at his sister's baffled expression as she huffs and grabs her bag and stomps her way out the house.

"Thanks a lot Nate." Lucas deadpans.

"What?"Nathan plays dumb.

"Now she's going to be pissed all day."

"No she won't, trust me she's my sister, I didn't cross the line I'm not that dumb Luke." Nathan informs and starts to pick up one end of the cooler and Luke grabs the other end. "Can you grab my towel, Hales?"

"Yeah," I answer and follow them out the house; after locking the door we chased after Brooke. Running past the guys I try to catch up with Brooke and finally get within a walking distance from her.

"Brooke, wait up!" I called out to her. She stopped and waited, when I finally caught up to her she smiled and intertwined are arms together. "So what are we doing today, party planner?"

"Well I was thinking we spend the morning at the beach, have lunch in a fancy restaurant, and hit this bonfire party tonight. A couple of my old friends from the academy are throwing it and invited us to come. Is that okay?" She asked trying to read me.

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I gave her fake smile. Honestly everything sounds great, except the whole bonfire thing. I think it's great that Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan will be able to see all their old friends, but I'll be the only odd ball out around a whole bunch of girls that could possibly have history with Nathan. Yeah this weekend officially sucks.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the extremely long wait, please don't hate me. Like I've said life's been really hectic and I didn't expect to leave this without being updated for so long. I've probably written this chapter too many times to count and I really hope you like it. Please review!

….

"Hey we don't have to go if you don't want to." Nathan whispered gently before kissing me softly on the lips. He's been like this all day…worried that something might happen. YES! For the one millionth time, YES! I don't want to go. But of course I didn't say a word instead I said…

"No it's fine…I'm sure it will be fun." He smiled and kissed me once again. Fun…who the hell am I kidding this is going to be far from fun.

"Great!" He grinned…yeahhh great!

….

Okay again why did I come to this stupid bonfire? I don't know anyone here and I keep losing Nathan. All of the girls are giving me dirty looks and again I can't find Nathan anywhere. Yeahhhh this night sucks.

"Hey Hales, there you are, I was looking for you. Come on let's get some drinks." Brooke spoke quickly dragging me through the house. When we arrived at the kitchen Brooke served the drinks and we were about to walk off until someone called Brooke's name.

"Well, well, if it isn't Brooke Scott." A tall red head spoke. She looked familiar and for a minute I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Rachel." Brooke spoke through clenched teeth. Ohhhh, Rachel…Nathan's Rachel. My stomach quickly sunk.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh you know…old friends…you? I mean it's not like you even went to school here…aren't you from Oak Lake?" Brooke smiled, satisfied with the expression across Rachel's face.

"I know some people." Rachel answered quickly, a small blonde girl snickering behind her giving me a hard stare. "Who's your friend?"

"If you must know this is Haley, Nathan's girlfriend." Brooke grinned at Rachel's pissed off reaction.

"Yeah right." She laughed it off, the blonde girl staring even harder at me.

"Yeah she is and now if you'll excuse us." Brooke winked at me before leading us out of the kitchen. I could feel Rachel's stare burning a hole through my back. Yeahhhh, this night can't get any better.

Brooke led us to the living room where we sat and started to talk about some of her old memories here, when suddenly she got back up.

"I'm gonna get us some more drinks, stay here, I'll be back." And before I could protest she was out of the room.

I tried to concentrate on the floor, the constant stares coming my way were starting to creep me out. I looked up quickly however, when I felt a hand come in contact with my thigh. From the looks of the guy he looked to be your average frat boy. He was obviously wasted and continued to put his hand on my thigh every time I removed it.

"Oh come on baby…you know you like it." He chuckled. Oh please.

"Back off asshole." He continued to move his hands up and down my legs. I got up quickly trying to walk away, but he pulled me back down and moved his hands up my legs and underneath my shirt.

"I said back off!" I tried to hit him but the guy was suddenly in the air. I looked up to see a pissed off Nathan holding up Mr. Grabby Hands by the neck on the wall.

"Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, or the next time I see you, I'll personally remove both of your hands." He yelled before pushing the kid into the wall and grabbing my hand and leading me away from the room that was now full of shocked whispers. Great…more attention.

Nathan pulled me into a room and shut the door behind him. He suddenly pushed me against the door and kissed me deeply. I quickly responded and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me roughly and cupped my assed, making me wrap my legs around him. He moved his hands up and down my legs and moved them underneath my shirt. The need for air came and I pulled away, he continued to kiss me moving to the column of my neck.

"No one gets to touch you like this…" he grunted his lips still on my neck. "Only me."

"Only you." I confirmed and he stopped trying to catch his breath. His blue eyes were a dark midnight color, almost resembling black. He let me down gently, pushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"I should go back and kill that guy." Nathan seethed.

"No you shouldn't…baby I'm fine." I tried to calm him down again as I rubbed my hand up and down his back.

"Hales…"

"No, Nate, I'm fine…don't do anything stupid." He gave me a look and turned his head.

"It's hard not to, when the thought of every time I leave you alone some dude is going to treat you like that."

"Nate..."

"I know, I know." He finished, kissing me gently before leading us out of the room.

The noise level grew when we approached the living room once again. Looking towards the front the door I could see Jake and Peyton enter the house…yeahhhh of course it gets worse.

…

"Hales! Haley! Wait up don't you want to watch the race?!" Brooke yelled. I was trying to keep as much distance from Jake and Peyton, but he saw me when he got into this car. I ignored Brooke and kept walking.

…

The race started as Rachel walked in front of the line up and threw her handkerchief in the air. The cars sped off. Nathan floored it and tried to keep up with Jake. Jake was sporting a new car…a Porsche. He sped down the curved road and left Nathan behind. Nathan hit his nos and quickly caught up, only to swerve back when another car hit him from behind. Looking in the review mirror he saw that it was Jake…in Haley's Mustang. If that was Jake then who the hell was in front of him. Trying to keep up with the silver Porsche, Nathan and Jake continued to race each other trying to cut off the guy in front of them. With the Porsche blocking both Nathan and Jake they both hit the steering wheels in frustration.

The boy in the Porsche decided to stop messing with the two boys and hit his nos and took off leaving the two behind. When they finally made their way to the finish line they saw the boy in the Porsche take his money and leave with a smiling red head…Rachel. Both boys sighed with disappointment at the fact of losing another race.

…

"_Hey Bub, come look at this." I ran at the sound of my father's voice and he helped me climb out of the window and held me steady as he sat me down on his lap up on the roof top._

"_What is it daddy?" I smiled up at him. His eyes were glistening and for a second I could have mistaken them for stars. He pointed up to the dark sky and gently whispered._

"_Look at that star up there, Bub. Isn't it beautiful?" I gazed up to the one he pointed to and was met with one of the brightest stars that I had ever seen._

"_Whoa!"_

_My dad looked down toward me with a bright smile, taking in all of my excitement and enjoying the night together._

"_Why is it so bright, daddy?" I asked looking back at him. I saw him ponder for a moment and he looked back at me._

"_I'm not really sure Bub, but I do know that whenever I'm not around and you're missing me and I'm missing you and your mom and your knuckle head brother, all I have to do is look up and find this star and no matter where I am I know somehow I'm with you all."_

"_Really?"_

"_Oh yeah, whenever you need me and I'm not around, just look up at the stars and look for the brightest one you can find and know I'm there with you." _

"Haley? Hales?" I was brought out of my memory by the sound of my best friend's voice. I was startled for a moment then looked up towards her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, hales. I just…I didn't see you back at the race so I figured you must have bailed. I'm really sorry…I shouldn't …I mean we shouldn't have come. I really didn't think that it would be this bad. But I should have known Hales. I'm really really sorr…"

"Brooke, its fine." I tried to assure her but it was obviously a failed attempted. She gave me a look that simply said 'I'm not buying it'.

"No, Haley it's not fine. Those stupid people had no right to act the way they did."

"Brooke really…it's fine. I um..I just really want to go back to the house." I said calmly hoping she wouldn't push me further.

"Haley…"

"Brooke, I'm fine, just please…I want to go." She looked back to where the bonfire was and I could see her contemplating whether or not to let me go.

"Fine, just be careful…and call me as soon as you get there." I nodded as she brought me into a hug. I stepped away and walked as fast as I could back to the Scott beach house. This night was getting to me and I couldn't stop replaying what happened. It was as if my mind was in rewind and would just play over and over again. Yes this bonfire party was definitely not a good idea.

"Yeah I heard she went to the public school…"

"White trash…"

"She's supposedly with Nathan Scott.."

"Yeah right and I'm dating James Lafferty." The girls laughed as if I wasn't there. I mean really? What was with the girls from around this part of town, I just don't get it? Was the academy this bad?

"Hey there she is…"

"Hey Holly!" Great and to think all I wanted to do was get back to Brooke's beach house before these bitches pushed me to my limit. I turned around slowly trying to prepare myself for the torment to come.

"It's Haley.." I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yeah whatever, what do you think you're doing here? I mean I know you're supposedly with Nathan, but now that it's just us girls here you can stop the act. 'Cause I know Nathan and he would never touch you, let alone look your way. So why don't you just do us all a favor and head back to your part of town and stay there." A blonde spoke confidently as the crowd behind her grew. I started to feel my stomach sink and I knew I should have gone when I had the chance and never turn back. The people from around here were all rich and pathetic, obviously making their goal in life to make everyone in their paths' miserable. I don't belong here…and in my opinion neither did Brooke.

My gaze drifts to the crowd and I see Nathan looking at me with a worried look, Brooke seething being held back by a frustrated Lucas, a pissed off Jake, and a satisfied Peyton…not to mention the other fifty people that were at this stupid bonfire.

"You know every time Brooke talked about her old school and friends I couldn't help but to laugh, 'cause I mean come on…there isn't actually a place that bad. But who am I kidding…all of you are …pathetic. All you do is gossip and you judge, but in reality the only person you're fooling is yourselves. You sit here and act all high and mighty and the only thing you think about is yourself. Why don't you take your heads out of your asses and finally realize that you're a small dysfunctional person in this big world. And no matter how much you try to hide behind your money or make fun of the next person that comes by you'll still be pathetic. "

The crowd was no longer silent. A few hollers and whistles were heard, followed by a high pitched scream coming from the blonde.

"You stupid bitch! How dare you come to our part of town and talk to us like that?!" The blonde lunged towards me and I knew that this wouldn't just be a stupid argument. The girl threw herself at me, seeing it coming I dodged her quickly. I really didn't want this to happen; I'm really not in the mood. The girl got her balance back and she slapped me across the face. There were sudden gasps from the crowd and then an overwhelming silence, everyone waiting on my response.

I rose my head slowly and quickly collided my fist to her face. And like that a full fledged fight broke out between me and this blonde bimbo. She grabbed a fist full of my hair while I pushed her straight to the ground. Too bad for her she didn't know the number one rule when fighting…when you're on the ground, get up immediately. She made it all too easy for me to continue connecting my fists to her face. She cried out and tried to push me off her by putting her hands to my face. I continued throwing punches in her direction as I felt two strong arms trying to pull me off of her. The girl continued to push me and I turned I felt her nails dig into my skin. The arms are still trying to pull me off of her. I give one last good punch to her right eye and then let the arms pull me off of her completely.

I was pulled all the way back and led to the other side of the beach. When I looked back to see who was holding me back I was surprised to see both Nathan and Jake. When we stopped I felt someone hug me suddenly and I knew right away who it was.

"Damn Tutor girl that was amazing! You're pathetic! BAM!" Brooke went on acting out what had just had happened. I couldn't help laughing at my best friend's behavior. She always has been my biggest supporter.

"Yeah Haley, I didn't know you had all that fight in you. Remind me never to piss you off." Lucas smiled as he patted my back.

"Haley, are you all right, I mean I see now that you could hold your own, but you did you get hurt?" Nathan asked; the concern clearly showing on his face.

"Of course she's okay, she's a James!" Jake said defensively glaring at Nathan. He took me by the arm and led me away from the group.

"Hales, you okay?" He asked softly. And there…at that moment I saw the Jake I remembered from when I was a kid.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know I can handle myself."I smiled punching him lightly. He laughed lightly before turning serious once again. He looked out toward the sea and then back toward me before looking back at the group. I turned to see them looking back at us with worried expressions. I could take a hint and nodded toward Brooke she gave me a small smile before pulling Lucas and Nathan back toward the bonfire. I looked back toward Jake and knew that whatever he had to say was serious. Moving to sit on the sand I motioned for him to sit next to me. I see him hesitate for a second; he sighs quietly to himself and finally takes a seat.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"What are you doing here, Haley?" He questioned right away, ignoring my question all together. He looks at me with a hurt look in his eyes. He quickly averts his eyes to the sand when I open my mouth to speak.

"Jake…I'm here with Brooke." I answer simply, afraid of where this was going.

"Don't Haley….don't give me that. I know you're here with someone, but it's not with Brooke. You're here with Scott. Don't lie to me. Just stop lying to me." His voice started to rise and I looked back at him not knowing what to say.

"Jake…" I spoke softly.

"No Haley! How could you?! How could you be with him?! You know how much I don't like him! You know of the things he's done, especially tonight! You see how these girls act because of him! And yet you let yourself become one of them!" He ranted on. My stomach twisted in knots and I felt sick. He hates me. The thought of me and Nathan together puts a small smile on my face, but as a turn back to Jake I feel like a terrible person. Sitting there is my brother, the person who has looked after me since I was a small kid, keeping me away from the dangers of life. And now the one thing that he disapproves of the most is the one thing that I'm actually doing… being with Nathan. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. Before I could admit to anything I tried to come up with a reason of how Jake could possibly find out about me and Nathan.

"Who told you this?" I spoke softly, my eyes set on the sand.

"What does it matter Haley?! You…"

"Who told you this, Jake?!" I yelled the frustration taking over me. He stopped and stared at me before blowing out a sigh.

"Peyton…"

"Peyton?!" What the hell? What did she…and then it dawns on me…the movie theater. The day completely slipping my mind, all the excitement from the trip clouded my memory for just one day and it was done. I knew the bitch knew something, but who knew she had enough guts to actually say something. Dumb bitch doesn't know what's coming her way.

"Yeah, she told me that she saw you with Nathan at the theater parking lot. She said you were in his car and that you guys were laughing, acting as if you were great friends. It didn't take much to put two and two together." Jake whispered the last part.

"Jake…it wasn't what it looked like."

"Really, Haley? Do you think I'm that stupid? First I see you two talking at the mall, then your name is written all over his car, then Peyton tells me what she saw….and now you're here and everyone's saying you guys are together. Really, Haley? 'Cause from where I'm sitting it looks exactly like that."

"Jake…I'm not with Nathan…I've never been with Nathan. What is it going to take for you to believe me?"I felt sick just lying about it.

"I don't know Haley, a lot of explanations…"

"Jake I shouldn't have to explain anything to you! I'm your sister! You should take my word for it! I wouldn't betray you like that. And it hurts me that you would take the word of other people around you over mine."More lies…

"It's not like that Hales, I'm just a little pissed at all the crap I've been hearing about you. But you're right. I should have enough sense to believe you…I'm sorry." He offered a bright smile and opened his arms wide. I quickly returned the smile and met him for a much needed hug. We walked back to the bonfire and he hugged me once again before whispering in my ear.

"See you when you get back." And with that he left.

A smile took over my face and I was soon met with a not so bubbly Brooke.

"What's wrong Brookie?" I laughed softly.

"I'm tired of this damn party…can we just go before you turn all 'Bad Girls Club' on us again."

"Here, Here!" Lucas laughed. I looked back towards the party and then at Brooke.

"Where's Nathan?"

"The beach house, he knew you were gonna be a while so he took off. He didn't want to be around these people anymore…oh and he told off those girls…OMG Haley you missed it, it was priceless."

"I bet." I answered, seeing a flash of blonde curls go behind one of the sand dunes. "Give me a second." Following the path down to where I was sitting earlier I heard noises coming from behind the pile of sand. Making my way around I was surprised to see Peyton with Mr. Grabby hands from earlier.

"Are you kidding me?" I interrupted. The two sprung apart and Peyton looked frightened.

"Hey, can't you see were a little busy?" Mr. Grabby hands spoke. Ignoring him completely I walked toward Peyton.

"You think it's funny…telling my brother about me being with Nathan?"

"Why don't you? I thought your brother might like to know what his little sister was up to behind his back. I mean don't you think he deserves to know what a lying whore his sister is?" She spoke spitefully. A quick punch to the lip and she was frightened once again.

"Don't fuck with me, Peyton." And with that I left a shocked Peyton and made my way back to Brooke and Lucas.

She doesn't know what coming to her.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy Chapter 12! :D

…

Pasting…no walking…running? Ugh, why does my life have to be so complicated? I'm finally back home from the "amazing" beach house weekend. Remind me never to go back. Because of the _lovely_ vacation, I now have two cut up fists , scratch marks going down my cheek, and a guilty conscious. The conversation with Jake constantly plagues my thoughts. And now I can't even look at Nathan without feeling guilty. Not to mention the lovely scene afterwards featuring the bitch…I mean Peyton. I seriously don't understand why it is so hard for me to tell Jake everything. Tell him about Nathan and Peyton. How I'm in love for the first time, or how his girlfriend of two years is a cheating whore. I wish I could just walk up to him and just let it all out, but I know I can never do that. It would break him. It would break our relationship. And it would break me. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing Jake upset…or depressed. The last time I've seen my brother like that was when my dad… you know.

So I will just continue to run...walk…jog or whatever the hell you want to call it. As I continue to pass the river court I can see a figure shooting hoops in the distance and as I come closer I see a familiar figure.

"Hi beautiful," Nathan smiled as he tucked his basketball underneath his arm. He moved closer to me and gave me a chaste kiss before intertwining our hands and moving us toward the bleachers.

"What are you doing here?" He asks while putting down the ball and completely turning towards me.

"Um, I'm just…jogging…clearing my head," I stutter. Being in his presence was truly everything to me, but now with everything that happened with Jake I couldn't help but to feel the guilt wash over me.

"Oh…what's on your mind?" He asks, patiently waiting for me to answer. I sigh deeply and try to find the right words to voice my thoughts, but mind feels like it's in overdrive. I wince a little when he runs the back of his fingers on the fresh scratch on my cheek.

"Jake," I whisper. I see him scrunch his face and stiffen at my brother's name. The reaction I should have known was coming.

"Wha-what about him?" He questions, trying to be supportive.

"You," I whisper once again. I look up to see confusion has completely taken over his handsome features.

"Uhh, what?"

"The other night…at the party, Jake and I spoke and it was about you."

"You told him?" Nathan asks hesitantly.

"No, Peyton did. That day outside of the movies…"

"Damn, Haley, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you and …"

"Nathan, it's fine, he doesn't know."

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" He asks a grave tone behind it.

"I-I didn't tell him…I didn't confirm it. I just told him that Peyton was lying and that you and I are just friends. That you and I never happened." I spoke softly not looking him in the eyes.

"We never happened?"He whispered, moving his hand from mine. I quickly looked up to see hurt resting in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Nathan it wasn't like that. I couldn't tell him. He's my brother…and he hates you. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to tell him!" He yelled now. My eyes widen with shock. "You're supposed to tell him, Haley. That's what you're supposed to do. I know we don't get along, but that has nothing to do with me and you. If you like me, then he can't do anything to stop you. When are you finally going realize that he doesn't have say in what you want, Haley?!"

"It's not that easy Nathan! You're not the one who's been lying to your brother! You're not the one who actually has to feel guilty and you're certainly not the one who has to stare him straight in the eyes and see the betrayal laced in them! So don't you dare say I'm supposed to tell him!"

"Damn it Haley! It's not going to be the end of the world! He shouldn't have say in what goes on between us! So what if he gets mad, it's your life…when are you going to stop letting him control you?!"

"He does not control me!"

"Yes he does Haley!"

"NO HE DOESN'T!"

"Then what do you call me?" He asks now lowering his voice.

"I would call you my idiot boyfriend." I tried to calm down.

"If I'm your boyfriend, then why do we have to sneak around? Why can't I take you out in public? Or why is it that every time there's a race you can't cheer me on, but instead you have to hide out by the water?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I just simply shook my head and stood up from the bleachers. He tried to grab my hand, but I quickly pulled it back.

"Hales," he whispers.

"Don't…I can't do this right now. Just…don't."

"Hales…I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." I whisper, walking away.

…

The large house was in complete silence…well almost. There was a conversation that could be heard throughout the first floor, followed by laughter.

"Yeah it was a total waste Coop, I swear it was a complete disaster." Brooke reminisced about the party. Cooper was about to reply when a pissed off Nathan came through the front door. He didn't even glance their way, but simply went in his room and slammed the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Cooper wondered looking back towards Brooke. Brooke continued to stare at the closed door. Turning around she faced Cooper once again.

"I have no idea. Did he tell you were he was going earlier?"

"Uh, yeah he was going to go shoot hoops at the river court. What could have happened there? Girl troubles?"

"I doubt it, but then again Haley hasn't really been around much."

"Yeah, she hasn't stopped by the garage either. Maybe you should call her."

"Yeah, be right back." Brooke assured and headed to her bedroom. She slipped out her cell phone from her pocket as she went up the stairs. Finding the number she press call and waited as the phone rang.

"_Hey,"_

"Hi Hales…"

"_I'm not here right now so leave a message…" _

"Damn it, she always gets me with that." Brooke huffed as she pressed redial.

"Hello?" Haley answered the phone.

"Hales…what's up?" Brooke attempted to start off small before asking any questions.

"Um, I'm kind of busy Brooke, so if there's something you need to say just say it." Haley answered, trying to get straight to the point.

"Oh, well I was wondering where you have been these pass couple of days. I mean after we came back it seems like you've disappeared. I mean considering you practically lived here before we left. So I was just wondering if the reason you weren't coming around was because of last weekend. I mean if something happened and you want to talk about it you know I'm here right?" Brooke rambled, trying to get all of her thoughts out.

"No, Brooke, umm…everything's fine." Haley answered; Brooke could hear her best friend's voice crack slightly over the phone.

"Are you sure, Hales? Is something going on between you and my brother because he came home really upset and…" Brooke was suddenly cut off by Haley.

"Look Brooke I have to go." And the line went dead. Brooke stared at the screen…** "**_**Call Ended"**_

…

I looked at the blank screen on my phone. I can't believe I just hung up on my best friend. Then again I should have never answered the phone anyway. I knew it was a bad idea. After my fight with Nathan I feel even worse than I did before. Not only because I fought with Nathan but because he was right. In a way Jake does control me…and I should tell him everything. I just don't know how to.

I could just come out and blurt it all out but it just doesn't seem fair. Ughhhh, I really have no idea what I should do. Before I could continue my _lovely_ conversation with myself, my mother walked in my room.

"Hey sweetheart," she smiled. It was the smile she reserved just for me and Jake. The smile that said, _"Oh honey I know something's wrong, so just come out with it." _The thing is …that smile, that special smile, works like a charm and I can't help but to break down. I'm now in tears and she quickly closes the bedroom door and is by my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" She asks softly taking me in her arms and running her fingers through my hair. I just shake my head. "Alright just let it all out."She whispers. When I'm finally done crying I lift my head, so I can look up at her.

"Alright spill it, Bub." She laughs lightly. I smile and open up to start.

"Well… it all started at the beginning of the summer."

"Oh, was this the night of the first race?" She smirks, and my eyes widen.

"You knew about that?"

"Of course I did, I was a teenager once you know."

"Right…"

"Continue."

"Well I went to the first race with Brooke and I got to meet her boyfriend and we all watched…well I hid from Jake, but that's another story. And when I was there I saw this boy…he was extremely handsome, Mama."

"Details!"She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but to laugh and get just as excited as she was.

"He is the definition of tall, dark and handsome. He's around 6'2", muscular, dark raven hair, and the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen." I sighed. Thinking about Nathan had my heart racing.

"Ooo, sounds like a keeper."

"Yeah…"

"So what's wrong?"

"Well it turns out that Jake and Nathan…his name is Nathan, have a history. When I saw the way they treated each other it seemed as if they had a long line of hatred toward one another. Something must have happened between them. And then later on I find out that he's actually Brooke's brother, which meant that I would see him around a lot more than I thought. And he works at Cooper's… so I saw him at work too. And one thing led to another..."

"And now you're both together." She guessed smiling when I blushed and nodded my head. "And you're in love with him, but you kept it all a secret from Jake and now you're afraid if he finds out he will hate you." I nodded once again. "Sweetheart, not everything you do is going to please your brother, but it's your life and you have to do what your heart tells you. And if your heart tells you to be with this boy, then no one should stop you."

"Nathan said the same thing," I whispered softly.

"He seems like a smart young man. Bub, don't let your brother keep you from something you want. What ever happened between him and Nathan is between them. You and Nathan have nothing to do with them. Is that all you were worked up about?"

"Well…"

…

The garage was in complete silence. Nathan was currently working on a car while Lucas, Brooke, and Cooper watched him. He was trying to fix up his car for a the next race after that Oak Lake kid beat him, but his mind continued to go back to his fight with Haley. He was mentally kicking himself in the head for saying the things he did to Haley and he wished he could take them back. All he needed now was a way to get Haley to talk to him.

…

After talking everything out with my mom about Nathan and Peyton… I finally know what I'm going to do. My mom seemed excited when I was telling her about Nathan, but when I told her about everything with Peyton I could see the disappointment in her eyes, not only in Peyton but in me as well. I've known for almost a year that Peyton was cheating on Jake, but I didn't bother to tell him….and now I am. I just hope he doesn't shut me out for everything I'm about to tell him.

I'm standing right outside his door and I'm about to knock when suddenly his door flies open.

"Hey Haley, what's up?" He smiles. My stomach drops.

"Hey Jake…do you mind if we talk?"

"No not at all, is it going to be fast? I'm kind of supposed to meet Peyton in five."

"Um, she's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Jake stops for a minute and tries to read me…and I look away.

"Um okay what is it?" He sits down and gestures for me to sit as well.

"Jake, there's something I need to tell you and I don't know how you'll take it, but just please don't be mad at me."

"Come on Hales, how bad can it be? I mean it can't be like if you were with Nathan or something." He joked around and quickly stopped at my serious demeanor. The mention of Nathan's name made me lose all hope of me ever telling Jake and I knew telling him would be a huge mistake.

"Do you remember last Christmas I came up to UNC to visit you and Peyton?"

"Yeah, that was before you two were at war with each other. What happened?"

"Well, when we were at some party I kind of ran into Peyton and she was with some other guy."

"What do you mean?" Jake spoke calmly, but you could tell he was about to burst…and all hell would break loose.

"She was with him…like really with him Jake. I saw her …doing things with him. She was…"

"Having sex," Jake finished, looking straight up at me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jake."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Why are you telling me this now, if it happened months ago?" He looked at me with hurt clearly in his eyes. "Something else happened didn't it?"

"Jake…"

"What? What else was it!" he yells, now upset.

"At the bonfire, after we were done talking, I was about to leave with Brooke when I saw her with some other guy behind a sand dune making out."

"Stupid Bitch! Two years! Two years together and she does this!" He yells clutching his fist. "Is there anything else?"

"That night when you asked me if there was something going on between me and Nathan…I lied." I whispered.

"Haley, what are you talking about?! You said there was nothing going on! You said I could trust you!"

"I know! And I'm really sorry Jake! I swear I never meant for this to happen!"

"How long?" He spoke calmly once again.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been with him behind my back?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Since the beginning of the summer."

"Six Weeks?! You've been lying to me for six weeks!"

"Jake, I swear I didn't want this to happen!"

"Don't Haley, Don't lie to my face and tell me that! You knew this would happen and you did it anyway! You knew I hated Nathan and you knew I didn't want you anywhere near him but you did it anyway!"

"Jake…"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Excuse Me?!"

"You heard me! Did that asshole take advantage of you?!"

"How is any of that your business? Whatever happens between me and Nathan stays between us. Look Jake I'm sorry for sneaking around with Nathan behind your back and I really never meant for any of this to happen."

"Stop lying Haley, you knew this would hurt me and I bet your boyfriend put you up to it!" He spoke with disgust as he stared me straight in the eye.

"How could you? How you could you think that?! Jake the last thing I wanted to do was tell you, but Nathan's the one that wanted me to. He was the one that was tired of sneaking around and I was too afraid to tell you. The betrayal was the one thing that scared me the most, knowing that fact that you would feel betrayed."

"Well your right Haley, I do feel betrayed. Congratulations, you're now on Peyton's level…a liar. Have fun with Nathan…and if I were you I would tell your boyfriend to watch his back." Jake whispered before grabbing his jacket and rushing out of the room and out the front door.

….

The events of the day kept replaying over and over in my mind and once again my mind was on overdrive. I decided to walk to Cooper's garage, knowing all too well I wasn't in the position to be driving. When I finally arrived I saw Cooper outside talking to a customer, waving them off when they finished talking.

"Well well, if it isn't my missing employee." He grinned.

"Hey Cooper…is Nathan here?" I ask getting straight to the point. The whole way here I practiced what I would say and I didn't want to forget.

"Yeah he's in the office." He answered, now serious. I nod at him and head toward the office. Opening the door, I see Nathan by the file cabinet, closing the door I still hang on to it for support.

"Hey," I whisper. Nathan stops and turns toward me.

"Hey," He smiles, moving toward me. Grabbing his hand I lead him toward the seats in Cooper's office. "Haley, I'm really sorry about earlier."

"I'm sorry too, Nathan. I was thinking about what you said earlier and you were right. I should tell Jake…and I did."

"Really?" He asks. I can feel a sense of relief coming from him. "How did it go?"

"As well as can be expected. He hates me now…. And I feel terrible. You should have seen his face, he looked so betrayed."

"Hales, I'm sorry…maybe I should have been there with you when you told him."

"No…that would have made things worse. As of right now he wants to kill you. He thinks you were taking advantage of me. I tried telling him you weren't, but he wouldn't pay any mind to me. He told me to tell you to watch your back."

"Haley I can handle my own…"

"I don't want you to have to, Nathan."

"Haley…"

"No, Nathan. I don't want you and my brother fighting. I've seen my brother when he's upset and this could turn really ugly. And the last thing I want is for you or him to end up in the emergency room."

"Hales..."

"Please let me finish…I have to do this."

"Do what?" He asks, the worry written all over his face.

"I can't be with you anymore, Nathan."

"No, Haley, it doesn't have to be that way." Nathan began to panic.

"I can't breathe when I'm around you, and when I'm not I want to be, I love you, Nathan. But if that means putting your safety or Jake's in danger, then I can't see you. You both mean so much to me…and the thought of losing one of you kills me. But I can't put you in that danger Nathan…I'm sorry." I cried. The distraught look on Nathan's face was worse than I had imagined and I couldn't stay any more. I couldn't breathe…I needed to get out of here. I quickly got up from my seat and ran out of the garage past Cooper. Leaving Nathan behind….leaving it all behind.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey, thanks for the lovely reviews. This is kind of short because it's actually two parts, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Hopefully I can get the second part up sometime this week. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

…

The house was in complete silence, something that caught Lydia James by surprise. Usually at this hour of the day her house was a complete chaos; as both of her kids would be home either fighting over what to watch on TV or fighting over who gets first dibs on her cooking. It was 5pm and both of them were home, but the constant sibling banter was at a complete halt and Lydia knew something wasn't right. Finishing up dinner she went up the flight of stairs that led to her children's bedrooms. First stopping at Jake's door she knocked first before opening the door to find her son blasting his music and pacing his room back and forth. Lydia walked over to the stereo at the corner of his room and pressed the power button. Jake swiftly turned around to see what the cause of his music turning off was.

"Time for dinner," Lydia smiled hoping her son would just listen and go downstairs.

"I'm not hungry," he replied, continuing to pace around his bedroom.

"Jake, please." She spoke softly. Jake stopped and faced his mother. Lydia kept eye contact with him and Jake nodded his head following her out of the room. He knew what all the silence was doing to his mother. The constant stillness was starting worry her, but he couldn't help it. He still felt betrayed by the one person he could truly call his best friend. It wasn't like he could call anyone else his best friend. As he grew up he had one best friend and no one really knew about him, but as he started to branch out and actually have a life outside of his family he started to notice guys checking out his sister, staring at her like she was a piece of meat. And suddenly he was back to square one. He would do anything to protect his sister from the things guys would talk about. After all he was guy, he knew what went on through their minds and all hell would pay if he would let his sister be exposed to that. That's mostly why he kept her away from the races. Racing was more of what the guys in town were interested in, and where girls would usually meet their 'lovely' boyfriends. That is where he met Peyton…another disappointment. He never really considered Peyton as his best friend. She was more of an accessory than anything else. Well at first it wasn't like that, it was more of an epic romance. His senior year… he had the perfect girlfriend, the captain of the basketball team, and was one the most respected students at Tree Hill High. The problems started half way through the year. Basket ball season had started and he was on edge because they were playing the academy. The only thought that was running through his mind was being the winner tonight, if not it would give Scott the rights to brag. Nathan Scott, the name had become like poison to Jake when they met over the summer at high flyers. Nathan was his only competition, they had played many games against each other due to their separate teams back home, and the tension was high. The entire summer was spent trying to one up one another, and competition broke out and from then on it never stopped.

Jake was brought out of his thoughts by his mother. "Do you mind setting the table while I get your sister?" Jake simply shook his head and made his way to the staircase, looking up once more to see his mother gently knock on the door before entering the room the same way she did with him.

..

Lydia gently knocked before opening the door. What lied before her was something she wasn't expecting. Her daughter was sitting down on her bed, resting her back against the head rest, with her IPod blasting loud she could hear the faint tune coming from the head phones that rested in her ears. Her cheeks were wet with streaks from the tears falling from her beautiful eyes, as her gaze remained focus on piece of paper in front of her. As Lydia walked further into the room she saw that the piece of paper was a photo. Slowly moving closer, she takes a seat next to her daughter and Haley jumps at the sudden entrance into her own world. She quickly takes the headphones from her ears and rapidly tries to wipe her tears away from her clouded eyes. It was times like this when Lydia knew something was definitely wrong with her daughter. The swift movements her daughter made were a sign that she was trying to hide something.

"Mama, what are you doing here?" Haley smiled, sniffling a bit, while trying to wipe one last tear away.

"Dinner time, I was just coming up to get you, but then I see you here crying. What's going on, bub? The house is in complete silence and you and your brother don't even speak anymore, I could swear it's as if there was a silent war going on between you two."

Haley looks at her mom with sadness and shakes her head, shutting her eyes, willing the tears to go away. She pries her eyes open as much as she can before a tear slips out and slides down her now dry cheek. She looks down at the photo in her hand and the tears start pouring out even harder. Lydia looks down at the photo; it's of Haley and a boy, a tall, blue eyed, raven haired boy. Haley's looking toward the camera smiling, but the boy's attention is on Haley. As Haley is comfortably surrounded by his arms, he held her with such care and his eyes are set on her and Lydia could tell from the picture that the boy was in love. Lydia removed her gaze from the picture and looked toward her daughter, she was still crying but it was starting to slow down and she once again began to wipe at her tears. Haley looked up just in time to see her mother's eyes travel from the photo in her hand to her face. She waved the picture toward Lydia to show her more clearly and began to speak.

"This is Nathan," Haley spoke softly, her eyes still glued to the picture.

"I figured," Lydia smiled, "by the way you described him. Why are you crying over this picture, bub? I thought everything was going fine between you and Nathan."

"It was, but I broke up with him." Haley sniffled once more and continued when Lydia gave her a knowing look. "I told Jake everything, about Peyton…and me and Nathan. He wasn't too happy about any of it. And I was scared he would do something stupid, like attack Nathan or something. So instead of having the two of them kill each other, I broke up with Nathan that way Jake didn't have a reason to go after him anymore because I wouldn't be with Nathan anymore."

"So you broke up with Nathan, because you were trying to keep your brother from doing anything stupid." Haley nodded and Lydia continued, "But did you ever think about what Nathan would do? How do you know Nathan won't do anything stupid?" Lydia asked. "Haley, I think maybe you were so afraid of losing one of them, that you did whatever you could to make sure they were safe, but in turn you lost both of them. Maybe you handle this all too quickly." Lydia got up from the bed and headed toward the door and turned back once again. "Dinner's ready."

…

Cooper sighed when he walked into the garage from his office and saw his nephew once again under another car. For the past three days, since Haley left, Nathan had been at the garage every minute of every day working on cars. He didn't know what was going on with his nephew, but he knew it was big and that it had to do with Haley. Every time he would be dealing with something he would come to the garage and bury himself in work. So far today he's fixed around three cars and was on to his own now.

"Hey Nate, what are you doing?" Cooper asked calmly, worried about setting off his nephew.

"Just doing an overall glance at the car, making sure it's ready for the race tomorrow night." Nathan answered straightforward, but Cooper could see his nephew's mind was somewhere else.

"Hey Nate, um have you seen Haley lately? She hasn't been coming in for her hours." Cooper knew he hit a nerve when his nephew suddenly stiffened. Nathan quickly tried to cover up his reaction by shrugging his shoulders. "When you see her can you…"

"I'm not," Nathan interrupted and began to wipe off his hands with a rag. He leaned against his car; his attention was now on Cooper.

"Oh, well, whenever you do…"

"I won't…why don't you call her. I mean she's your employee, you're supposed to have all her information or whatever. Why don't you call her yourself and ask."

"Look Nate, if something happened between you and Haley that's not my problem so you can lower your voice. You need to calm down and whatever it is you need to talk to Haley because you're starting to worry me. All you do is walk around this shop and work, from a boss's point of view it's great, but from the uncle point of view it's starting to scare me. You've been a complete mess since Haley ran out of here a couple of days ago."

"Cooper don't." Nathan warned.

"No Nathan, you are going to listen to me. This needs to stop; you are starting to over work yourself."

"Cooper stay out of it."

"Excuse me is this a bad time?" A guy knocked on the garage door before coming in. Cooper turned and walked past Nathan stopping to whisper to him.

"I will…for now." He then turned to the boy who walked in. "No, sorry about that. How can I help you?"

"Actually I'm here to talk to Nathan." He informed. Nathan turned around and walked toward him. Cooper nodded and walked back to his office. The boy walked over to Nathan and offered his hand.

"Hi, I'm Damien West. I was in the race last week…silver Porsche." He introduced himself. Nathan thought twice before shaking his hand when he heard this. This was his competition after all.

"Nathan," he introduced himself, "how can I help you?"

"Well I noticed you were pretty good at the race and I just wanted to see what you were swinging."

"You're kidding right?" There was no way in hell Nathan would show him what his car was taking on.

Damien laughed, "Yeah, that's your car?" He nodded toward the black Camaro.

"Yeah," Nathan answered and followed West when he started to walk over to his car.

"I missed that during the race… _Haley_, that your girl?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, not to sound rude or anything, but what do you want?" Damien turned and smirked at Nathan.

"To be honest, Nathan, I see you as my only competition and to be quiet frank, I don't think I've seen all you're capable of. I don't know I just think it was too easy to win that race. Like if your mind was somewhere else or maybe you just didn't even try or maybe you were focused on _Haley_." His smug smile irritated Nathan, especially when he ran his fingers over HHHaley's name. "Mostly I'm here to make you an offer. I bet that you did give your all and all the rumors of you being the best driver out there are wrong. I bet that you can't beat me in another race."

"A bet…what are we in second grade?" Nathan bit out.

"Well if you see it that way…oh well then, I thought you would be interested considering there's ten G's on the line."

"What?"

"Ten grand, you put five, I put five, you and me, winner takes all. What do you say?"

"Let's race."

The figure at the garage door took a step back in shock at what they heard and began to run toward their car, racing to stop the secrets that were beginning to form. Knowing that whatever just took place was not only going to cause problems, but was going to get Nathan into trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

The music could be heard throughout the entire house and the faint words were starting to annoy a certain Brooke Scott. She sighed and moved her magazine to the side. Moving toward her door and making her way down the stairs Brooke couldn't help to think, '_When will this end?'_ This was starting to become a daily routine, she would come home and find the house blasting with music and Nathan locked in his room. Finally reaching the door to Nathan's room, she pounded on it, hoping Nathan would hear her.

The door swung open and an angry looking Nathan Scott looked down at his little sister.

"What?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"I need to talk to you." Brooke answered, her arms folded across her chest, standing her own ground.

"Well I don't want to talk."

"Nathan, don't give me this crap. Just turn off the music and come to the living room." Brooke ended the small quarrel and made her way to the living room. Sighing, Nathan turned down the music and followed Brooke." He sat across from Brooke and waited patiently for her to begin.

"What's wrong?" Brooke spoke suddenly. The question kind of took Nathan off guard.

"What do you mean?" He replied with another question.

"Nathan, something's wrong…definitely wrong. I mean we come home from the beach house and it's like we entered a complete alternate reality. One example is Haley. She's my best friend and your girlfriend, but in some odd way she's never around. I don't get any phone calls from her and neither do you, please correct me if I'm wrong." Brooke waited. Nathan just turned his head, he obviously didn't want to talk about this. Brooke took that as her answer and continued.

"I'm at Cooper's every day and I don't even work there, but Haley does. But why hasn't she been there lately. Oh and how could I forget that every time I call Lydia, she tells me that Haley's there but she hasn't been talking to anyone lately. And that something's going on between her and Jake. You know all of this confused me for a few days and then like clockwork it all just came to me. Haley told Jake….see but what I can't figure out is why you two aren't together anymore. I mean it's a complete waste isn't it? I mean wasn't the whole point of Jake finding out is so that you two could be together without having to keep it a secret anymore?" Brooke challenged Nathan and tried to get an answer out of him.

"Why don't you ask Haley that?" Nathan simply answered.

"Well I would, but considering my best friend is avoiding me like the plague I'm asking you."

"Brooke please just… drop it." Nathan pleaded.

"Why? Why can't you just answer me, Nathan?"

"Because she ended not me… Is that what you wanted to hear? The fact that my own girlfriend broke up with me because she thought her brother would murder me. She did it for me. Well supposedly, but in my perspective it just seemed like an easier way out. If she told Jake that she wasn't with me anymore then everything would go back to normal….and I never existed." Nathan finally broke down.

"Is that what you really think? Nathan, I know Haley and she would never do that. She probably broke up with you because she thought if she did she wouldn't have to hurt anymore. Haley's most likely crying her eyes out every day. Why else do you think she hasn't been around? It's because she isn't ready to face you Nathan….give her time." Brooke finished with tears in her eyes. She hated seeing her brother like this. So she embraced him and told him to stay positive.

…..

_The next morning_

"Hey, bub, what are you doing up so earlier?" Lydia smiled at her daughter. Walking into the kitchen she was surprised to see her daughter up so early. Haley turned to her mother and gave her a weak smile.

"Um, making breakfast…"Haley answered. Lydia frowned at her daughter's response. She could hear the sadness laced in her voice. She watched Haley as she moved around the kitchen. She couldn't even imagine where her daughter's mind could be at that moment. Lydia jumped in surprise when Jake suddenly took a seat next to her.

"Hey ma," he whispered.

"Good morning sweetie," she smiled.

"Ma, please…" he scrunched his face at the pet name, "what's going on?" He continued in a soft tone, not wanting Haley to hear.

"She's cooking… a hell of a lot more than moping, so I guess it's a start. What are you doing up so early?" Lydia questioned. Something was definitely off. When she didn't receive an answer from Jake she turned to him. She watched as Jake observed Haley. Haley set the food on the counter and proceeded out the front door without a word.

"You know she misses you… and Nathan." Lydia started.

"Ma,"

"And I know it must be awfully hard to lose the both of you."

"What do you mean the both of us, she still has her boyfriend," Jake spoke with resentment toward Nathan.

"What life are you living in? Haley's not with Nathan anymore…she ended it. She's in love with that boy, but she completely broke off everything just to please you. Sounds like a lot love to me."

"She's not with Nathan?" Jake spoke in complete shock.

"Nope, she broke up with him the day she came clean about it all. Big mistake if you ask me. I mean why can't she be with the man she loves?" Lydia smiled toward Jake. Jake felt his stomach sink and immediately felt guilty for how he treated his sister.

"Where was she going?" Jake asked quickly.

"My guess is the shop…she hasn't been to work lately." Before Lydia could get another word out Jake ran out the front door.

…

_Nathan's POV_

Another day. Another day in this messed up world and I can't help but to feel that maybe, just maybe, today might be one of the worse days. My days were like fast paced races. Scary at first, exhilarating at the end. My life would revolve around racing and now it just…doesn't. It's just another day.

The memories of everything that's taken place these past few weeks keep flooding back. They take over and I can't make any sense of them. It isn't until I'm in the shop and hear those few words that I'm truly brought back to reality.

"It's good to have you back, Haley."

I look to where the voice is coming from and I see her. Her back is toward me but my eyes are fixated on her. They travel up and down, studying all of the familiar curves. She's wearing her usual tiny shorts and tight wife beater. Her hair's tied up and she's wearing her torn black converse, showing she's here for business.

"You can stop staring anytime now." Brooke whispered, startling me. For a second there I thought I was caught. I look up and see Brooke walk over to Haley. Her back is still toward me and I know she has no clue that I'm here.

"Hey Hales," Brooke speaks softly. They share a loving embrace and for a second I'm jealous of my own sister. What I would give to be able to hold Haley in my arms again.

Realizing that I was staring again I turned my back and went back out to my car. I leaned against the hood of my car and remembered what Brooke told me the night before. _"It's because she isn't ready to face you Nathan….give her time." _

Was she ready to face me?

I walked back into the shop and noticed Haley was alone now. I walked up behind her and leaned against the car she was currently working on.

"Hi Hales," I spoke softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Jake's POV

I rushed out of the house as fast as I could. The sinking feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away and my mind kept returning to the last few weeks. The way I treated my little sister madw me feel sick. I tried to run to the garage. That was until I ran right into someone.

"I'm sorr…" I paused when I saw a flash of familiar waves of blonde curls, "Excuse me." I spoke with anger and tried to walk away and avoid her completely.

"Is it always going to be like this now? Every time you see me, you're just going to ignore me?" She spoke, the hurt clear in her voice.

It was hard for me not to destroy the wall I built up and let her in again. It was something she was good at…making me feel sorry for her.

"You caused this, not me."

"Jake how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? You know I love you. Please forgive me." Peyton pleaded. I looked away once I saw a tear fall from her beautiful green eyes.

It took all of me to turn away. Here was the girl I spent the past five years with. She was my best friend and then later on my girlfriend. But the thought of her betraying me in the worse way possible will never escape me.

"You caused this," I repeated and continued to run down the street. I didn't have time for her anymore. Haley was my main priority now.

….

Haley's POV

"_Hi Hales."_

I heard my name and immediately froze in my spot. I knew I would eventually have to see him and I knew he was the main reason why I came back to work. I wanted to see him…I needed to see him. As much as I tried to break everything off with him, the more I continued to torture myself. But I knew this wouldn't be easy.

"How've you been?" Nathan spoke again, when I didn't answer him the first time.

"I-I…uh," I sighed. I couldn't speak. What was this boy doing to me? I know. It's what he did in the beginning…the way he made me fall for him. He's being sweet, kind…loving. I looked up to his expecting eyes and noticed the dark circles underneath them. Did I do that? Am I the one that is hurting him? I knew the answers to these questions and the thought of me being the reason why he was hurting, killed me.

"I'm fine," I answered quietly, giving him a small smile. Just being around him made me feel like a little school girl.

"No you're not fine…"He smiled when I gazed up at him confused. "You're beautiful."

Damn it. Why does he have to be so damn cute? I blush uncontrollably and turn to look away. I feel him move closer to me and he lifts my face with the tip of his fingers. I meet his deep blue eyes and I'm immediately drawn in and there was no turning back.

"I miss you," He whispers to me.

"I miss you too, so much." I reply. I couldn't hide from him anymore.

I could feel his eyes running over the features of my face. He quickly brought up his finger to brush away a tear that fell against my cheek. I knew if I didn't pull away now I wouldn't be able to at all. Because once I was his, I was never going let go again.

I knew that he was afraid to do what we both anticipated for the past few minutes. His hesitation saddened me. So I took the lead and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to my body and sealed our lips in a sweet kiss.

At first he didn't respond and for a moment I thought I had made the wrong decision, but as fast as I pulled him in, he wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the kiss. For a second I thought I was dreaming. I was soon brought out of my thoughts when I felt him beg for entrance.

We continued to battle for dominance, our kisses filled with more passion by the second. He pulled me even closer and I could swear I felt his heart beat. He lifted me off the ground and quickly put me on the hood of the car that was forgotten. We were so lost in each other that we didn't even hear anyone come into the shop.

"Well, well what have we got here." A voice spoke from the entrance of the shop.

We quickly pulled apart and looked to where the voice was coming from.

"You know Scott, I'm sure you're girlfriend wouldn't appreciate you hooking up with your coworkers." Damien smirked and looked straight toward me. His smug grin gave me the creeps and I looked away from him. And then his previous statement replayed in my mind.

"_Girlfriend?" _I whispered. Did Nathan move on already? Nathan heard me and swiftly looked down to meet my eyes.

"Hales, I.."He spoke softly. I didn't let him finish. The thought of him with another girl made me sick and I had to get out of there. I pushed him away from me and hopped off the car and ran into Cooper's office.

…

Nathan watched Haley run into his uncle's office and could already imagine what was running through Haley's mind. He turned back to Damien with anger raging from his body.

"What the hell is your problem, West? Why the fuck would you say that in front of her?" Nathan yelled, waving his arms around like a mad man.

"Hey it's not my fault you were cheating. You know _Haley_ wouldn't appreciate that," He smirked, thinking he had all of the power in the world. Nathan was seething.

"That is Haley!" He yelled. "The girl who just ran away from me, probably as pissed as I am, **is** my girlfriend, Haley. Thanks to you she now thinks that I'm with another girl."

"Oh," Damien spoke with a flash concern; "sorry?" he smirked again.

"Son of bit.."

"Well damn, your girl is definitely sexy. And she works at shop; well she can definitely drive my car anytime she wants." Damien spoke cockily and challenged Nathan.

"Excuse me?" Nathan spat out. Nathan was about to kill this guy. Damien put his hands up in surrender and moved back a bit.

"What hell are you here for any way?" Nathan wanted this guy out of here.

The boys turned suddenly when someone ran into the shop. Nathan stood frozen when he saw it was Jake. He didn't know how to act around him. For all he knew Jake was there to kill him.

"Where's my sister?" Jake asked looking at the two boys suspiciously.

"Uh, Haley's in the office." Nathan answered quietly, pointing to the back door.

Damien looked to both boys and shook his head.

"I'm sorry correct me if I'm wrong here, but don't you two hate each other…you're Jake right.. Jake James?"

"Yeah," They both answered.

Damien looked back at Nathan, "you're banging you're rivals little sister? I don't blame you though, she got a great ass, Nice job Nate."

"Shut the fuck up West you don't know anything about me and Haley." Nathan had enough and in a flash punched West to the ground. Nathan began to slam his fists into Damien's face. Jake quickly ran to Nathan and tried to pull him off.

"Stupid fuck, don't you dare talk about her that way." Nathan spit out before punching him once more. Jake pulled him back and Damien took the opportunity to get up and get a few in, splitting Nathan's lip and darkening his eye. Jake let go of Nathan and the boys both began to fight with West.

"Jake!" Haley yelped.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cooper screamed in outrage.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews! Enjoy the next chapter!

…

Everyone was at a dead still. I could practically feel the vibrations of Cooper's yell bouncing off the walls.

"What in the hell is going on?" Cooper asked once again, his voice now at a civil volume. He looked straight at Nathan and waited for an answer. Nathan shook his head and looked away. Our eyes met and I looked away. I turned toward Jake.

"I don't want this to ever happen again, just get out, all of you." Cooper said looking at Nathan, his voice full of disappointment.

I walked to Jake and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the shop. I had to find out what the hell happened.

…

Nathan's POV

I watched as Haley walked out of the shop. She didn't even want to look at me. Damn I have to set everything straight.

"I came for the money, Scott." Damien spoke up. Damn it I thought he left. I turned; I really didn't want to deal with him now.

"What money?"

"The money for the race, or did you forget. It's 5 Gs Nate, and after today I can't wait to take your money." He spat out. His face was full of hate and anger. He was a man on the edge, a loose cannon, much like me, but there was only one difference between us…Greed. I didn't want the money nor did I care to win it after the race. I race to get away from everything, he races to cash in. Well I guess he's got a rude awakening coming to him.

"You can say whatever you want, Damien, but there's no way you're beating me in that race. And as for the money, I wouldn't give it to you even if I was the richest man out there. You'll just have to wait until the race to see it…in my hands along with your share, when I win." Damien gave me a hard stare and turned to leave the shop.

"Oh yeah and one more thing, stay away from Haley, don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even think about her, cuz if you do I'll make sure you never drive again." I could feel the blood rushing through me and I was as angry as a mad man could get. If this clown did anything to ruin my relationship with Haley even further than he already did, I won't stop swinging this time.

"We'll see about that." He smirked and walked out of the shop.

I sighed when he finally left. This day was definitely not expected and was taking way too many twists and turns for me to handle. I decided to start locking up since Cooper practically kicked everyone out.

"What's going on with you, Nate?" I heard a voice behind me and I knew it was Cooper. I turned reluctantly. I didn't want to get on his bad side more that I already was.

"What do you mean?" It's a stupid question right? But right now stalling is all that I can do.

"Well for one you're fighting…and I have to say I thought those days were over for you, but now you're gambling too."

"Coop I've always raced, it's nothing new." I brushed off. I knew he was worried, bets like these never turned out well.

"Yeah, but never for ten thousand dollars. I don't know what's going on with you Nathan, but honestly I hope you fix it fast because I don't like where this is going. Now I promised your mom I would look after you and your sister over the summer while she was away for business, but please don't make me have to be the bad guy." Cooper pleaded with me. I could see that I was hurting him with all the lies and secrets. Cooper was my best friend for years before Lucas and I couldn't believe how I was acting towards him.

"I'm sorry Cooper. I'm not trying to act this way it's just that so much shit has been happening with Haley and I just couldn't take it so I lashed at you and at Brooke…I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Cooper nodded in understanding and embraced me. I felt like a little boy again, when I used to race off and tell my cool uncle Cooper everything. At that moment I knew no matter what that Cooper would always be there, not only for me, but for everyone he ever cared about.

….

Haley's POV

I drove to the park in silence and motioned for Jake to follow me once I parked the car. We sat on the bleachers in an uncomfortable silence. I didn't know what to say, my mind was completely up in the air. So many questions were floating around and I didn't know where to start.

"I never thought you would be able to drive that thing." I looked up to where Jake was pointing. The black and orange Mustang…my dad's Mustang.

"Why were you at the shop, Jake?"

"Hales…" he sighed.

"What were you there to kill Nathan….huh? Were you? Well you don't have to because we're not together anymore…he's moved on." Choked on the sobs that I tried so hard to keep within me, Jake pulled me closer to him and hugged me. He waited for me to stop sobbing and my tears to fall down slowly before he spoke.

"Hales, I was not there to kill Nathan. I was there to apologize to you." He smiled. I lifted my head from his shoulder and he laughed at my confusion.

"Haley, I should have never acted the way I did. It wasn't fair, not to you…or Nathan. Sure Nathan and I have had our differences but that should have never had to interfere with your relationship with him. I guess it's just so hard to admit that you're not that little girl anymore, the one I would protect from all the boys and any dangers that came your way. It's hard to let you go and become an adult because I'm afraid if I do you'll get hurt…and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I let someone hurt you. You're my little sister Haley and I should have never treated you the way I did when you came clean with me. I should have thanked you for being so honest, but instead I threw it all in your face and blamed you for everything. I'm sorry for making you think this was your fault, Haley. And I'm sorry for being the reason why you're not with Nathan right now."

My tears were falling and I didn't know how to respond.

"Jake…"

"I see the way he looks at you, Haley. He's so in love with you and the way he stood up for you today in the shop convinced me even further. He would do anything for you. Don't think for a second that he would give up on you so fast."He made sure our eyes were connected and that I was paying close attention before he continued, "I was in the shop when he was talking to that guy, and I know he doesn't have a girlfriend, I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"For what?" He returned my smile.

"For understanding, for talking to me again, for seeing Nathan as I do, just…thank you."

"Anytime Hales, oh and I have one more thing to say. I don't want to worry you or anything but the other week I was going to the shop to talk to Nathan. When I got there he was talking to the guy, Damien West. They were making some bet. I think they're gonna race, and I know Nathan's a great driver, but this kid West, he's trouble Haley. And I know if he loses, something bad is gonna happen."

"I'll talk to Nathan, thanks Jake."

….

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer me. On my way here I couldn't stop wondering how this would all end…if I would have a fairy tale ending or if this all ended in some tragic disaster. I knocked again when no one opened the door. Where are you, Nathan?

Sighing I turned and made my way toward my car.

"Haley?"

He's home. I turned around again and there he was.

"I..I" Great I can't even speak around him.

"Would you like to come inside?" He opened the door wider for me and I simply nodded my head and followed him inside.

As we walked throughout his house I finally gathered enough courage to speak.

"I came to see you, I wasn't really sure if this was bad time…"

"No!...I mean no it's not a bad time, I just got back from the shop." He smiled and winced. My attention went straight to his lips. The small gash was dried with blood and must have caused Nathan to wince in pain.

"Oh great…um that looks like it opening up again. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah, it's in my room. I was always the one getting bruised up as a kid so my mom just left it in my room for good." He spoke. I laughed as I followed him to his room. He went inside his bathroom and I decided to sit down on his bed and wait for him. I could hear shuffling going on in the bathroom as he searched for it.

"Uh, Nathan, I came here to apologize to you; there's a lot of it going around today." I spoke loudly enough for him to hear me, but mumbled the last part to myself. He came out of the bath room with the first aid kit; he handed it to me and took a seat next to me. I turned my body and looked for what I needed in the box.

"Apologize for what?" He whispered. I took some gauze and lightly dabbed it against his split lip.

"Ouch..." He whimpered like a little kid.

"Sorry…" I continued with what I was doing and took a small pause before I continued to speak.

"For what I put you through…for breaking up with you for no reason and for completely ignoring you for so long. I thought I knew what I was doing, but in the end I just … I couldn't breathe. I couldn't live with what I did, and every day I would look at this picture on my night stand of me and you…and I just...tortured myself, every second I was away from you." I revealed and looked away from his piercing eyes.

He lifted his hand to my chin and raised my face toward his.

"Haley…when you broke up with me my whole world came falling down, it was just so sudden and I didn't know what to do without you. And as much as you may beat yourself up for it, you shouldn't. You were doing what you thought was right…and it took me awhile to realize that. You have a beautiful heart, Haley James. Don't for a second doubt that."

My eyes were teary and I couldn't help but to fall more in love with him. I sat up and connected our lips. I kissed him with so much want and passion. When he suddenly pulled away I was frightened.

"My lip," He pointed to the cut and I immediately felt bad.

"I'm so sorry…" He cut me off with one last chaste kiss.

"It's fine…I'm just glad I get to kiss you again." He smiled. The atmosphere soon turned serious and I couldn't look away from his eyes. "Not a day has gone by that I stopped loving you. I missed you, Haley…I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

"Don't ever do that to me again," He spoke with a slight chuckle. And that's when I promised myself I wasn't going to let him go. Life is like a race, there are obstacles and bumps in the road we all must overcome, there are moments where we feel like just giving up, and there are times when even the closest races are lost….and I definitely didn't want to lose him again.


	17. Chapter 17

"Nathan!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. What is this boy up to? One minute we're in the living room watching a movie and the next thing I know he's gone missing. Huffing I went into the kitchen searching for my lost boyfriend…boyfriend, it felt nice.

"Are you kidding me? Mom, can't you go ten minutes without feeding him?"

"What? He's a growing boy." My mom smiled and set down a plate of cookies in front of a smirking Nathan. So it's been about a week since Nathan and I have been together again and already he's got my mom in love with him. As soon as I took him to meet her she's spoiled him to the 'T'. Not to mention he and my brother are like best friends now. I know at first it was weird for me, but now it seems like they have genuinely put their differences aside…and trust me it's creepy.

"Yeah," Nathan smiled while he began to devour the cookies in front of him.

"I swear mom, if I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to steal him away from me." I laughed when my mother swatted me with her hand towel and placed a glass in front of me. I took a seat next to Nathan at the counter and gazed at my mother as she began to clean up.

"Where's your brother?" I was barely aware that she asked anything while my attention had been quickly grasped by a certain blue-eyed boy. I reached my hand to the hair line on his neck; he shivered at the contact between us and continued eating his food while I brushed my fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, he said something about packing up for school." I answered her and then turned toward Nathan. "Your hair got longer." He nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten around to cutting it the way it usually is, since well you know."

"I like it," I smiled.

Lydia smiled as she watched the two interact with one another and she knew that this relationship was more than just some summer fling.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" My mom asked while she began to clean up.

"Party," Nathan answered while taking his last bite of the cookie.

"Ah, last bash of the summer?"

"Something like that, I don't even want to go," I sighed as Nathan turned toward me.

"You know we don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean we can stay in and watch some movies."

Isn't he just amazing? I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world! Sigh!

"That sounds great, unfortunately we can't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz you know how Brooke gets…she'll stomp over here and drag us to the party." Nathan nodded while my mother gave a short laugh.

Great…another party.

…..

The car ride to the party was driven in complete silence and honestly I couldn't be more thankful. I needed this time to think, it wasn't too long ago that the last party I attended ended in complete shambles. I have to make sure that I am on my best behavior tonight or who knows what would end up happening. I couldn't help smiling when I felt Nathan intertwine our fingers. I gazed up at him and noticed that the car had come to a complete stop. He gave me an encouraging smile and released my hand so we could get out the car.

"Everything's going to be fine," he spoke softly and I simply smiled up at him. As we walked into the two-story home I could feel the heat and glares of people's eyes following us as we glided passed everyone. I held on to Nathan's hand as he guided us through the crowds of people and I breathed a sigh of relief when we stopped in an almost empty kitchen. I tried to look around for Brooke or Jake…or even Lucas, but no such luck. This was going to be a long night.

…..

1 hour later

Well there's absolutely nothing to brag about this party. So far I have not seen not one person that I know or even care about…this is a complete waste, or so I thought. Nathan is leaning against the stairwell and has one arm wrapped around my waist as he hugs me to him…ahhh-mazing if I may say so. I really did miss him. Anyway if it wasn't to my dismay the last person on earth walks right through the door…Peyton Sawyer and ohhh wait red head girl from the beginning of the summer, Rachel was it?

"Well well, if it isn't Nathan Scott and his new piece of meat," Rachel hissed out, the smug smirk and irritated look on her face not hard to miss.

"Rachel…" Nathan started but was quickly interrupted. Rachel's hand was far stretched and completely stood out in the front of Nathan's face. Rachel stepped back however when I smacked her hand away.

"You've got a lot of never little girl," she spoke loudly, most likely trying to grab everyone's attention as if her outfit didn't do enough to help her out.

And in comes Brooke Scott, along with smiling Lucas and cautious Jake.

"Sorry it took so long, we had to hitch a ride with Jakey," Brooke smiled at the aching pain on my brother's face due to the name calling. "Well it seems we came at a wrong time considering it reeks of trash." Brooke spoke pointedly at Rachel and Peyton. Peyton…another story completely, what was she doing hanging out with Rachel and why was she so silent?

"Oh Brooke, please don't bother sticking your nose in this I mean it's not you could understand what's going on here anyway, maybe someone should sit down with you and explain it nice and slow." Rachel smirked and jumped startled when Brooke pounced at her.

"Stupid bitch, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Brooke shrieked but was quickly unable to do anything once Jake and Lucas held her back.

"Let's race." The room had gone from complete chaos to and extreme silence in a matter of seconds due to the words that came from my mouth. Everyone was staring at me as if I had grown a second head and Rachel gave me a confused look.

"Excuse me?" She questioned and by the way her head was tilted to the side I could tell she was definitely confused.

"Well since you can't seem to get the clue to leave and since its pretty damn obvious you have no problem strutting your fake stuff over here and bad mouthing everyone then why don't you show us what you've got. Race me."

"Are you crazy?"

"Hales, what the hell are you doing?" Jake asked but I completely ignored the way he tried to grab my arm to stop me.

"No, I'm tired of going to parties and stupid sluts like these," I pointed up and down at the two, receiving an icy glare from both, "wasting my time and always getting in my face."

"I'm not going to race you," Rachel spoke confidently.

"Why? Is taking off your bra, waving it, and signaling a race all you can do?"

At this point I don't know what has come over me and all I want to do is wipe this girl's face against the asphalt.

"Why you…" Oh great another fight. I could already here the rumors floating around about how I stole Nathan from the red head and created a scene at some party. Stupid rumors.

"Is there a problem here?" The voice broke into my thoughts and apparently held enough power to stop Rachel from trying to hit me…key word try.

"West," Nathan growled out already to handle any situation that was bound to happen, with Lucas and Jake at his sides.

"Nathan Scott and Jake James, working together…how sweet. Anything to protect that perfect piece of ass right there, huh?" Damien blew a kiss toward me and I had to prevent myself from vomiting in my mouth. Lucas had to stop Nathan from killing him and Jake held his stance.

"Hello Haley," Damien spoke to me.

"Damien West, correct?" He nodded and seemed pleased that I knew exactly who he was. I moved away from Rachel and made my way passed the boys and made sure I was standing directly in front of Damien.

"So Miss James," he smiled and I could tell by the way his eyes were traveling up and down, that he was practically gawking at me. Nathan must be pissed cuz I can hear him calling my name, but he I tune him out.

"West…"

"I couldn't help but to hear the little situation between you and my girlfriend. A race, huh?" He smirked and began to walk around me. I could feel him stop behind me and was startled a bit when I heard his voice clearly by my ear. His breath on my neck making me feel sick. "You know I never took you as the racing type, then again I didn't expect you to know anything about cars either but low and behold you work for Cooper so you must have what it takes."

"I think that's close enough, West." Nathan barked at him and grabbed his arm and shoved him away from me.

"Well _Hales_," He seemed to carry on my name as if he'd known me my whole life. "How about I change up this little race you had in mind." He spoke with his eyes trained on Nathan. "Since your boyfriend here and I already had this thing all planned out we might as well make good on this deal we had, I'm sure he told you." By the smug smirk forming on his lips I could tell he was trying another attempt at breaking me and Nathan up again. Unfortunately for him Nathan told me all about this bet they had and I can honestly say…I know who I'm rooting for.

"What do you say, Nate, wanna race?"

"You're on." Nathan didn't hesitate to answer.

"Great, now if you'll just hand over that 5 grand we'll hand that over to…"

"Me", I spoke out, "I'll hold the money and whoever wins the race will get the money."

Damien smiled and put his dirty money in my hands I looked to Nathan and he just shook his head.

"I don't carry that kind of money on me," Nathan said.

"Well, if you don't have the money then…put up your girl."

And that was it, all of the comments of the night had just breezed right passed Nathan but this one…this one was over the line.

"Excuse me?" Nathan spat out getting closer and closer to Damien, ready to beat his ass to a pulp.

"You heard me winner takes the money and your girl."

"Fine," I spoke up once again. The crowd was definitely silent now and I could see the fear in Brooke's eyes.

"No," Nathan pointed toward me. "I don't think so."

"Well I do, whoever wins the race gets the five thousand dollars and me." I gulped

"Great than let's race." Damien cheered.

Nathan pulled me over to the side as everyone made their way outside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathan was livid.

"I'm ending this." I replied.

"I already loss you once and I won't do it again."

"You won't," the gaze between us was powerful and I could feel the intensity of his stare. I rose up on my toes and connected our lips in a fiery kiss. His lips crushed into mine as he completely took control. It was hard for me to pull away but as the air in my lungs gave out I pulled back. I caressed his cheek as I kept his loving stare. "I love you. I know you can do this Nathan, I wouldn't have agreed to it if I thought you wouldn't win. Just think once you win you'll be five thousand dollars richer and I'm your prize." I spoke in the most seductive way. What has gotten into me?

"Really?" He smirked and I blushed at the way he wiggled his eyebrows. I nodded my head and gave him one last kiss before making our way to the road.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Brooke whispered to me when I stopped next to her.

"I do."

"Let's get this started." Brooke spoke, her voice unsteady. She handed me her handkerchief and nodded toward the front line of the cars. Never in a million years did I think that I would be one of those girls that was being fought over…or raced over. But as that girl it is my responsibility to start off the race, it was like a preview for whoever won. And the thought of me having to wave around the handkerchief gave me chills. I used the confidence from earlier and grabbed the handkerchief from Brooke's hand. Instead of the usual show that they gave off I walked from behind the two cars and swiped my hand up the black Camaro. The whistling and hollering of the crowd could be heard from across town and only heighten as I stopped by Nathan's window. I bent my head and grabbed his chin and led his lips to mine in a frenzied kiss. When I pulled away from him the crowd was in a huge uproar and when I turned on the frontline I could hear the engines being revved. I lifted my arm in the air and shook around the handkerchief teasing the engines. I looked once last time toward the black Camaro and gave a wink to my boy before my hand swooped down and the race began.

The black Camaro and the silver Porsche raced down the road and I could barely see them as the night carried them away. I ran back to Brooke and handed back her handkerchief. She gave me this beaming smile and pinching her top she brought it back and forth from her chest as if she were burning up with heat.

"My My Haley James, I must say that was the hottest start off I've ever seen." Brooke teased and I bumped her as I took a seat next to her on my car.

…

The race was in full blast. So far the two had managed to stay neck and neck but Nathan wasn't letting it end that way. He began to accelerate further, but slowed down when he noticed West's Porsche starting to creep up on his back side to make him spin out of control. So he tried to bump him and get him off his tail. However that was beginning to show as a wrong move. West was on his ass. Nathan could see that they were coming up to the river court and the street lights would soon come to an end. Damien was keeping Nathan right where he wanted him. The two struggled to one up one another. Both cars tapped as they made a sharp turn and once they were in complete darkness the headlights of one of the racers had completely gone out…and Nathan was nowhere to be seen.

…

A/N: Well there's the second to last chapter! I'm sorry for having you readers wait so long, but I was having some serious writer's block and changed up this chapter too many times to count. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and tell me what you think of it and what you think will happen next!

-K


	18. Chapter 18

Sweat…that was the only thing I could feel right now. The beads of sweat were on an overload as they dripped down my face. As I sit here on my car thinking about the last few minutes I couldn't comprehend what had gotten into me. I was never outspoken or that confident, so what the hell possessed me to put mine and Nathan's relationship on the line?

I know it was my adrenaline. I was so hyped up from getting into it with Rachel that I couldn't handle anything that was coming out of my mouth. And now I have to sit here and pray that I see that black Camaro come in first.

….

It got dark and Damien could no longer see Nathan's head lights. _"What the hell?" _He thought to himself as he slowed down a bit and looked in his rearview mirror, trying to spot out the black car. He strained his eyes as he continued to look .

Nathan smirked to himself as he looked in his rearview mirror back at the silver Porsche. It was all a part of his strategy. Nathan knew that Damien was a dirty driver ever since the bon fire when he lost to him. And he knew he had to play with his strengths. Nathan knew every little bump and turn on this road and he didn't need lights to know where he was going. So when the street lights ended and they were in complete darkness he turned off his headlights and moved on the side of Damien's car. He waited for Damien to look back and slow down to make his move. That's when he floored it and made his way in front of Damien and made sure there was a great distance between them before he turned his headlights back on.

The red lights suddenly appeared in front the silver Porsche and Damien's eyes widen when he saw the black Camaro take off in front of him.

"Son of Bitch!" Damien yelled, slamming his fists on his steering wheel.

….

"_I love you," he smiled and kissed my forehead. I ran upstairs upset that once again my father was leaving for another race. I looked down the stairs to see him kiss my mother and hug her. For some reason tonight was different. There was this look on my mother's face that I had never seen before…fear. My dad whispered something in her ear and she nodded her head. I looked over my shoulder to see Jake. He was upset too. When my father left we walked back down the stairs and ran to our mother. She embraced us and broke down to tears._

"_Mommy what's wrong?" Jake asked as he tried to wipe her tears away with his small hands. Our mom smiled gently and shook her head._

"_Nothing baby, I'm just sad that daddy has to leave again." She tried to smile and kissed us both on the cheek._

_I watched as she walked away and stopped once again. She turned to us, "I'll be up in a minute."_

_Jake grabbed my hand and led us to our room. As promised she came back and put us to sleep, but the pained look on her face kept me awake. For hours I stood there until the painful screech reached my ears and I got out of bed and ran to my parent's bedroom. The door was open and I stood at the door frame as my mother cried and held her stomach. She sobbed as she clutched the phone in her hand. She looked up and immediately tried to contain herself. Furiously wiping at her tears she grabbed me and held me in a tight embrace and continued to cry._

_Jake walked in and she sat us down. The tears were still falling and she looked away. Something about looking at my brother and I tore her apart. She faced us once again and she choked on her words as she whispered, "I'm so sorry. Before I tell you what I have to say I want you to know that…your daddy," she stopped and let out a gut wrenching sob. She was slowly falling apart. "Your father loves you both very much and the only reason he continued to race was to support our family. He would never want to leave you two and I know…I know that with all his heart that he loves and cannot live without you, so please try to understand that when I say that…daddy is in a better place now."_

…_.._

The memory struck me like a ton a bricks and before I know it I'm running to the water and I sit under the tree where I completely break down. The tears are falling and I can't do anything to stop them. I'm sitting here thinking about my dad and my thoughts travel backs to Nathan. What did I do? All of my confidence is long gone and I'm regretting ever opening my mouth at that party. My mind soon travels back to how my mother was in pain all those years ago and I couldn't help but to remember the look on her face a few days back.

"_I like him, he's a good boy. I'm happy for you bub, you have someone that loves you with all his heart. Don't let him go."_

"_Trust me I won't," I laughed and my mother smiled at me._

"_So will he be joining us for dinner?"_

"_No, he's working late tonight. He has to get ready for his race." At the word my mother froze and her eyes slowly closed. She looked back up to me and smiled softly._

"_Does he…does Nathan race…as in like street racing?" Her voice was shaky and she shook her head when I nodded slowly. "Haley…"_

"_I know mom, but I can't let him go. I love him."_

…_._

"Hales?"

I looked up to see Brooke looking down at me and I quickly wiped away my tears.

"What am I doing, Brooke?" I whispered. She looked confused and sat next to me and brought me in an embrace.

"What's wrong sweetie, you were so energetic back there?"

"Why did I just agree to let Nathan go if he loses?" I cried.

"Hales…"

"I.."

"You did it cuz you know my brother. You know what will set him off and what pushes his buttons. You know him like the back of your hand and you know that no matter what it takes he's going to win that race. That's why you did it. Because you know even if you wouldn't have spoken up he would have still won that race. But you changed it up and you made it absolutely impossible for him to lose now."

"What makes you so sure?" She smiled at me.

"Because you two have such a strong love for each other. Nathan nearly fell apart the last time you two were apart. And now with your relationship on the line, he's going to drive better than anyone ever thought possible. He's not going to let some asshole take you away. And deep down you know I'm right."

"You're just scared because you've never acted that way before….the confidence has overwhelmed you." She smiled and brought me into another hug.

….

Nathan drove as fast as he could but Damien wasn't making it easy. He saw the bend come in and he could see where everyone was waiting Damien bumped him one last time before Nathan swerved out of the way and left Damien behind on the last turn. He past the line and heard when everyone started cheering, He won.

He got out of the car and the feeling was nothing he ever felt before. This win wasn't just for him.

"That was great Nate!" Lucas high-fived him followed by Jake. Nathan nodded his thanks and looked around for the one person he won this for.

He turned and stopped when he saw her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and it felt like they were standing there forever. He opened his arms and she jumped up to him. He lifted her up and spun her around. He stopped and wiped her tears away and leaned down meeting her lips in a soft kiss. The kiss wasn't rushed and they both lost themselves in one another forgetting about the crowd of people.

"Congratulations," Haley spoke softly after pulling away and put the money in his hand.

"This is complete bullshit!" Damien shook with anger and stomped his way toward the couple.

Damien was face to face with Nathan.

"There is no way in hell you beat me."

"I just did." Nathan spoke and went to turn away. Damien grabbed his arm and brought him back.

"You're not going anywhere with my money or my girl. I should have won this race."

Nathan pulled his arm away and towered over Damien. "You didn't, but you're right about one thing I'm not walking away with your money. I don't need it nor do I want it. **MY GIRL** is my prize. You can have your money." Nathan spoke and threw the 5 grand at him. Nathan walked away leaving a seething Damien Wes t behind. He intertwined his hand with Haley's and led her to his car.

"Scott!...SCOTT! I TOLD YOU, YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Nathan turned when he heard people start to scream. He ducked and brought Haley down with him when he saw Damien's hand extended with a gun pointing at them. He heard the gun go off and there were people running all over the place. Damien shot the black Camaro to the point where the hood began to smoke.

"Baby, come on we have to move!" He grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her up and ran. They ran to the other side of the road and Nathan stopped he looked back as his car lit on fire. Haley looked up at him afraid, his face was full of anger and he looked down at her.

"Where's your car?" He asked in a panic. Haley looked back.

"It's by the water."She whispered. He sped off toward the waterfront and could still hear gun shots going off. Damien was on their heels, but instead changed his mind and got in his car. Nathan ran and tried to open the door.

"Give me the keys." He held out his hand.

"Jake has them; he drove here with Brooke and Lucas." Nathan huffed and ran his hands through his hair. He turned quickly however, when he heard glass break. Haley was opening her door and was in the driver seat and unlocked the other side. Damien was driving toward them.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Haley yelled and Nathan ran to the other side of the car. He sat down and looked back at Haley. She was crouched over and playing with wires underneath the steering wheel. The car suddenly turned on.

"Did you just hotwire the car?" Nathan asked completely surprised. He couldn't help but to smirk, he didn't know why but he found it absolutely sexy.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter right now."

Nathan watched his girlfriend quickly shift the car into gear and raced away from the waterfront …and Damien.

Damien was on their tails. He bumped them from behind and tried to make the car twist out of control. Haley cursed under her breath and shifted gears before turning. Nathan looked to the speedometer…130mph. He looked back and could see Damien coming behind them once again.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"Police station…"

"What are you crazy?" Nathan asked panicked.

"Nope just leading the mouse to the trap." That was all Haley said before she continued to drive down the narrow road. Nathan watched her closely as she would breathe in and out as she changed gears swiftly. They were nearing the police station and Nathan looked back at Haley.

"What are you doing? You're gonna hit it!" Nathan yelled as he looked back at the road and the car speeding right toward the building. He put his hand on the wheel and spun the car out of the way. Their car kept twirling and finally came to a complete stop. They looked up to see the silver Porsche smashed right into the police station. The cops were surrounding the silver car and he looked back at Haley and she smiled.

"I was gonna turn." She smirked.

….

Well that was completely unexpected. That day was nowhere near normal and I couldn't be happier to know that everything was over. Damien was convicted for illegal possession and reckless driving. Nathan and I were let go. Lucas, Brooke, and Jake were safe and no one was really hurt, well except for Damien.

In a few hours Nathan and I are leaving to Duke together along with Brooke and Lucas. And Jake is transferring next semester. It's going to be hard to leave my mom, but I know she will be fine.

The summer is actually over. It felt like just yesterday that I was at the river front and this mysterious boy in a black Camaro with blue racing strips pulled up. Who knew that my life could just turn upside down in the blink of an eye? One minute I'm little ol' Haley James, Brooke Scott's best friend and now I'm Haley James…Nathan Scott's girlfriend. Yeah never in a million years did I think this would happen. My life is like a race, in a matter of seconds it went from zero to sixty.

…..

20 years later

"Jamie!" I could hear the footsteps coming down the stairs and I looked back from my spot at the table. I looked up toward my 17 year old son, he was tall, had the bluest eyes and a head of dark blonde hair. He trudged over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Dinner's ready," I smiled when he pouted just like his father.

"Mom I can't I have to be somewhere in 10 minutes." He spoke fast and kissed me once again on the cheek before racing out the door.

I sighed and rested my hands down on the counter top. I looked out the window and saw him move the black 1967 Camaro with the blue racing stripes. I gazed down at my hand and admired the small ring on my finger. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I leaned my head to the side when my husband kissed the side of my neck and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You do know where he's going right?" He asked.

"I don't want to hear it!" I spoke quickly and cover my ears walking away from him. He laughed at my childish antics. I knew exactly where my son was going; I just chose to deny it. I walked away from my husband but he chased after me and pulled me into him.

"Nathan!" I laughed. And there it was…the stare. The intense stare that attracted me to him all those years ago, it was deep and full of want and passion. He kissed me and my arms automatically wrapped around his neck.

There wasn't a day where he couldn't make me feel like I was eighteen again and I can honestly say he had me ever since that day at the river front and I never stopped loving him since.

"But…You DO know where he's going right…he takes after me!" Nathan yelled after me when I walked away once again with my hands on my ears.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled. I stopped and turned to face him. I removed my hands from my ears and smiled.

"I love you too."

….

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen! The first race of the summer….ohhh and here comes Scott!"

The crowd roar in cheers and hollers as the black Camaro came into the lineup.

"Let's get this started!" The girl walked up to the front of the cars and whipped her handkerchief through the air. The engines were revving and as her hand swooped down the cars took off from zero to sixty.

The End

…

A/N: Well there we have it. Ah I feel like crying right now, lol. Well I know it's been a long year with this story and I apologize for the slow updates, but I hope you enjoyed the story. As for me writing again, I hope it happens. I have a lot of new ideas and I can't wait to write them, but I'll make sure to have it written up a bit before posting it up. Thanks everyone for sticking with my story! Please review!


End file.
